The Uncanny Titans
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 36: Blue Beetle and Miss Martian get to know the rest of the team. Meanwhile: Mad Mod is up to no good searching for the Fountain of Youth. Part of the Uncanny DC Universe.
1. All Growed Up

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 1: All Growed Up**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Author's Note- **_This is set after the end of the cartoon series. The Titans are now adults. Robin and Starfire have left the Titans for personal reasons. Robin is now working in Blüdhaven and calls himself Nightwing. The Robin appearing here is Tim Drake. Starfire is now a member of the Justice League _**(1)**_. It is down to Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy to train the new generation of young heroes. Will they be able to do a good job of it? There's only one way to find out... Read on, True Believers, read on!_

* * *

**Jump City-**

It was approaching nightfall in Jump City and a young blonde girl was running as if her life depended on it. She wasn't in any danger, however. The young woman was late for an appointment. She was Cissie King-Jones, also known as Pennsylvania's very own arrow-wielding archer Arrowette.

Cissie clutched her quiver close as she ran towards the raft that would take her over to Titans Tower.

'Hey! Hold the boat!' Cissie called as she leapt over the gap in the water and landed on the robotically-controlled raft that the Titans used to ferry guests over to their secret headquarters.

'Boy, I thought I was going to miss it...' Cissie rested her hands on her knees with a relieved sigh.

Cissie's fellow passenger on the raft was a girl with white-blonde hair. She was carrying a battered sports bag. Cissie could almost swear that she saw a sword inside said bag, but shook such thoughts out of her head and decided to say hello.

'I guess you're another prospective Titan, huh?' Cissie asked. 'Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Cissie by the way.'

Cissie held out her hand for the white-haired girl to shake, but the other girl just looked at her, not saying a word.

'Okay...' Cissie put her hand away. 'So you're not much of a talker. No big. That's cool. I'll just... stand here.'

Cissie stepped away from the white-haired girl and contented herself with watching the approaching Titans Tower. She the narrowed her eyes. Up in the sky, she could almost swear that she saw two figures flying towards the tower...

* * *

**Up in the sky-**

Up above the two girls' heads, Superman was escorting his young protégé Superboy **(1) **to Titans Tower.

'I don't see why I have to join this dumb old kid's club...' Superboy sulked as he lagged behind the Man of Steel. 'Why me? I bet Supergirl didn't have to join...'

'That isn't the point, Connor.' Superman pointed out as he landed outside the Tower. 'It will do you good to join a group your own age.'

'Yeah, whoopee.' Superboy twirled his finger in the air. 'We'll most probably sit around a campfire and sing camp songs.'

'Cheer up, kiddo. It might never happen...'

Superman and Superboy both shielded their eyes as the Flash arrived with a cloud of kicked up dust. With him was a redheaded boy dressed in a red-and-white costume.

'Thinking of having Impulse join the Titans as well, Wally?' Superman surmised.

'Sure am, Blue.' the Flash nodded. 'I thought it would do him well to socialise with kids his own age.'

'This is gonna be _sooo_ sweet!' Impulse beamed excitedly. 'I can't wait to met Beast Boy! He's the best!'

'Whatever.' Superboy shrugged.

'Any idea when the Bat's supposed to be arriving?' Flash asked.

'Any time soon, I guess.' Superman shrugged. 'You know what he's like. He never misses an appointment.'

Sure enough, the tell-tale shape of the Batplane appeared on the horizon.

'Well, it looks like everybody's here.' Flash nodded. 'Pity Wonder Girl's part of Titans East. We could have had a monopoly here.'

Superboy wasn't listening in the least. he was more concerned with the two attractive girls walking towards them.

'_Hellooo_, ladies!' Superboy flashed them his most charming smile. 'I'm Superboy. You may have heard of me.'

'Omigod!' Cissie squeaked excitedly. 'I can't believe it! You're really Superboy! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!'

Superboy then turned to the white-haired girl.

'And what about you, cutie? Have you heard of me?'

The white-haired girl just walked away without saying a single word.

'Well, that was just rude.' Superboy tutted.

Cissie took hold of Superboy's arm and beamed happily.

'Now that she's gone, you can get to know me better...'

Superboy looked about him nervously. Why did he get the feeling that he would regret meeting this girl?

Not very far away, the white-haired girl had fallen victim to Impulse's curiosity.

'Hi-hi-hi!' Impulse beamed as he grabbed the girl's hand and shook it vigorously. 'My-name's-Impulse-an-I'm-here-to-join-the-Titans-are-you-here-to-join-them-too-I-think-that-we-be-_sooo_-cool!'

'Hello Impulse.' The white-haired girl stated evenly. 'Can I have my hand back now?'

'Whoops!' Impulse grinned sheepishly. 'I'm-_sooo_-sorry-I-sometimes-get-a-little-over-excited-it's-part-of-my-powers-I-guess.'

'That's... nice.' The white-haired girl stated.

Impulse finally slowed down so he speak in a marginally more understandable way.

'So, you got a name or anything?'

'...Rose.' The girl answered. 'My name is Rose.'

'Rose, huh?' Impulse nodded politely. 'That's pretty. D'you like pizza?'

'I don't exactly dislike it.' Rose shrugged. 'You?'

'Oh, I love it.' Impulse beamed. 'D'you wanna go get some pizza later?'

'I guess.' Rose shrugged again.

Nearby, Superman, Batman, and the Flash were talking together while Robin stood to the side silently.

'Did anybody ever explain why Dick had to leave in the first place?' Flash asked. 'I've tried to call him, but he won't answer my calls.'

'It's not my place to pry.' Batman commented. 'What Dick chooses to do in his own time is his own business.'

'But you're his mentor.' Flash pointed out. 'You must know what goes on in his mind.'

'Nightwing isn't affiliated with Bruce anymore, remember?' Superman reminded the Scarlet Speedster. 'He works in Blüdhaven now. Isn't that right, Bruce?'

Batman was about to reply when an electronic crackle came form some speakers nearby. It was Beast Boy.

'Robin, Superboy, Impulse, Rose, Arrowette, welcome to the Teen Titans. We hope you survive!'

The three mentors all looked at one another as there was the sound of a scuffle.

'Sorry about BB, everybody.' Cyborg's electronic voice apologised. 'If you'd all like to walk in through those big doors in front of you, then Raven will be down to give you a tour.'

'Raven. She's that scary Goth chick, right?' Superboy asked nobody in particular. 'I'd buy _that_ for a dollar! Woof!'

'She can hear you, you know.' Impulse butted in. 'I heard that she's got all kinds of creepy mind-powers.'

'Pff. I ain't afraid of no Goth chick.' Superboy snorted.

'If you'll all walk this way?' An eerie monotone voice asked.

Superboy let out a girlish shriek and leapt into Impulse's arms.

'Ahh! Impulse, save me!'

'You must be Superboy.' Raven stated evenly. 'I have heard so much about you...'

'A-heh-heh.' Superboy smiled sheepishly. 'That's... nice.'

'Oh yeah, _reeeeeal_ manly, Superboy.' Cissie snickered. 'I can see that we're all going to have a great time here.'

Superboy just sat there in Impulse's arms as Raven led Robin and the girls inside the tower.

Impulse smiled down at Superboy.

'Did you know that you have beautiful eyes?' Impulse asked.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at the young speedster.

'Put. Me. Down.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Meet the Titans**

_Superboy, Impulse, and the others meet the Titans. Wackiness ensues. 'Nuff said. Plus: The new kids take on Cinderblock._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_For more on Starfire and the Justice League, check out '_Uncanny Justice League'

**(2)- **_For more about Superboy, check out '_Uncanny Superman.**'**


	2. Meet the Titans

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Titans**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Before he turned green, Beast Boy's natural hair colour was blond._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

Raven was showing Impulse, Superboy, and the rest of the New Titans around the Tower. The half-demon empath held her arms wide as they walked into the living room.

'And this is the living room.' Raven explained. 'This is where we hang out whenever we're not on a mission, fighting crime downtown, or working out in the gym downstairs. We have a plasma screen TV.'

_'Kewl!' _Impulse grinned happily. 'They've even got a GameStation 3!'

'That actually belongs to Beast Boy.' Raven pointed out. 'He gets rather... protective of his video games.'

'And I bet that isn't the only thing that he's protective of.' Superboy whispered to Impulse with a snicker.

'Dude, stop that.' Impulse hissed in reply, his eyes wide in fear. 'Raven can hear you. She hears all!'

'Uh, question...?' Cissie held her hand up.

'Breakfast is at seven-thirty.' Raven answered, without even hearing the question.

'Aww, man!' Superboy groaned. '_Seven-thirty? _I need my beauty sleep!'

'And now, I'd suggest that you all get to know your roommates.' Raven continued. 'We are running a little short on room temporarily, so several of you will have to share. Cissie, you are sharing with Rose, and Connor, you are sharing with Bart. Tim will have a room all to himself. That is until Cyborg manages to extend the Tower.'

'How come Bird-boy gets a room to himself?' Superboy sulked. 'I bet Batman paid you off. The Bat paid you off, didn't he?'

Raven just looked at the Boy of Steel with her gaze unreadable as always.

'Not that it's a bad thing. A-heh-heh...' Superboy smiled innocently. 'I'll go to bed now... Bye!'

Superboy flew off without another word.

'Well, you certainly seem to have made an impression on him, Raven.' Cissie chuckled. 'I've never seen somebody that scared.'

'I guess I have that effect on people.' Raven commented.

'Why do I get the feeling that joining this team is going to be anything but normal?' Robin sighed.

'And I thought I was supposed to be the pessimistic one.' Raven smiled slightly.

'Good God!' Impulse gasped in shock as he pointed an accusatory finger at Raven. 'Raven made a funny! It's the end of the world!'

'Are you quite done?' Raven asked evenly.

'I'm good.' Impulse smiled innocently. 'Now, I also have to go... to bed. Bye!'

And with that, Impulse zipped off.

'Heh. Scaring boys is fun.' Cissie smirked.

'I guess.' Rose shrugged.

Cissie frowned slightly at the white-blonde-haired girl.

'You're not much of a talker, are you?'

'My father always told me that actions spoke louder than words.' Rose explained.

'And just who would your father be?' Cissie blinked inquisitively. She was eager to ferret out as much information about the mysterious girl as she could.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Rose answered.

'Okay, _be_ cryptic then.' Cissie sniffed. 'No skin off my nose.'

* * *

**The next morning-**

It was now approaching breakfast time, and Raven was enjoying a quiet cup of herbal tea before the impending rush of hungry adolescents.

Now that Dick Grayson had left the Titans, it was left up to Raven to make sure that the others were made aware of the day's planned events. Excluding any supervillains that decided to try their luck, it usually meant training until it was time for lunch.

Raven blew the steam off her tea and held the cup up to her lips as she prepared to drink it. Raven stopped as she noticed something moving at the edge of her vision. Who else would be up so early? Cyborg would still be recharging, and Beast Boy would undoubtably still be in bed.

'Hello, Tim.' Raven greeted the Boy Wonder evenly, not even looking up from her tea.

'How did you know it was me?' Tim Drake, the second person to carry the Robin name, blinked in surrpise

'Dick always tried to sneak up on me in the mornings, as well. He wanted to test just how alert I was in the morning.' Raven pointed out. 'It never worked.'

Tim went to open the fridge to get some juice, but stopped as he saw the contents within.

'Uh, Raven... You _do_ know that you've got a great big mould creature growing in here, didn't you?'

'That's Beast Boy's pet mould.' Raven answered. 'He grew it from a leftover piece of tofu. He even named it.'

Tim narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he read the label on the tub which the mouldy tofu laid in.

'Doreen?' Tim frowned slightly. 'Beast Boy named his mouldy tofu _Doreen?'_

'Apparently he named it after his pen friend from New York.' Raven explained. 'And quite amazingly, keeping sentient tofu mould isn't the strangest thing that Beast Boy does...'

'Ooh, my ears're burning...' The eponymous green-skinned changeling grinned as he sauntered into the kitchen.

'Did you try to look inside your head using a match again?' Raven quipped.

'I love you too, Rae.' Beast Boy smirked as he gave Raven a peck on the cheek.

'Garfield...' Raven hissed at her teammate. 'Not in front of...'

'Oh, don't mind me.' Tim snickered as he poured himself some juice. 'I'm used to stuff like that. You should see what it's like when Batman and Wonder Woman are making goo-goo eyes at each other.'

Beast Boy hopped onto a stool beside Raven.

'What can I say?' Beast Boy grinned self-assuredly. 'She loves the face.'

As if to prove his point, Beast Boy morphed into a tiny little green kitty with great big wide eyes.

'Mew.' Kitty Beast Boy mewled adorably as he hopped onto Raven's lap.

'_Atchoo!_' Somebody sneezed, spoiling the mood somewhat. 'Since when have we had a cat?'

'Good morning, Cissie.' Raven nodded at the blonde archer. 'Don't worry, it's just Beast Boy.'

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form and frowned at Raven.

'Just Beast Boy? _Just Beast Boy? _What do you mean by... _Just Beast Boy?_'

Raven looked back at her green-skinned teammate.

'Off. Now.'

Beast Boy sighed reluctantly and sat back on his own seat.

'So, what's on the agenda today?' Cissie wiped her nose on some kitchen tissue.

'Please don't tell me that Cy's gonna run us though _another _training session.' Beast Boy groaned into his hands. 'What's the point of training if there aren't any bad guys to fight?'

'There is always evil to fight.' Tim replied. 'Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.'

The other Titans blinked at the Boy Wonder in surprise.

'Sorry.' Tim smiled embarrassedly. 'I was channelling Batman just then, wasn't I?'

'Just a bit.' Cissie nodded.

At that moment. Rose walked in with Bart by her side. Both Raven and Beast Boy had to look twice at the young girl's uniform. She was wearing a purple bodysuit with orange gloves and boots. Her mask was half-purple, and half-orange.

'Uh, Rae...' Beast Boy leant over and whispered to his friend. 'You don't think...'

'Stranger things have happened.' Raven shrugged.

Rose noticed how the two elder Titans were looking at her and removed her mask with a sigh.

'Okay, I guess it's time for me to come clean...'

Rose took a seat with the rest of the Titans as she prepared to tell her tale.

'You see, my father is...'

Rose's explanation was cut short as Cyborg ran in to the room with Superboy hot on his heels.

'Look alive, Titans!' Cyborg called his teammates to action. 'We've got a situation! Cinderblock just busted into the Jump City Bank!'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Superboy yelped impatiently. 'Let's go kick his craggy butt!'

Beast Boy struck a heroic pose and shouted out in his best Robin voice.

'Titans, together!'

Cissie just snickered at the sight.

'Geez, BB. You're such a tool!'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Titans Together!**

_The Titans take on the might of Cinderblock! Also, who did Rose remind Beast Boy and Raven of? Tune in next time to find out..._


	3. Titans Together!

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 3: Titans Together!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_In the comics, Slade lost his eye when his vengeful wife shot him in the face!_

* * *

**Jump City-**

Jump City was in a state of chaos. The gigantic stone villain known as Cinderblock had just broken into the Jump City Bank and was making a getaway with bags of cash. The police tried to stop the villain, but ended up being kicked aside like nothing at all.

Cinderblock had almost escaped the clutches of the police when an arrow struck him in the shoulder.

'Titans, TOGETHER!' Cyborg ordered as the rest of the Titans prepared for battle.

'Um, not that I don't appreciate you guys letting us join your little club...' Superboy piped up. 'But, couldn't we face somebody a little more tougher than a mutant brick?'

'Who would you prefer, SB?' Beast Boy smirked. 'Darkseid?'

Superboy opened his mouth to reply, but ended up being stomped underneath Cinderblock's foot.

Cinderblock chuckled in victory, thinking that he had squished the Boy of Steel flat. Unfortunately for Cinderblock, Superboy was a little more hardy than that.

Cinderblock yelped in surprise as he was propelled into the air.

'Did anybody catch the number of that truck?' A slightly wobbly Superboy wheezed.

'My turn!' Impulse said as he ran up to the fallen villain. 'I'll end this fight before you even know i...'

The young speedster's boasts were cut short as Cinderblock slammed his fist into the ground.

The rest of the Titans gasped in shock. Cinderblock had just squashed Impulse in cold blood! Or had he...?

Impulse popped up from behind Cinderblock's immense fist.

'Missed me.' Impulse stuck his tongue out. 'Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the goddamn Impulse-man!'

Cinderblock roared angrily as he tried to swat at Impulse.

'Meep-meep.' Impulse gave his best Roadrunner impression as he ran rings around Cinderblock.

Cinderblock stomped around in circles, trying desperately to squash the tiny speedster. Impulse kept on running faster and faster, using his momentum to kick up a whirlwind, spinning Cinderblock around.

'Rose, it's your turn!' Impulse called as he skidded to a halt while Cinderblock carried on spinning.

Rose unsheathed her sword with a smirk.

'I thought you'd never ask.' The silver-haired girl smirked as she leapt towards the still-spinning Cinderblock. '_YAAAHH!_'

Rose plunged her sword into Cinderblock's foot, bringing the spinning giant to a stop. Unfortunately for Cinderblock, his momentum caused his foot to break off and tumble forward.

'_Timberrrrrr!_' Rose yelled as Cinderblock toppled to the ground.

'That was a little... extreme, wasn't it?' Raven cocked a curious eyebrow. 'Impressive, yes. But still a little extreme.'

'Aww, chill out, Rae.' Impulse grinned as he zipped up and put an arm around Rose with a proud grin. 'You're just jealous because Rose is so many different flavours of badass.'

Unseen by the cocky Bart, Cinderblock had started to get up. The stone giant reached out to grab hold of the crowing speedster.

'Impulse, look out!' Robin yelled as he pulled out a Birdarang from his utility belt and tossed it at Cinderblock. The Birdarang stuck into Cinderblock's hand.

Cinderblock gave the bird-shaped boomerang sticking in his hand a quizzical look. It was beeping.

_Beep-beep-beep-BLAMMO!_

Cinderblock howled in pain as his hand exploded into a thousand tiny pieces of rock. Raven erected a force field with her powers to protect the rest of the titans form the debris.

'Oh, yeah.' Robin grinned triumphantly, pumpig a fist in the air. 'Who's the Boy Wonder?'

Raven's expression remained nonchalant as ever.

'Please don't blow up our villains.'

* * *

**Pizza Barn, later-**

The Titans were now celebrating a successful battle in the nearby pizza parlour.

'Dude, I loved it when you zipped around Cinderblock like that.' Beast Boy enthused to Impulse. 'You were like, all _whoop-whoop, whoop, _and Cinderblock was all _Grrrrr!_ And Rose, you were all _YAAAAAHH! _And Cinderblock was all _Owie! _Then Robin was all _whoosh_..._'_

Cissie leant over to whisper to Raven.

'Is your boyfriend always like this?'

'Gar... Beast Boy is not my boyfriend.' Raven answered evenly. 'We are just friends.'

'With benefits, I'll bet.' Kon snickered with a mouthful of pizza.

Raven shot the Boy of Steel a warning look.

Kon cleared his throat nervously.

'Uh... More soda, anyone?'

'Well, I think you kids did great.' Cyborg quickly changed the subject. 'That was some of the best butt-kicking I've ever seen.'

'Aww, you're too kind.' Cissie waved the compliment away. 'But by all means, don't stop.'

'Who are we gonna fight next?' Bart asked. 'Ooh! Ooh! Let's fight Dr Light!'

'He's in prison.' Cyborg remembered. 'Got his butt kicked by Huntress and Black Canary.' **(1)**

'Plasmus?' Bart suggested.

'In prison.' Cyborg replied.

'Mad Mod?' Bart continued.

'Deported.' Raven cut in. 'Also in prison.'

'Nertz.' Bart sulked. 'Who have you guys got left to fight?'

'Kitten.' Beast Boy answered. 'But trust me, you don't wanna go there. She's a psycho.'

'Is she hot?' Kon asked hopefully.

'You seem to be forgetting the fact that she's nuts.' Cyborg explained.

'But she's still hot, right?' Superboy asked again.

Cissie shook her head with a heavy sigh.

'Kon, you are such a perv.'

Kon shot the blonde archer a cheeky grin.

'But the ladies _looooove _me!'

Kon turned around to address a pair of girls sitting behind them.

'Right, ladies?'

'Get a life, loser.' One of the girls sneered.

'Denied!' Tim laughed.

Kon shot the Boy Wonder a glare before deciding to change the subject.

'So Rose, what's all this mystery surrounding your father? Who is he?'

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when a shrill voice blurted something out.

'_Friends! _It is most _joyous_ to see you!'

* * *

**Keystone City-**

Keystone City: Twin city of Central City, home of the Flash. Located just west of its for famous twin. An industrial city that was known best for its many vehicular manufacturing plants. Cars made in Keystone were reported to be the best in the country. Keystone City was about to become famous for something other than well-made cars, a new branch of the Titans was setting up shop in town!

Bumblebee had originally left Titans East to go to college, but it turned out that college just wasn't for her. Studying was no way near as fun as kicking the butts of villains. Instead of returning to her old team, as you would expect, Bumblebee decided to set up her own team. The first people that she called were Mas y Menos, two other former members of Titans east. They had left the team to tray and make their fortunes as wrestlers in their native Mexico. But, alas, it was not to be.

Amongst Bumblebee's new recruits were both former Titans, and completely new heroes entirely. Jericho, Argent, Kole, and Jinx had been involved in the Brotherhood of Evil business several years ago.

Unfortunately, after the aforementioned Brotherhood of Evil business, Jinx went back to her old tricks and became a member of HIVE again. That wasn't to be, as the Suicide Squad invaded the new HIVE HQ and recruited Jinx to her cause. **(2)** It was there that Jinx met and had a short-lived relationship with the rogue Tameranian known as Blackfire. The pair left the Squad to travel around the country, but the relationship was not to be. They soon broke up. Jinx joined up as she was looking for something to do with her life.

Kole joined up because she was searching for her caveman friend, Gnarrk. Gnarrk had mysteriously disappeared one day and Kole was desperate to find him.

Argent however, just wanted to have fun and find new people to party with.

Jericho's reasons for joining up were much more mysterious. Only Bumblebee knew why the young mute hero agreed to join the team.

Captain Boomerang Junior and Kid Devil were the two new members that joined the team.

Captain Boomerang Junior had short red-blond hair and was dressed in an all-blue outfit with a blue scarf that had a white boomerang motif. he also had several extra boomerangs attached to the front of his costume. Kid Devil on the other had looked... well, demonic. He had red skin, horns, cloven feet, claws, and a spade-tipped tail. His hair was long and white and hung down to his shoulders. He could usually be found wearing nothing but torn black shorts.

Captain Boomerang Junior was relatively new to the whole hero scene. His father was George 'Digger' Harkness, the original Captain Boomerang. His mother had given him up for adoption as soon as he was born. He had joined Titans so he could find out who his mother was.

Kid Devil, the former sidekick of the reserve Justice Leaguer known as Blue Demon, just wanted to distance himself from his mentor's shadow.

Bumblebee decided to call the team Titans International, because the team was indeed international. Mas y Menos were Mexican, Kole... Nobody knew what nationality Kole was. She lived in an underground kingdom with dinosaurs. Captain Boomerang Junior's father was Australian. Argent claimed that she was part alien, but nobody believed her. The pale-skinned Goth girl was always trying to be the centre of attention.

Titans International were presently hanging out in their newly-built Titans Tower. The people of Keystone were kind enough to assist in building the headquarters of the new team.

Kole was sitting on the big couch in the middle of the living room totally immersed in watching the TV. Argent was sitting on the other end of the couch nonchalantly filing her nails. Captain Boomerang Jr was sitting in-between the two girls twirling a boomerang in his hand. Jinx had her tongue stuck out in concentration as she tried to build a tower of cards. Jericho and Kid Devil were playing chess.

Unfortunately, the peace was not to last as Kole's TV show was interrupted by a news flash.

'_Waah!_' Kole yelled. 'What happened to my show?'

The young girl's sudden outburst caused Jinx to jump in her seat, knocking over her tower of cards.

'Aww, dammit! I almost had a complete tower then!'

'Jinx, shush!' Captain Boomerang Junior hissed. 'This looks important.'

Bumblebee and Mas y Menos rushed into the room to watch the TV as everybody gathered around to hear the news.

'Only minutes ago in the Fawcett City oil refinery, a mysterious stranger identifying himself as the Duke of Oil, launched a vicious attack, seriously injuring several workers. The police have arrived on the scene, but are having no luck against the cybernetic villain. With the Flash busy elsewhere, who could possibly save us now?'

Kid Devil grinned eagerly.

'Oh, yeah. It's hero time!'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Prodigal Titan**

_Will Titans International be able to defeat the Duke of Oil? What about the regular Titans? Who interrupted their celebratory pizza? Tune in next time to find out..._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Huntress and Black Canary beat Dr Light in _'Uncanny Justice League'.

**(2)- **_For more on Jinx joining the Suicide Squad, check out '_Uncanny Suicide Squad'


	4. The Prodigal Titans

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 4: The Prodigal Titans**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_In the comics, Rose gouged out her eye with her sword to be more like her father. Gotta love that messed up Wilson family, huh?_

* * *

**Jump City-**

The Titans had been enjoying a celebratory pizza after beating Cinderblock. That was until somebody interrupted the celebrations...

'_Friends!_ It is most _joyous_ to see you!'

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy just sat there dumbstruck. This person was somebody that they thought they would not see for a long time.

'Why friends, whatever is the matter?' Starfire frowned slightly. 'Are you not happy to see me?'

'It's not that, Star...' Cyborg finally spoke up. 'It's just...'

'Did you forget to get dressed or something?' Cissie butted in.

'This is how I always dress.' Starfire replied, looking down at her rather skimpy attire.

'_That_ is Starfire?' Connor leant over and whispered to Bart. 'Man, Nightwing must have been **_nuts_** to break up with _her!'_

'I am right here, you know.'

Connor yelped in surprise and fell out of his seat.

'Geez, man! You're worse than the freaking Bat!'

'Heh. I try my best.' Nightwing smirked as he walked up and linked his arm with Starfire's.

'Wait...' Beast Boy blinked in confusion. 'I thought you guys broke up.'

'We did break up.' Starfire nodded with a smile. 'But we managed to get some issues cleared up. We realized that we had spent too much time apart.'

'Well, it's wonderful to see you guys again.' Raven smiled slightly. 'Even if Kory did forget to get dressed.'

'Why does everybody keep saying that?' Starfire frowned. 'This is exactly how I dressed when I was working with the League of Justice.'

'Was it the League of Justice Whores?' Cissie quipped.

The blonde archer visibly flinched as everybody shot her warning glares.

'Geez. Sorry for speaking...' Cissie muttered.

Nightwing pulled out a chair so Starfire could sit down. Starfire took a seat with a thankful smile aimed at her lover.

'There are so many new faces that I do not know.' Starfire stated. 'You must have been busy since I was away.'

'Meh. Not so much.' Beast Boy shrugged. 'We've just had a few little skirmishes with losers like Cinderblock and Plasmus.'

'Uh, Garfield...? My eyes are up here.' Starfire pointed out.

'Why, I have no idea what you mean, Star.' Beast Boy smiled innocently. 'You have the most beautiful boobs... **_eyes_**... I said eyes!'

Raven shot the green-skinned shapeshifter with a glare.

'What?' Beast Boy asked innocently. 'Kory does have beautiful... eyes. You can't say that you haven't noticed how beautiful her... eyes are.'

Cyborg patted his green friend on the shoulder in sympathy.

'I think you'd better shut up, Salad-Head, while you still can.'

'Yes, please do.' Raven added. 'Or I may be liable to do something that you'd regret.'

'What _I'd _regret?' Beast Boy frowned. 'Don't you mean something that _you_ would regret?'

'I know what I mean.' Raven replied, shooting her friend with a warning glare.

'I see that nothing has changed since we were Titans.' Starfire smiled.

'Oh yeah.' Nightwing nodded. 'The more things change, the more they stay the same.'

'Especially this delicious tangy-tasting beverage.' Starfire grinned as she slurped on some mustard.

'Uh, Starfire...?' Rose piped up.

'I am fully aware of the fact that I am drinking mustard.' Starfire responded curtly. 'I may be woefully naive, but I am not stupid.'

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower-**

After the pizza, the Titans all headed back to the Tower. Nightwing and Starfire were going to stay for a while. It would be great for them to catch up on all of the action they had missed. Well, that and the fact that Beast Boy wanted to know what kind of stuff went on in the women's showers.

The senior Titans were sitting in the kitchen catching up on old times while the younger members went about their business.

'You know, I can't shake the feeling that I've met Rose somewhere before...' Nightwing frowned into his cup of coffee. 'There's something about her that seems familiar.'

'You're not the only one that thinks that, dude.' Beast Boy nodded in agreement. 'I was telling Rae the very same thing earlier.'

'Not that I want to tell you how to do your job or anything, but how much do you guys actually know about Rose?' Nightwing continued. 'Like, what's her last name?'

'Does she even _have_ a secret identity?' Starfire added, scratching her chin in thought.

'She's good at what she does.' Cyborg replied. 'That's good enough for me. Her actions are a little extreme sometimes, but she's good at it.'

'I believe that I know who Rose may remind us of...' Raven piped up. 'Slade. Just look at her uniform. Hers is half orange-and-purple. Slade was wearing something similar when he was killed by Cheshire, only half orange-and-black.' **(1)**

'So, what're you saying, Rae?' Beast Boy blinked in disbelief. 'That Rose is like, Slade's daughter or something?'

Nightwing tapped his chin in thought.

'Perhaps we had better talk to Rose about this tomorrow...'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Several floors upwards, in the levels that housed the Titans' bedrooms, Bart was heading for his room. The red-headed speedster wanted to get changed into his civvies. He, Kon, and Tim were heading into town to catch a movie.

Bart removed his yellow goggles and threw them onto his dresser.

'Man, I'm wiped...' Bart groaned as he flopped onto his bed. 'Who knew that being a Titan would be so much hard work?'

'Perhaps I might be able to help you out there, stud.'

Bart leapt off the bed with a yelp of surprise, promptly falling flat on his face. There was somebody in his bed, and it wasn't Goldilocks!

_'Rose! _What the heck are you doing in my bed?' Bart spluttered as he got to his feet. 'And why are you... naked?'

'I just wanted to hang out.' Rose shrugged as she sat up, being careful to keep herself covered with Bart's bed sheet. 'Don't you want to hang out?'

Bart pinched the bridge of his nose.

'But... you're naked!'

'You noticed that, huh?' Rose smirked cheekily. 'What's the matter, don't you like me?'

'It's not that...' Bart replied. 'It's just... why are you waiting for me in my bed naked? We've hardly said anything to each other since we joined up.'

'If there's a better way to get to know each other, I can't think of one.' Rose purred seductively. 'Now come on, come sit with me.'

'I'm all right standing, thank you.' Bart cleared his throat nervously and averted his eyes.

Rose sighed heavily.

'You're gay, aren't you? The best ones always are.'

_'Whaaaat?_' Bart spluttered.

'Whenever I get interested in a guy, they always end up being gay.' Rose sighed. 'story of my life, I guess.'

'B-but... I'm not gay.' Bart explained. 'I like girls. I like you, Rose. Just... not like this. I wanna get to know you before we do what I think you want to do.'

'I understand.' Rose nodded solemnly. '_God! _I can't believe how stupid I am for trying this! I bet you think I'm nothing but a cheap slut.'

Bart sat down on the bed and put a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder.

'I don't think you're a slut. I think you're a little bit weird, to be honest. But I don't think you're a slut.'

Rose pulled her knees up to her chin.

'You're just saying that...'

'Nuh-uh.' Bart shook his head. 'I think you're pretty, smart, and you really know how to use that sword of yours. You're badass, Rose!'

A small smile spread across Rose's lips.

'Thanks, Bart. You're the first guy to ever say anything like that to me.'

'Aww, I bet I'm not.' Bart smiled. 'I bet you've had lots of cute guys saying how pretty you are.'

'I wish.' Rose snorted bitterly. 'Most guys wouldn't touch me with a ten yard barge pole. And those ones that do want to be near name only want one thing.'

Bart's heart went out to the silver-haired young girl. Bart didn't know much about Rose, but he could tell that she must have lead a pretty messed up life.

'Hey, that's a pretty slick scar.' Bart said, noticed a round scar on Rose's shoulder that looked suspiciously like a gunshot wound. 'How'd you get that?'

'Do you know that game _Two For Flinching_?' Rose asked.

'Yeah, I've heard of it.'

'Well...' Rose took a deep breath. 'My dad used to play that with me sometimes.'

Bart winced in sympathy.

'Man, your dad must be one messed up guy to play a game like that with a little kid.'

'You don't know the worst of it.' Rose shook her head. 'You should see the rest of my scars...'

'Perhaps another time.' Bart smiled sympathetically.

Rose began to get up out of the bed.

'I-I should be going now...'

Bart took Rose by the hand, stopping her from leaving.

'No. Stay here. We could just... y'know. Hang out. I was going to hang with Tim and Kon, but I don't think they'd mind if I blew them off.'

'Kon'll blow his top when he finds out that you saw me naked.' Rose chuckled slightly.

'Yeah.' Bart matched her smile. 'Ain't it cool?'

'But I think I'd better get dressed.' Rose pointed out. 'We don't want any of the others to walk in and get the wrong conclusions.'

'Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.' Bart nodded with a chuckle.

Rose leant over and kissed Bart on the cheek.

'Thank you, Bart. I really appreciate having somebody to talk to.'

Bart just blushed deep red and giggled childishly.

* * *

**Keystone City-**

Keystone City's oil refinery was in a sorry state. There were fires blazing all over the place. Which was understandably dangerous when you have so much flammable materials stored about the place.

The main focus of the chaos was a tall, gangly red-haired man wearing a great big cowboy hat and a fancy brown suit with a bolo tie. He was the Texan cyborg known as the Duke of Oil.

'Hooo-weee! Ah do seem to have made a mess.' The Duke laughed out loud. 'There's nothin' ah like more than a li'l bit o' pyromania fun. Well, that an' money. An' a nice raw Texas steak. But that ain't mah point! I've havin' me some gul-dern fun! Heck. Ah'm havin' more fun than a sumo wrestler at a Korean barbeque joint!'

'Pity. I'm more of a sushi gal myself.'

The Duke spun around to see Bumblebee and the rest of Titans International ready for battle.

'Well, lookie here. If it ain't the li'l ol' Pee-Wee League. What do y'all think y'all are gonna do? Hit me with yo' teddy bears or somethin'?'

'Or something.' Bumblebee retorted. 'Mas y Menos, Jericho, Kole, Boomerang Junior, you guys put out the fires and rescue any trapped civilians. The rest of us will be able to take down Jethro Clampett ourselves!'

'Ooh, ah just love a gal who takes charge.' The Duke rubbed his hands together in glee. 'Well, come on then, darlin'. Bring it!'

Argent was the first to attack as she blasted the Duke in the face with a plasma blast.

'_Ahhh!_' The Duke screamed as he clutched his face. 'It burns! Oh, sweet lordy Jesus! It burns!'

'Aww, yeah!' Argent crowed in victory. 'That's what I'm talking about... Eep!'

The pale-skinned Goth's taunts were cut short as the Duke of Oil grabbed her in a gigantic robot hand.

'Ah had y'all fooled, didn't ah?' The Duke grinned, part of his face burnt away to show part of a robotic skull and a blood-red optic sensor glowing evilly, making him slightly resemble the Terminator. 'Ah ain't no ordinary run o' the mill hick. Ah got me some bitchin' superpowers!'

'You're not the only one with superpowers, cowboy.' Kid Devil growled as he took a deep breath before belching a mouthful of fire at the cybernetic redneck.

'Nope. That ain't gonna work.' The Duke tutted, now wholly down to his cybernetic skeleton. 'C'mon, surely you kids have got some real superpowers amongst ya-_AHHHHH!_'

The Duke screamed in pain as his chest exploded outwards with a burst of purple energy.

'Aww, nertz...' The Duke groaned as he toppled forwards on to his face. Jinx stood behind the villain with hands glowing with purple energy and a victorious grin on her face.

Jinx blew her finger as if it were a gun barrel.

'Oh yeah, that's the way we do it in Jump City, y'all!'

'But we're in Keystone City.' Argent pointed out.

'Shut up.' Jinx sulked. 'Just... shut up.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Ravaged**

_Who is the Ravager, and why does he want to kill Rose? _

_Meanwhile, over with Titans International, Kole finds a new friend in... Jericho?_

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**(1)- **_Cheshire killed Slade in '_Uncanny Suicide Squad'_. Or, did she...?_


	5. Ravaged: Part 1

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 5: Ravaged- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Author's Notes- **_All text in italics is Jericho using sign language._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Argent isn't British in the comics, she is actually an human/alien hybrid. And her plasma blasts were silver, not red._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

It was morning time in Titans Tower, and as usual, Raven was the first one up and about. usually Nightwing would be the first one up, but ever since he and Starfire had gotten back together, the pair had barely set foot outside their room.

Raven chuckled to herself slightly as she waited for the kettle to boil so she could make herself some herbal tea. It was lucky that Titans Tower had thick walls, or nobody would be able to get any sleep. Well, Raven did have her empathic powers, but she tried not to pry into other people's business without permission.

Raven turned from the kettle as she sensed an almost overwhelming sense of happiness. It couldn't be Starfire, as whenever the Tameranian princess broadcasted her emotions, it was nothing but joy, but this had something else to it. Some kind of darkness...

'Mornin', Raven.' Rose yawned sleepily as she flopped on to the couch and flicked on the TV. 'Have a pleasant night's sleep?'

'It was... adequate.' Raven stated evenly as she looked the unusually happy silver-haired girl over. There was something not right about the mysterious silver-haired girl. Raven hadn't sensed anything like it since Terra...

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and pulled her cloak around her as a red blur zoomed past her and garbed a box of cereal out of a nearby cupboard.

'Impulse.' Raven nodded by way of greeting.

'Mornin'.' Impulse mumbled as he dug his hand into the box of cereal, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried to fish the free toy out.

'If you're looking for the free toy, Beast Boy already has it.' Raven pointed out. 'I believe it was a Kilowog statuette. Beast Boy needed it to collect the whole series of mini Green Lanterns.'

Impulse dumped the box of cereal back on the counter, haphazardly spilling its contents all over.

'Aww, nertz.' The young speedster sulked as he slumped down beside Rose.

'Aww, don't get too upset, stud.' Rose cooed as she twirled her finger in Bart's hair. 'I'm sure I can think of something to cheer you up...'

Raven shook her head with a slight smile.

'Kids...'

Raven had just taken a seat on the couch when she heard a muttered curse coming from the doorway that led to the bedrooms. It was Superboy. The young clone looked as if he hadn't had any sleep all night. His hair was dishevelled, and he was bleary eyed.

'_Fraggin_' Nightwing and Starfire and their _fraggin_' sexy shenanigans. Can't get any _fraggin_' sleep.'

Raven cocked an eyebrow as she took a sip of her herbal tea.

'Rough night?'

'_Fraggin_' super-hearing.' Superboy continued to mutter, barely paying Raven any heed. 'More like a _fraggin' _pain in the _fraggin'_ _son-of-a-bastich _backside if you ask me. Gonna _fraggin'_ kill the _fraggin' sons-of-bastiches...'_

Raven just shrugged and continued to drink her herbal tea.

'Raven, do you know when the others will be up?' Rose asked.

Raven looked over the brim of her teacup. This was an unusual turn of events. Rose wasn't exactly social, so what would she want with the rest of the Titans?'

'The others should be up anytime soon.' Raven reasoned. 'I'd give Nightwing and Starfire some time though. They're... getting reacquainted.'

_'Fraggin' _hate 'em...' Superboy muttered. 'Gonna _fraggin'_ kill 'em. Kill 'em _fraggin'_ good...'

'Oh, is that what we're calling it now?' Beast Boy smirked as she bounced into the room and vaulted over the back of the couch to land beside Raven. 'I thought it was called _making_ _the beast with two backs_. Or _hopping on the good foot and doing the bad thing_. Or _rocking the Kasbah._ Or...'

Raven looked at her green-skinned teammate with an even glare.

'Garfield...' Raven warned him.

Beast Boy smiled innocently.

'Shutting up.'

'I've got something to tell everybody.' Rose continued. 'Something really important.'

'Ooh! Ooh! I know this one!' Arrowette piped up as she walked in. 'You're actually the spawn of some immortal demon lord.'

'No, that would be me.' Raven told the blonde archer. 'My father is an immortal demon lord.'

'And isn't that just super?' Arrowette grinned with faux sweetness as she took a seat.

'Now, Arrowette, be nice.' Robin ordered her as he walked in with Cyborg. 'We don't wanna split the team up with arguments as soon as we've formed.'

'No sign of 'Wing or Star?' Cyborg noticed as he looked around to see the former protégé of the Dark Knight and his alien girlfriend.

'I might as well start without them then.' Rose sighed as she got to her feet.

Impulse stood up with Rose and gently squeezed her hand in comfort.

'Rose, you don't have to do this.'

'I want to do this, Bart.' Rose smiled sadly. 'I don't want to keep any secrets from my friends. Especially the kind that could come back and bite me in the butt.'

Impulse nodded in understanding and sat back down.

Rose stepped up in front of her teammates. The silver-haired heroine wrung her hands nervously as she tried to find the right words.

'You guys are most probably wondering who my parents are. To be honest, I can't blame you. This strange girl joins the team without so much as by your leave and expects to be trusted straight away? Well, I for one know that it isn't going to be that easy. Add to the fact that you have all most probably noticed some similarities between my uniform and that of Slade's...'

'So, what're you saying?' Beast Boy asked. 'That you're Slade's daughter?'

'_Garfield...' _Raven groaned.

Beast Boy then looked around at the exasperated glances from his teammates.

'I just spoilt the surprise, didn't I?' The changeling winced.

'Oh yeah.' Cyborg nodded. 'Your comic timing sucks, dude.'

Rose cleared her throat Before continuing.

'Slade Wilson is... _was _my father. My mother was an ex-prostitute called Lillian 'Sweet Lilly' Worth. She was one of Slade's... associates.'

'Heh. I never knew Slade liked hookers.' Superboy snorted. 'Or even adult women in general. I always took him to be into jailbait.'

'_Superboy!_' Robin hissed at the half-Kryptonian clone before turning back to Rose. 'Please, carry on...'

So Rose did...

'Slade and my mother had an on-off relationship. During one of their reunions, I was conceived. My mother, knowing all about Slade's job as a mercenary, kept the fact that she was pregnant a secret. But, as bad luck would have it, Slade found out. He then took me under his wing as his apprentice. This never worked out. My mother was starting to get fed up of Slade mistreating me, using me as his own private weapon, so she tried to kill him. She confronted Slade with a gun, but his fast reflexes saved him. All my mother managed to do was shoot out Slade's eye. She disappeared soon after, leaving me to fend for myself.'

'Then why didn't Slade come after you?' Cyborg scratched his head. 'With this Lilly woman gone, surely Slade would have no problem tracking you down.'

'That was when he became involved with the HIVE.' Rose explained. 'And the rest, as you all know, was history...'

'...Wow. That took a lot of guts to come forward and say that.' Robin praised her.

'You guy's aren't freaked out that I'm the daughter of one of your deadliest enemies?' Rose asked nervously.

'Why would we be freaked?' Beast Boy countered. 'Just look at Raven, here. Her dad's like, Satan, or something.'

'Thank you, Garfield.' Raven rolled her eyes.

Before the Titans could ask any more questions however, alarms began to blare all through the Tower.

'Looks like we'll have to leave the Q and A for a later date.' Cyborg said as he leapt to his feet. 'Everybody, to the T-Computer!'

* * *

**The T-Computer-**

The Titans were now all gathered around the T-Computer, the huge computer that alerted them to any evildoers trying their luck. Nightwing and Starfire were there as well. The alarms had interrupted their... reunion.

'So, what's the what, boss man?' Superboy yawned as Nightwing looked for information on whichever evildoer was up to no good. 'Is it the HIVE? Dr Light? Plasmus?'

'I'm patching the T-Computer into some news footage.' Nightwing explained as a picture appeared on the computer screen.

The pictured showed a man dressed all in red. The top of the man's mask was open, allowing his billowing brown hair to show through. He had a bandolier slung over his shoulder and was carrying some rather nasty hardware.

'Oh, no.' Rose held her head in her hands. 'Not now. Not him...'

'Do you know this man, Rose?' Starfire blinked.

'His name is Wade DeFarge. He's Slade's crazy half-brother, my uncle. He's had it in for Slade ever since they were kids.'

'Explanations later.' Nightwing stated as he got to his feet. 'We have to stop this Wade guy before innocent people are hurt. Titans... _TOGETHER!_'

* * *

**Keystone City-**

Kole, the crystal-weaving Titan from a strange land under the ground, was walking through the home of Titans International. She had been making herself something to eat in the kitchen when she heard somebody playing the guitar. It couldn't have been Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, or Kid Devil because they were in the city taking part in a press conference. Captain Boomerang Junior and Argent were watching TV, and Jinx was on the phone. It could only have been Jericho playing the melodic music.

Her sandwich abandoned, Kole headed for Jericho's room, almost as if the young mute hero's music had hypnotised her.

Captain Boomerang Junior looked over the back of the couch and watched Kole wander out of the room.

'What's up with her?' Boomerang Junior wondered, indicating Kole with a jerk of his thumb.

'Like I care.' Argent shrugged. 'Now shut up, my bloody show's on.'

Kole headed up the stairs to the bedrooms, Jericho's guitar playing drawing her ever nearer.

Kole stopped outside the door to her teammate's room. What if Jericho wanted to be alone?

'P-perhaps I'd better go...' Kole mumbled to herself as she started to back away down the hall.

Then, the guitar playing stopped and footsteps approached the door.

Jericho opened the door and stepped out. Once Jericho saw that Kole was standing there, he smiled kindly at her.

The young blonde hero opened his door and held out his arm, as if he was asking Kole to join him.

'D-do you want me to come in?' Kole asked nervously.

Jericho simply nodded his head.

'Uh... thanks.' Kole smiled nervously as she stepped into Jericho's room.

Kole's mouth fell open at the sight of her mute teammate's room. It was beautiful! There were paintings adorning all four walls. There was also a half-finished painting on an easel positioned beside the window.

'Wow. These painting are beautiful!' Kole breathed. 'Who is this brown-haired woman in this painting?'

Jericho signed something with his hands. Kole frowned as she tried to understand what he was 'talking' about. Kole wasn't very well versed on sign language just yet.

'Oh, your mother.' Kole nodded in understanding. 'She's a very beautiful woman.'

'_Thank you._' Jericho signed.

'So, you play the guitar, huh?' Kole asked as she walked about the room.

Jericho nodded in reply and picked up his guitar. He then held out the guitar, as if offering it to Kole.

'Oh, no. I can't play.' Kole shook her head. 'I'd sound terrible anyway.'

Jericho just smiled kindly and put his guitar back on its stand.

Kole coughed nervously. She was never very good at small talk.

'So...'

Jericho smiled back at Kole and scratched the back of his neck nervously. It looked like he wasn't very good with small talk either.

'_Are you hungry?_' Jericho signed.

'I was about to make a sandwich.' Kole explained. 'But then I heard you playing your guitar.'

'_Sorry._' Jericho smiled nervously.

'Oh no, it's alright.' Kole smiled. 'No harm done. Argent has most probably eaten it anyway.'

'_Do you want to go out and get something to eat?'_

Kole blinked in confusion. Did she understand that correctly? Was Jericho actually asking her out on a... date?

Jericho looked back at Kole, expecting an answer.

'I-I-I'd love to go and get something to eat with you.' Kole blushed. 'Just let me get some money.'

'_No.' _Jericho shook his head. _'I want to pay.'_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Ravaged- Part 2**

_Rose and the Titans take on her loony uncle Wade. Meanwhile, Kole and Jericho go out on their date._


	6. Ravaged: Part 2

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 6: Ravaged- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Jump City-**

Jump City was in a state of chaos. A red-clad man was shooting up a storm. He was Wade DeFarge, Slade Wilson's insane half-brother. He also went by the name of the Ravager. His attacks didn't seem to have any particular pattern. Apart from creating random chaos, that is.

The Ravager lowered his shotgun at a police officer that was holding his gun out in front of him.

'Are you going to use that peashooter, or are you just gonna stand there and pee your pants?' The Ravager queried.

'Y-you're under a-arrest...' The quivering police officer stammered, trying to look forceful. 'Y-you have th-th-the r-right to r-remain silent. H-however, anything y-you do say may b-be...'

'Bored now.' The Ravager rolled his eyes underneath his mask as he cocked his shotgun.

_CHOOM!_

The Ravager was knocked off his feet by a sonic blast from Cyborg's arm-mounted sonic cannon.

_'Booyah!' _The cybernetic Titan crowed as his arm returned to normal. 'I guess that takes care of that.'

'Kids nowadays.' The Ravager shook his head as he tossed some kind of high-tech-looking device at Cyborg. The device latched on to Cyborg's chest unit and sent thousands of volts shooting through his body.

'Cyborg!' Nightwing yelled in concern. 'If you've hurt him...'

'Ooh.' The Ravager childishly mocked the Titans. 'Is the former protégé of the Goddamn Batman gonna get nasty? C'mon, give me your best shot!'

'You asked for it...' Nightwing narrowed his eyes under his mask. _'Yahh!_'

Nightwing leapt at the Titans' shotgun-wielding foe with a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, the red-clad man easily blocked the kick with his arm before dealing Nightwing another roundhouse kick in return.

_CRACK!_

Before the Ravager could even follow up on his attack, the ground around him exploded in bright green-coloured blasts of energy.

'You will stop this fighting right now!' Starfire demanded, her eyes glowing bright green. 'I do not wish to harm you, but if you continue to resist, I will be forced to take desperate measures.'

The Ravager wasn't impressed in the least. He pointed his shotgun at Starfire. The rest of the Titans got ready to make their moves.

'Wait! Everybody stop!' Rose yelled. 'It's me that you're after. Just... please, don't hurt my friends.'

'And spoil my fun?' The red-clad man snorted. 'I was just getting started.'

Rose slowly walked towards her insane uncle.

'Please, Uncle Wade... Stop all this. I'm here totally unarmed. It's me you want.'

The Ravager put his shotgun away with a sigh.

'You always were too trusting, Rose.' The red-clad mercenary shook his head with a sigh.

'And you were always a no-good psycho!' Rose retorted as she unsheathed her sword and lashed out at her uncle.

The Ravager barely had enough time to unsheathe his own sword.

'Ooh, you were lying.' The Ravager chuckled as he blocked Rose's attack with his own sword. 'Cunning little minx, aren't you?'

'Why are you here?' Rose growled through gritted teeth as she struggled to force the Ravager back.

'Oh, same old.' The Ravager shrugged. 'A little bit of chilling, a little bit of killing. You know how it is. Y'know, you're so much like your father. I recognise the way you hold your sword.'

Rose bristled with anger.

'I am **_nothing_** like my father!'

'Sure you're not, precious.' The Ravager smirked sarcastically. 'Now, are we going to get on with this fight, or are we just going to stand here and reminisce?'

Before Rose could even reply, Impulse zipped up and snatched the Ravager's sword away from him.

'Ha-ha! Got your sword! Not so tough now, are you?'

'I don't need my sword to take down cocky little punks like you.' The Ravager sneered as he reached for his shotgun.

'Oh no, I don't think you'll be needing that.' Superboy tutted as he heated up the Ravager's shotgun with his Heat Vision.

'_Yaah!_' The Ravager yelled in pain as he dropped the super-heated shotgun to the ground. 'You'll pay for that, you little sonova...'

'Please, keep the bad language to a minimum.' Raven stated evenly. 'There are women and children present.'

Raven used her telekinetic powers to bind the Ravager's arms.

'Rrrr! Let me out of here!' The Ravager demanded. 'Or so help me God...'

Arrowette nocked an arrow into her bow and aimed it at the red-clad mercenary.

'You so don't want to finish that statement.' The blonde archer warned him. 'That is unless you wanna end up with an new and unusual piercing.'

The Ravager snarled in anger as a small green monkey scrambled over his head. The green monkey then changed back into its more usual form of Beast Boy.

'What do you guys say to unmasking this loser?' The green changeling pondered. 'I wanna see the face of the guy that's been causing all this fuss.'

'I don't see why not.' Robin nodded in agreement as he walked up and grabbed the back of the Ravager's red mask, yanking it off his face.

'Omigod!' Superboy gasped in mock surprise. 'It's old Mr McGruder! The caretaker!'

The rest of the Titans shot the half-Kryptonian clone identical glares.

'Oh, _come on!_ You _know_ you were all thinking it!' Superboy groaned. 'Nope? Not one little 'Jinkies' between you? You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother to make pop culture references.'

'You kids haven't heard the last of this!' The Ravager snarled angrily. 'I'll get out of jail, and when I do...'

'We'll be ready for you.' Rose retorted as she held her sword against her insane uncle's throat. 'And next time I won't be so forgiving...'

And with that, the Titans carted the captive Ravager off to the waiting police. Of course, they made sure to confiscate all of his weapons to make sure that he didn't give the cops the slip.

Rose and Impulse stood back and watched as the Ravager was taken away in the back of the police van.

'Well, that must have been unusual for you.' Impulse blinked. 'It's not every day that you have to fight an insane uncle.'

'I shouldn't have come here.' Rose held her head solemnly. 'I've endangered the whole city.'

'Now, there's no need to talk like that.' Nightwing reassured the depressed young heroine. 'Quite a few of us have complicated family issues. Take me for instance. I'm an orphan and was pretty much raised by Batman. Starfire's parents sold her into slavery at a young age, and she has a long-standing rivalry with her older sister. Raven's father is Trigon the Terrible.'

'Yeah, thanks for reminding everybody of that, Dick.' Raven rolled her eyes.

'Heck...' Nightwing continued. 'I bet that the only one here with a normal family life is Superboy. Well, unless that it turns out that he's half-cloned from Lex Luthor as well, and that would just be silly.'

* * *

**Central City-**

It was a terribly rainy night in Central City. A bus pulled up beside a stop and a pink-haired figure dressed all in black stepped off before putting up an umbrella and sloshing through the puddle-strewn sidewalk. The woman was Jinx, charter member of Titans International. She was in town to visit an old friend.

Jinx rustled around in her coat pocket for the address that she had written down on a piece of paper.

'2218 Gardner Fox Apartments.' Jinx read off the hastily-scribbled note. 'Hunh. Now I just need to find the place.'

Jinx turned a corner and was almost knocked off her feet as the wall of the nearby bank building exploded outwards.

Jinx steadied herself against a lamppost with a put our growl.

'What the hell...?'

Jinx soon got her answers as a man dressed in a brightly-coloured costume bounced out on a pogo stick with a sack of money slung over his shoulder.

'Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!' The Trickster taunted as he bounced out of the bank and made his getaway.

The Trickster's getaway was short-lived, however as a red blur zoomed past him.

'Now, didn't your mother ever tell you not to take things that didn't belong to you?' The Flash smirked as he skidded to a halt on the wet road.

'I've got just the thing to deal with you, Flash...' The Trickster said as he rustled around in his pocket for something. 'Now, if I could just find it...'

The Trickster threw a rubber chicken to the floor...

'Nope.'

A pair of chattering teeth...

'That's not it.'

A whoopie cushion...

'Nope again.'

An electric hand buzzer...

'Damn. Where did I put it...?'

And, a yo-yo...

'Aww, that isn't fair.' The Trickster sulked childishly. 'Somebody stole my exploding cigars. What sort of world do we live in when somebody can't have something without some scumbag stealing it?'

'Are you looking for these?' The Flash sighed as he held up an ornately-carved cigar box.

'Yeah, they're the ones.' The Trickster nodded with a happy grin. 'Now, gimmie!'

'No...' The Flash shook his head. 'I don't think I will.'

'Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!' The Trickster demanded, on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum.

'This guy giving you trouble, Red?' Jinx asked as she walked up nonchalantly.

The Trickster narrowed his eyes at the new arrival.

'Who are you? I don't know you. Go away.'

'Aww, that's no way to treat a lady, Jesse.' The Flash chuckled. 'Hey Jinx, what brings you to town?'

'Just checking up on and old friend.' Jinx answered. 'You?'

'Same old, same old.' The Flash shrugged. 'You know how it is.'

'_Ex-cuse _me?' The Trickster waved his hand in an attempt to get their attention. 'Super-Villain enacting his evil plan over here!'

The Flash and Jinx both smirked at each other.

'Feel like a team-up?' The Scarlet Speedster enquired.

Jinx matched the Flash's grin as her hands began to glow with purple energy. 'I thought you'd never ask...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Joyous Day of Birth!**

_It's Starfire's birthday, and the rest of the Titans hold her a surprise fancy dress party. Meanwhile, Jinx and the Flash continue with their team-up._


	7. Joyous Day Of Birth!

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 7: Joyous Day of Birth!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

It was morning at the home of Jump City's very own team of young heroes. Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, otherwise known as Starfire, or Kory to her friends, was still in bed.

Ever since Kory had gotten back together with Dick Grayson, the former protégé of Batman known as Nightwing, she had shared a room with the young vigilante.

A smiling Kory rolled over expecting to see her lover peering back at her. No such luck. There was nothing there except an empty bed. Kory frowned to herself and sat up in bed.

'Where could Dick have gone?' Kory thought out loud. 'Has he lost interest in me already? Am I not an adequate sexual partner?'

Kory quickly shook such thoughts from her head.

'No. That cannot be right.' Kory shook her head. 'Dick would never do such a thing. Dick asked me to marry him. **(1) **Perhaps Dick has departed to make me breakfast so I may eat it in bed.' Her smile returned at the thought of being served breakfast in bed. She had heard that it was considered a very romantic gesture among Earth natives.

Kory's stomach let out a grumble of protest.

'I cannot wait until Dick brings me breakfast.' Kory sighed as she threw her beautiful long legs over the edge of the bed. 'I just hope that we have some mustard. That usually helps me wake up.'

Kory padded past Silkie's basket. She frowned in confusion. The mutant moth larva would usually be snoring away in his basket. But he wasn't there.

'Perhaps Silkie has gone to help Dick in making my breakfast.' Kory surmised.

The alien princess threw on a bright pink robe and slipped her feet into her favourite pair of fuzzy bunny slippers. Hopefully the kitchen would not be too chaotic by the time she got there.

Starfire stepped out of her room, expecting to hear the sound of many young heroes clamouring for the best picks of breakfast. Unusually, everything was quiet. The only sound in the corridor was the slight hum of the lights above Kory's head.

'This is most unusual.' Kory frowned as she walked onwards. 'I should have seen somebody by now...'

'_SURPRISE!_'

Kory leapt back in shock, her eyes glowing bright green as she readied herself to defend herself against her attacker.

'Happy birthday, Kory!' The Titans cheered.

'I-I do not understand...' Kory blinked in confusion, her eyes returning to normal.

Dick stepped up and put his arm around Kory's shoulder.

'It's your birthday, Kory.' Dick pointed out. 'Don't you even remember?'

Starfire's jaw dropped in embarrassment, and she slapped herself on the head.

'X'Hal! I forgot all about it!'

'Well, you'd better get dressed.' Raven told her. 'Because we're having a fancy dress party.'

'I thought you were against us having a party where we all, in your own words, dress up like idiots?' Beast Boy remembered.

'I just want to see whether you end up looking as stupid as you did last year.' Raven admitted.

'You said you liked my Austin Powers costume.' Beast Boy shot Raven a suspicious glare.

'I was being sarcastic.' Raven pointed out. 'It's what I do.'

'Well, I think that you're gonna _love_ my costume this year.' Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest with a cocky grin. 'You could even say that this year's costume is... _pimpin'!_'

Raven shivered in dread.

'Tell me that you're kidding. _Please _tell me you're kidding.'

Beast Boy just smirked mischievously.

Raven shot the short green shapeshifter a glare.

'Just as long as you don't rope me into joining you. I had enough embarrassment the year before last.'

'It's not my fault that the Jane costume was two sizes two small.' Beast Boy held up his hands in defence. 'And there was no way that the costume straps would have snapped on their own. You must have done something to it.'

'Now, why would I even think about sabotaging my costume so that I accidentally expose myself?' Raven shot back.

'I'unno.' Beast Boy shrugged. 'Cuz you think I'm hot, and you were trying to show me how much you wanted me?'

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. The half-demon empath just slunk away to plot revenge.

* * *

**Later-**

Kory's birthday party was in full swing. Cyborg and the younger Titans were all in their costumes. Cyborg had put on a helmet ,painted his sonic cannon black and had stuck a purple Decepticon symbol on his chest. He was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

Superboy was dressed in a smart black tuxedo. He was supposed to be James Bond. Or a head waiter. Nobody was quite sure, although he claimed to be the famous super-spy.

Arrowette had changed from her usual red uniform and white skirt into a green tunic with matching tights. Nobody was all that surprised that the young archer had dressed as Robin Hood.

Robin was wearing a brown wide-rimmed hat with a long trenchcoat and a multi-coloured scarf. He also had a brown curly wig on his head. He was dressed as Doctor Who. Tom Baker's Fourth Doctor to be exact.

Impulse was wearing dark blue pants, black boots, and a black waistcoat over a white long-sleeved shirt. There was also a holster hanging from his hip. He was Han Solo. Rose had chosen quite a suitable costume to match Impulse's. She had her hair in a long ponytail. she was wearing a skimpy brown bikini with shiny brass attachments. She was dressed as Princess Leia.

'Anybody know where the birthday girl is?' Cissie asked. 'We can't start on the food without her. And I'm getting hungry.'

'Good luck with that.' Superboy sniffed with a disgusted look on his face as he poked at some blue sloppy stuff in a bowl. 'Is any of this food even _edible_ for people?'

'Why don't you try some, Connor?' Rose retorted. 'If you die of food poisoning then we'll know not to eat it.'

'Oh, look at me, I'm laughing.' Connor smiled sarcastically. 'Oh, my sides may just split.'

'Keep it down, you two.' Cyborg told the two young heroes. 'Let's not get in a fight just yet. We still have to wait for the others.'

'Holy moley!'

The Titans all turned as one at the sound of Bart's exclamation. Beast Boy had just walked out in his costume. The green-skinned shapeshifter was dressed in a two-piece suit that was bright purple and had black-and-white striped highlights. On his head was a top hat in the same motif. Beast Boy had oodles of rings on his fingers and a great big medallion dangling form his neck. There was so much bling in Beast Boy's costume that it made Mr T look like cheap crap.

'What up?' The pimped-out changeling grinned as he twirled his jewel-encrusted cane.

'Oh, God...' Cyborg groaned. 'You've been watching Starsky and Hutch again, haven't you?'

'Don't make me go upside yo' head, fool!' Pimp Beast Boy swatted his cybernetic teammate upside the head with his cane. 'I look totally shiznit, yo!'

'I thought you and Raven were dressing as a pair.' Robin stated. 'Don't tell me that you somehow managed her to dress up as one of your 'hos.'

Beast Boy just grinned mischievously.

'Dude, you must have a death wish, or something.' Cyborg shook his head in pity. 'Raven will have your butt in a sling.'

'Let this be a lesson to everybody, never make a wager that you can't follow up on.'

The Titans all turned to see Raven. The half-demon empath looked quite a sight. She was dressed in a bright purple low-cut mini-dress that barely concealed her curves. She was made-up to the extreme as well. Beast Boy was lucky that Raven had a reign on his temper, or he would have ended up being flung through one of the top-floor windows.

'Damn, Raven!' Connor leered. 'You look _fiiiine!_'

Beast Boy smacked the half-Kryptonian clone on the head with his cane.

'Get your eyes of my 'ho, beeyotch!'

'I couldn't have said better myself.' Cissie smirked. 'You got served, Connor.'

'Shut up' Connor shot the young archer a glare. 'Just... shut up.'

Fortunately, further bloodshed was prevented as Kory and Dick walked into the room, fashionably late.

'Greetings friends!' The Tameranian princess threw her arms up in celebration. 'Is this not a most joyous day of birth?'

The Titans looked the pair up and down. They had swapped uniforms. Kory was wearing Dick's black Nightwing suit with the blue bird emblem on the chest. She also had his black eye mask. Her hair was even tied in a ponytail, just like Dick's usually was.

And as for Dick, well... I think you can make up your own minds...

'My eyes!' Connor clutched his face with a pained yell. 'My beautiful, beautiful eyes!'

'You lost a bet too, eh Dick?' Beast Boy smirked at his scantily-clad leader.

'No.' Dick responded. 'I just wanted to freak Superboy out.'

* * *

**Central City-**

Jinx and the Flash stood back and watched as the unconscious Trickster was taken away by the police.

'You make sure that he gets his meds, okay?' The Scarlet Speedster reminded the cops. 'James Jesse isn't a bad guy, he's just a little messed up in the head.'

'Not everyone would agree with you there, Red.' Jinx pointed out. 'Some people would say that criminals should be strung up and shot.'

'Is that what they taught you in the Suicide Squad?' The Flash blinked. 'You never used to be so bloodthirsty.'

'Not bloodthirsty.' Jinx sighed. 'Merely realistic. Some people don't believe in all that junk about good being in everybody.'

'You always were a cynic though.' The Flash stated. 'So, what brings you to my fair city?'

'Just wanted to hang, is all.' Jinx shrugged. 'Would that be a problem?'

The Flash narrowed his eyes underneath his mask. Jinx wasn't telling the whole truth.

'Jinx, you suck at lying.' The Flash pointed out. 'Now, are you gonna tell me the truth, or will I have to find out myself?'

Jinx sighed heavily. This wasn't how she had pictured her reunion with her former beau.

'Can't we go somewhere a little warmer?' Jinx requested. 'I'm getting drenched to the skin.'

'Sure.' The Flash nodded. 'I know a place that makes those cool little onion flower things.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Jinxed**

_What does Jinx want to say to the Flash? And what of Starfire's fancy dress party? How will Raven pay Beast Boy back formaking her dress up as one of his 'hos? Tune in next time to find out..._


	8. Jinxed

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 8: Jinxed**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Central City-**

Jinx was sitting in a bar with Wally West, the Flash. The Scarlet Speedster had quickly changed into his civvies as not to cause any fuss. Jinx didn't bother getting changed. She wasn't all that well known anyway.

Wally downed his drink and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

'So Jinx, what's this big thing that you wanted to tell me?'

Jinx idly played with the neck of her Martini glass.

'I-it's complicated...' The former HIVE graduate admitted. 'I don't know whether I can explain it all at once...'

'Well, I've got the day off work tomorrow, so we've got plenty of time for you to tell me whatever it is you need to say.' Wally encouraged her. 'So, go ahead.'

Jinx sighed heavily as she tried to put her thoughts into words.

'I guess I'm just trying to find my place in the world.' Jinx explained. 'We all know how my time with the HIVE worked out...'

'And what about this new Titans team in Keystone?' Wally blinked. 'I thought you were doing that now.'

'That's the thing...' Jinx sighed. 'I just don't feel like it's working for me. Don't get me wrong, I like the others, it's just... I don't think it's for me.'

'Wait...' Wally interrupted. 'You're not thinking of taking up a life of crime again, are you?'

'Oh God, no!' Jinx shook her head vehemently. 'There's no way in hell that I'm gonna go back to those losers in the HIVE! When I quit them, I promised myself that I'd never look back. I intend to keep that promise.'

'So, what's the big problem?' Wally tried to figure it out. 'It sounds like you're doing great with Titans International. Hell, you already took down your first villain all on your own.'

'The Duke of Oil?' Jinx snorted. 'Oh yeah, he was a _real _threat to humanity. _C'mon! _He's so lame that even _Vibe_ could take him down!'

'Fine. Whatever.' Wally shrugged. 'That still doesn't explain why you're still making with the angst.'

'Do you remember the time we had together?' Jinx reminded him warmly, referring to the time she and the then Kid-Flash had formed a crime fighting, and romantic, partnership.

'Yeah...' Wally smiled nostalgically. 'We had a lot of fun.'

'Then let's do it again!' Jinx placed her hands on top of Wally's on the table. 'Let's become a team again! Let's clean Central City up together!'

'Not that it isn't an attractive proposition...' Wally answered. 'Cuz it is. It's just... I'm not in the market for a sidekick.'

'Why does it have to be sidekick?' Jinx shot back. 'Why can't we be equal partners? Y'know, like Blue Beetle and Booster Gold?'

Wally sighed heavily.

'There's no way that I'm going to change your mind, is there?'

'Nope.' Jinx shook her head with a cheeky smile. 'So, what do you say? Partners again?'

Wally shook Jinx's hand with a big grin.

'Partners!'

No sooner had the pair of heroes reached an agreement, then something exploded outside the bar, eliciting a scream from several of the patrons.

'Man, talk about dramatic irony.' Wally quipped. 'And look at that, it's some old friends!'

Jinx peered out of the windows and saw that the people outside were indeed 'old friends'. It was Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kid Wykkyd. The HIVE Five was in town!

* * *

**Titans Tower, meanwhile-**

Starfire's fancy dress birthday party was in full swing. The young heroes were having a whale of a time. Cyborg had taking it upon him to be the DJ for the night. It was quite unusual to see what seemed to be Megatron, leader of the evil Decepticons, jamming on the decks.

While several of the Titans danced to the music, several more were hanging out by the trestle tables. Raven had really outdone herself this time. The half-demon empath seemed to have a hidden talent for cooking.

'Mmm Raven, this Tameranian grabthar pie is delicious!' Starfire complimented her friend as she wiped purple goop from her lips with a napkin. 'Tell me, how did you manage to make such a thing when there are not any grabthar berries on Earth?'

'A great cook never reveals her secrets.' Raven replied coyly. 'Besides, if you knew what I _really_ made it out of, I doubt you'd be so happy to eat it.'

Starfire decided that the wise option would be to keep quiet and to stop asking questions. So the alien princess thanked Raven once more before heading over to Nightwing. Perhaps the former protégé of the Batman would be happy to dance.

Raven sighed slightly as she turned to rearrange her food. So much effort had gone into making Starfire's birthday feast, yet hardly anybody even took any effort to appreciate her efforts.

'You see anything that you like?' Raven smiled slightly as she saw Superboy perusing the bounty on offer.

'Haven't you got anything from Earth?' The half-Kryptonian clone responded. 'Y'know, none of this alien crap.'

'That's a little fresh from somebody that's half-alien themselves.' Raven stated.

'You know what I mean.' Superboy rolled his eyes. He smiled when he saw something that he did recognise. 'Ooh, chilli!'

'I'd better be careful of that chilli if I were you...' Raven warned the Boy of Steel. 'That's Green Arrow's own special recipe. It's notoriously spicy. Not many people can handle it.'

'Oh, that's just an urban myth.' Superboy snorted as he began to shovel the chilli down his throat. 'I got DNA from Superman! Besides, everybody knows that GA is full of bullshi...'

Superboy trailed off as the full force of the chilli hit him. The young clone's cheeks began to turn bright red. Then he clutched his throat and began to make choking noises.

'W-w-water...' Superboy wheezed. 'G-give me... w-water...'

'Oh, you don't want to do that...' Raven admired her fingernails nonchalantly. 'Water will only make it worse.'

Superboy then flew off with a strained cry in the direction of the rooftop swimming pool.

Robin couldn't help but smirk at his teammate's plight.

'Is Green Arrow's chilli really that bad?'

'Try some for yourself.' Raven offered. 'Just, be careful. It's hot stuff.'

Robin helped himself to a bowl of chilli and began it eat it cautiously. Raven waited with baited breath to see whether the Boy Wonder would react the same way as Superboy did.

Robin chewed for a little while, as if he was savouring the flavour.

'Well...?' Raven asked expectantly. 'What do you think?'

'Meh. Could use more beans.'

* * *

**Later-**

The party had finally wound down and, as usual, it had been left to Raven to clean everything up afterwards.

The empathic healer was presently sitting on the roof of the Tower with her legs dangling over the edge, as she often did after a busy day of fighting crime or cleaning up after the younger Titans. Unfortunately, Raven was still wearing her fancy dress costume. She had been so busy tidying up that she had practically forgot about how much of a state she looked.

Raven heard the roof access door slowly open, followed by gentle footsteps. As if somebody was trying not to disturb her.

'There's no need to worry, Garfield.' Raven stated evenly. 'I'm not meditating. There's no need to be cautious.'

The green-skinned changeling just smiled gently and held out a battered black ceramic mug that had steam wafting off it.

'Got you something.' Beast Boy held out the mug. 'Herbal tea.'

'What's the occasion?' Raven wondered, taking the cup with a smile of thanks.

'Just because.' Beast Boy shrugged.

Raven then noticed that her wise-cracking teammate wasn't wearing his pimp outfit anymore.

'Get bored of acting like a pimp?' Raven enquired as she blew the steam off her herbal tea.

'The hat made my head itch.' Beast Boy answered as he took a seat beside her. 'I'm surprised that you're still wearing that, though. I thought you would have been rid of it ages ago.'

'As much as I'd hate to admit it, it kind of feels comfortable.' Raven explained. 'Just don't expect to see Slutty Raven again any time soon.'

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'Rae... I'm sorry for making you dress up like that. Dressing up like a 'ho, it isn't you. We should have dressed as Dracula and his bride instead. At least then you would have worn something black.'

'I don't mind, really.' Raven reassured her friend. 'It makes me feel good to let loose once in a little while.'

'But aren't you afraid that you'll fall under Trigon's influence again?' Beast Boy asked.

'Not when I've got you around, Garfield.' Raven stated. 'For some absurd reason, you make me feel calm.'

Beast Boy thought that over for a bit, then he laughed.

'Heh. Calm. _Me?_ That's crazy talk, Rae.'

Raven shot her friend a glare.

'I was trying to pay you a compliment.'

'Oh...' Beast Boy smiled embarrassedly. 'Sorry. By all means, carry on.'

Raven just shook her head and stared off into the night sky.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Shopping With Starfire**

_Somehow Starfire manages to get Raven to join her on a shopping trip. New shoes, skimpy underwear, and revelations about a certain green changeling ensue. Meanwhile: Jinx and the Flash take on the HIVE Five!_


	9. Shopping With Starfire

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 9: Shopping With Starfire**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

**&&&&&**

**Jump City Mall-**

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. Many people were milling about in the mall. Two of the shoppers were Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, also known as the Titan Starfire, and the half-demon empath known as Raven.

'I am quite surprised that you chose to come here to the mall of shopping with me, Raven.' Starfire commented as she stopped beside a shop window to gaze at some shoes. 'You never used to be this happy to join me.'

'People change, I guess.' Raven shrugged. 'Besides, I need to get some new clothes.'

'Then what about this store?' Starfire asked, indicating a brightly decorated storefront.

'I don't really think that this is my kind of store, Kory.' Raven shook her head.

'How do you know whether this store is suitable for your or not?' Starfire questioned her friend. 'You could do well to wear some bright clothes. I think that a pink dress would compliment your skin tone very well.'

'No.' Raven shook her head vehemently. '_Never _pink!'

'We shall see.' Starfire smiled as she grabbed Raven by the hand and dragged her into the store. 'I am willing to wager that you will look most beautiful in a pink party dress.'

'Yeah, sure.' Raven muttered sarcastically. 'Then we can tie my hair in pigtails and paint each other's toenails.'

**&&&&&**

**Titan Towers-**

Back at Titans Tower, the guys were hanging out. Beast Boy and Cyborg's definition of hanging out usually meant chucking balls of dirty laundry at each other, which they had rather tastefully called 'stank ball'. It was just like a regular game of catch, but instead of using a ball, they used a rolled up ball of cheesy socks.

'You are going down, dude!' Beast Boy told his cybernetic friend. 'I'm taking you down to Chinatown!'

'Dude, you suck at stank ball.' Cyborg pointed out. 'I always own you.'

'I'm gonna be the one doing the owning.' Beast Boy shot back. 'The time of my owning-ness is quickly approaching!'

'Just start the damn game, BB.' Cyborg sighed impatiently. 'Before I get fed up and shove that stank ball down your throat.'

'Strong words, my cybernetic compadre.' Beast Boy smirked as he bounced the stank ball in his hand. 'You ready?'

'I'm ready.' Cyborg nodded.

Beast Boy took aim and prepared to throw the stank ball.

'**_STAAAAANK BAAAALL!_**' The green-skinned changeling hollered as he tossed the ball of cheesy socks in Cyborg's direction. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, Cyborg was ready for his first move and ducked out of the way.

Just at that moment in time, Nightwing had chosen to come walking down the corridor. The ball of dirty socks hit the former Boy Wonder square in the face, scattering cheesy footwear all over.

Beast Boy and Cyborg froze at the sight.

'Oh... Hi there, Dick...' Cyborg grinned nervously. 'Didn't hear you walking down the corridor.'

Beast Boy cowered against the wall, holding his arms up in an attempt to protect himself.

'Please don't hurt us! I'm to beautiful to die!'

Nightwing just grinned evilly as he brandished his own ball of unkempt undergarments.

'**_STAAAAANK BAAAALL!_**'

**&&&&&**

**Jump City Mall-**

Back in the mall, Starfire and Raven were trying on some clothes in one of the stalls in the clothes store that they had visited.

'Oh, I am telling you, Raven...' Starfire enthused. 'You will look most beautiful in that little pink dress!'

'I've told you enough times Kory, I don't _do_ pink!'

Raven's voice came from the stall next door.

'Are you willing to wager on that?' Starfire asked. 'I will wager you five dollars that you will look most beautiful in the dress that I have chosen for you. Who knows, Beast Boy may even ask you out when he sees you.'

A thud came from the stall next door.

'Raven, are you well?' Raven asked concernedly.

'It's alright...' Raven muttered in response. 'I just... stumbled.'

'I do not believe that for a minute.' Starfire chuckled. 'You just happened to stumble when I mentioned Beast Boy. You do not have a crush on him, do you?'

'That's absurd.' Raven laughed weakly. 'Why... why would I feel that way about Garf... Beast Boy? We're just friends.'

'Of course you are.' Starfire continued to chuckle. 'Just as much as Dick and I are friends. Now, what did Cyborg call it? Oh yes... Friends with privileges!'

'You can stop talking now, Kory.' Raven muttered. 'I don't like Beast Boy in the same what that you like Dick.'

'I may not have the empathic powers that you do, Raven...' Starfire continued. 'But I know when two people like each other very much.'

'Can we just get this torture over with?' Raven groused. 'I really don't want anybody to see me dressed like a... a giant pink marshmallow!'

'I think you look most adorable!' Starfire told her friend. 'Really, pink does suit you.'

'I still don't like it.' Raven sighed. 'Can't I just buy something that's black?'

'Black does nothing for you at all.' Starfire shook her head. 'I am telling you, pink is the way to go.'

Raven sighed heavily and slumped against the little bench inside her stall.

'You're not going to let up until I buy this stupid dress, are you?'

'Not a chance.' Starfire smiled victoriously. 'Now, you must hurry. We have yet to paint each other's nails in matching colours!'

Raven held her head in her hands, bemoaning her present lot in life. What deity had she upset to end up with this shopping trip from hell?

**&&&&&**

**Central City-**

The HIVE Five were having the time of their lives in Central City. Gizmo, Mammoth, see-More, Johnny Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd had no idea that their former leader was about to come spoil their fun.

'I can't freaking believe it!' Gizmo laughed as he took out a parked car with his backpack rocket launchers. 'There's not pit-sniffing heroes about anywhere!'

'Ah wouldn't say that if I were y'all.' Billy Numerous warned everybody as he and his copies smashed up another car with crowbars. 'Y'all coulda jinxed us.'

'Funny you should say that, actually...'

Billy Numerous yelled in surpise as the car that he and his copies were standing on exploded a purple fireball.

'What the frag?' Gizmo yelled.

'Hey guys.' Jinx grinned mischievously.

'Aww, dangit!' Billy Numerous rubbed his head. 'Ah knew we shoulda gone to Vegas!'

'Hey, let's not forget about me!' The Flash added as he zipped up beside his hex-casting partner.

'Aww, nertz.' Mammoth smacked himself in the head. 'Not the Flash. This is just what we need.'

'The more the merrier, I guess.' See-More shrugged. The ever-mute Kyd Wykkyd just nodded in agreement.

'What're you doing here, Jinx?' Gizmo demanded. 'You used to be one of us! Don't tell me that you sold us out to work with these pit-sniffing slug-lickers!'

'I decided that my powers would go to better use elsewhere.' Jinx explained. 'Namely, not working with you losers.'

'**_Losers?_' **Gizmo shook in rage. 'Since when did you have the right to call us slagging losers?'

'Since the first time the Titans kicked all your butts.' The Flash pointed out. 'Geez, you guys are the worst of the worst. Even Killer Moth has got better credentials than you, and he sucks!'

'I'll show you who's the one that sucks!' Gizmo said as he powered up his backpack's rocket launchers. 'I'm gonna blast you to pieces!'

'I'll like to see you try, Short Round.' Flash smirked. 'C'mon, gimmie you best shot!'

Gizmo let rip with a pair of rockets, aiming to blast the Flash to dust. The Scarlet Speedster easily avoided the onslaught and zoomed towards the diminutive villain, ripping the hi-tech backpack off his back.

'Ahh! You stinking bastich!' Gizmo yelled in anger. 'I'll get you for that!'

'I don't think so, Frodo!' Flash snickered as he zoomed back and gave Gizmo a gigantic wedgie.

'Ahh! Lemmie go!' Gizmo hissed as he struggled to rearrange his underwear. 'Well, don't you losers just stand there! Get them!'

Mammoth was the next one to attack. He charged right at Jinx, only to be blasted right off his feet by a hex blast from the former leader of the HIVE Five.

'Oh, momma...'

Billy Numerous, See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd tried to defend themselves, but ended up getting squashed underneath Mammoth's immense form.

Jinx dusted of her hands and looked her defeated former teammates over.

'Geez, to think I used to lead these dorks.'

'We all have to start somewhere.' Flash pointed out as he deposited the defeated Gizmo on the top of the other members of the HIVE Five.

Jinx leant on the Flash's shoulder and sighed iredly.

'Whew. It's been such a busy day. First we kick the trickster's butt, now this bunch of dorks try their luck. Are you usually this busy?'

'Just think yourself lucky that Gorilla Grodd hasn't organised a mass breakout in Iron Heights.' Flash replied.

Jinx winced in sympathy.

'Yow. I can see that I'll be kept on my toes from now on.'

**TBC...**

**&&&&&**

**Next: Charaxes**

_Killer Moth is back! This time he has gone through quite a few changes. Will the Titans be able to defeat this new and improved Killer Moth? Tune in next time to find out..._

**&&&&&**

**Author's Note- **_For the further adventures of the Flash and Jinx, check out '_The _Uncanny Flash' in the Justice League section._


	10. Charaxes: Part 1

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 10: Charaxes- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster by your side.'- _**Han Solo (A New Hope)**

* * *

**Jump City Penitentiary-**

The insect-themed villain known as Killer Moth sat up on the cot in his cell as all of the lights in the cellblock were extinguished.

'Looks like somebody hasn't paid their electric bill...' Killer Moth muttered to himself as he walked up to the bars of his cell. 'Hey, guards! How about a little light in here?'

'I am afraid that the guards will not be able to hear you.' A suave voice told him from the darkness. 'I have stopped time so that I may talk to you.'

'Then talk.' Killer Moth frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. 'This had better be good.'

'I wish to make a deal with you.' The mysterious stranger continued. 'All I wish in return is your soul.'

Killer Moth snorted in derision.

'Right. Sure. Who are you, the devil or something?'

'Or something.' The mysterious stranger chuckled. 'I can offer you ultimate power. Now, do we have a deal?'

'Meh. What the hell?' Killer Moth shrugged nonchalantly. 'it's not like I'll need my soul or anything.'

Still hidden by the shadows, the mysterious stranger reached out and placed a hand on Killer Moth's chest. The villain stumbled slightly as he felt something being pulled out of him.

'Now, for my part of the deal...' The mysterious stranger said as Killer Moth started to glow. 'I am afraid that you will experience quite a bit of pain. But fear not, it will all end well...'

Killer Moth yelled out in pain. It almost felt like his body was rearranging itself. Bones snapped and reformed into new shapes, and muscled grew tough and became taught.

By that time, the lights in the cellblock had turned back on. Several guards came running to see what all the yelling was about.

'What the hell was that?' One guard asked. 'It sounded like somebody was getting murdered in there!'

As the guards approached Killer Moth's cell, all they could see was a figure slumped in the corner.

'Hey, you okay in there?' The guard asked.

_'Help me...' _An inhuman voice gurgled. _'It hurts..._'

The guard quickly opened the door to Killer Moth's cell and ran to help. That was the wrong thign to do.

The guard had barely set one foot in the cell when Killer Moth jumped to his feet and grabbed him by the throat. But this was no ordinary Killer Moth. He had changed. His multifaceted eyes were now the colour of pools of blood. His skin was the colour of pus. There was even an extra pair of arms sprouting from his sides. Killer Moth no longer looked human. He had been trnsformed into a horrific moth creature!

_'Surprise!_' The new and improved Killer Moth grinned, revealing a row of deadly-looking yellow teeth, as he slammed the guard's head against the wall with great force.

_'FREEZE!_'

Killer Moth spun around as he heard the sound of guns being cocked.

'I-I mean it...' The gun-toting guard said nervously. 'D-don't make me put you down.'

_'Give me your best shot.' _Killer Moth sneered down at the little man, his horrific insectoid face mere inches from the guard's.

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

Killer Moth looked down at his chest. The bullets had barely scratched him.

_'Well, that didn't work, did it?_'

Killer Moth grabbed the guard by the throat and held him aloft. _'You know, all this power has made me hungry. I guess you'll have to make do until I find something a little more... filling'_

* * *

**Several hours later-**

Jump City Penitentiary had been turned into a place of slaughter. There were arcs of blood sprayed all over the walls and, torn-off limbs strewn all over the place.

Starfire paled at the sight of the slaughter.

'Oh, my...' The Tameranian Titan could barely believe her eyes. 'You say that one man did this?'

'It was Killer Moth, ma'am.' One of the surviving guards explained.

'That can't be right, can it?' Arrowette scratched her head in confusion. 'Killer Moth never used to be into bloodshed, right? I thought he was more into robbing banks and stuff.'

'Something must have happened to him...' The guard shook his head in disbelief. 'This wasn't the normal Killer Moth. He looked... horrific! Like a half-man half-bug thing!'

Superboy frowned to himself.

'Magic. It's gotta be... Man, I _hate_ magic!'

'Right, guys...' Nightwing called the Titans together. 'We're going to split up into two teams to go find this new and improved Killer Moth before more innocent people get killed. Starfire, Cyborg, Impulse, and Rose are with me. We're going to head to Killer Moth's old apartment to see if he's there. Raven, you take Beast Boy, Superboy, Robin and Arrowette and scope out some more of his old haunts.'

'Geez...' Superboy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'I know that I said I wanted to fight some decent villains, but I never thought it would be like this...'

* * *

**Later-**

Raven looked about at her surroundings warily as her team of Titans searched the Jump City Natural History Museum. A search of Killer Moth's old haunts had come up blank, so they were investigating the new moth exhibit in the museum. The museum was thankfully closed for the night, so there was no need to worry about civilians blundering into a fight.

'Geez, this place is giving me the creeps.' Arrowette shivered nervously.

'You want me to warm you up?' Superboy smirked as he slipped an arm around the young archer's waist.

'Get away from me, you perv!' Arrowette hissed as she pushed the amorous clone away. 'Keep your mind on the job.'

'You know that Connor only has a one-track mind.' Robin teased. 'I'd bet that if he ever had a thought of his own, it would die of loneliness.'

'Oh, look at me, I'm laughing.' Superboy muttered sarcastically. 'Anyway, I thought you Bat-Guys didn't have a sense of humour.'

'Keep it down back there...' Raven told the younger heroes. 'We don't want Killer Moth to know that we're here...'

Beast Boy sniffed the air as he detected the faint aroma of something metallic...

'Is it me, or can you guys smell blood?'

The rest of the Titans sniffed the air as well.

'But where's the smell coming from?' Raven frowned to herself.

'Hey!' Superboy shouted out as something dripped on his head. 'What was that?'

Superboy went to wipe off whatever had dripped on his head and took a look at his hand. It was blood.

'Oh, boy...'

Superboy looked up to see the half-eaten corpse of a museum security guard stuck to the ceiling with some kind of goo.

'Oh, man... I think I'm gonna puke...'

'_Oh, don't do that, you'll lose your flavour!_'

The Titans all spun around at the sound of Killer Moth's voice.

_'Mmm, look at all the goodies!_' Killer Moth licked his lips hungrily. _'It looks like I'm gonna feed well tonight!'_

'Well then, it's about time we put you on a diet plan, Killer Moth!' Robin took out his staff in reparation of a fight.

_'Killer Moth is **so** last year._' The inhuman fiend sniffed. _'Please, call me... **Charaxes!'**_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Charaxes- Part 2**

_Will the Titans be able to defeat Charaxes, or will they end up as a late night snack? Tune in next time to find out..._


	11. Charaxes: Part 2

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 11: Charaxes- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_'I love it when a plan comes together!'_

* * *

**Jump City Museum-**

The horrific moth-like creature formerly known as Killer Mothswooped down from his perch up on the ceiling.

Robin barely managed to roll out of the way before Charaxes, as Killer Moth now liked to be called, slashed a deep gouge in the museum's marble floor with his claws.

'Everybody look out for those claws!' The Boy Wonder warned his teammates.

'It's nice of you to worry, Rob...' Superboy smirked arrogantly. 'But there's no need, really. Invincible, remember?'

_'Let's put that to the test, shall we?_' Charaxes hissed as he swooped down on the Boy of Steel.

'Connor!' Arrowette called out in fear.

Superboy managed to kick the slathering Charaxes away from him, smashing the moth-beast against the wall.

'Oh God, Connor...' Arrowette put her hand to her mouth in shock. 'You're bleeding!'

Superboy looked down at his chest to see three bloody gouges slashed out of his leather jacket.

'Oh, now you're going down!' Superboy growled as he threw his ruined jacket off his shoulders. 'Nobody messes with my thre... _Ack!_'

Superboy was cut short as Charaxes spat a large glob of goo at the Boy of Steel, hitting him right in the face.

The young half-Kryptonian scratched desperately at the rapidly hardening goo.

'Whatever turned Killer Moth into this... _thing_ must have done it by magical means.' Robin surmised. 'That's the only way that he could have hurt Connor.'

'This whole place reeks of dark magic.' Raven shook her head with a slight frown, confirming Robin's deductions.

'You don't think it's Trigon again, do you?' Beast Boy suggested.

'No.' Raven answered. 'My father's dark magic has a different sensation to whatever dark magic is behind this.'

'Help me!' Arrowette begged the other Titans as she struggled to get the goo off Superboy's face. 'If we don't get this stuff off Connor's face, he'll suffocate!'

'Connor won't be able to use his heat vision, in case he blows his own face off.' Robin shook his head as he tried to think of an idea. 'Perhaps I can freeze the goo so it becomes brittle. Cissie, give me one of your Cryo-Arrows!'

'While you two help Superboy, Beast Boy and I will take on Charaxes.' Raven told the younger Titans. 'Try to keep out of the way. We don't want anybody else getting hurt.'

With that, the two senior Titans leapt into battle. Raven protected herself and Beast Boy from more of the suffocating goo by a force field made out of black energy.

'Rae, let down your force field...' Beast Boy requested. 'I've got an idea!'

'Are you sure?' Raven asked the green-skinned shapeshifter.

'Name me one creature that a moth would be afraid of...' Beast Boy continued.

'Beast Boy, now isn't the time for games...' Raven sighed.

'Hear me out...' Beast Boy carried on. 'Bats eat moths, right? So, if I turn into a big enough bat...'

'It would send Charaxes into a blind panic!' Raven realised. 'That just might work.'

'Hey, have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?' Beast Boy gave the half-demon Titan a cheeky grin before morphing into a giant green bat. Raven let down her force field so Beast Boy could do his thing.

_**SCREEEEE!!**_

Charaxes froze at the sight of the giant green bat swooping down on him and let out a screech of fear, covering his head with his arms.

Beast Boy plucked Charaxes up off the ground in his giant bat feet and headed up towards the roof.

'_No! No! Please don't eat me!_' The moth-man begged, wriggling about in the giant bat's clutches. '_Please, I beg of you! Please, let me go!_'

Beast Boy let go of Charaxes, sending him hurtling towards the ground. The inhuman moth-creature was still too paralyzed with fear to fly himself.

'You don't get off that easily!' A voice said as Charaxes felt somebody grab his arm. It was an Superboy! And he was very angry!

'You're not so big when you're the one being hunted, are you?' The half-Kryptonian clone sneered. 'Now, what shall I do with you?'

Charaxes screeched in pain as he felt Superboy's grip tighten on one of his wings.

'Perhaps I'll rip your wings off and then we can see how you cope without them. Or I could turn you into moth flambé with my heat vision...'

Charaxes whimpered in fear as Superboy's eyes began to glow red.

'_Psyche!'_ Superboy grinned, his eyes returning to normal. 'You're going back to jail.'

Charaxes screeched in fear once more as Superboy released his grip, sending the moth-creature falling towards the ground.

'I've got him!' Arrowette yelled as she nocked an arrow into her bow.

The young archer let the arrow fly towards the falling Charaxes. The arrow's head popped open and an energy net enveloped the monster, pinning him to the wall.

The Titans gathered around the defeated villain.

'Well, I'd say that was a good night's work.' Robin nodded in appreciation.

Raven turned to Superboy.

'How are you, Connor?' The empath asked. 'Those wounds Charaxes gave you looked pretty nasty.'

'Feh. Nothing to worry about.' Superboy shrugged Raven's concerns away. 'They were only flesh wounds. They've already healed up.'

'Did you see it when I turned into a giant bat?' Beast Boy grinned triumphantly, bouncing on his feet excitedly. 'I was all like, _I am vengeance! Rwawr! _And he was all like, _help me, help meeee...'_

'Yes, we all saw you.' Raven rolled her eyes. 'Great plan, by the way.'

'Hey, what do you mean...?' Then it dawned on Beast Boy that Raven was paying him a compliment. 'Wait... really? You actually _liked _one of my ideas?'

'Well, it is a statistical probability.' Raven shrugged. 'I would have had to have liked one of your ideas sooner or later.'

Beats Boy grabbed Raven in a great big hug.

'I knew it! You like me! You _really_ like me!'

'Beast Boy...' Raven croaked. 'You're hugging me...'

Beast Boy's happy grin soon faded as he realised what he was doing. He let Raven go.

'Oh. Right. Sorry.' Beast Boy blushed, rubbing the back if his head in embarrassment. 'I kinda got lost in the moment.'

'Well, I think it's cute.' Arrowette smirked. 'Raven and Beast Boy up a tree...

'K-I-S-S-I-N-G...' Robin and Superboy joined in.

Raven shot the Boy Wonder with a glare.

'I thought the Bat-Family doesn't have a sense of humour.'

'Hey, statistical probability.' Robin grinned cheekily. 'One of us had to develop a sense of humour sooner or later.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Spoiler**

_Whilst out on patrol, Robin meets a mysterious female vigilante. Who is Spoiler, and what dark family secret is she hiding? Tune in next time to find out!_


	12. Spoiler: Part 1

**Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 12: Spoiler- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'You ain't leadin' but two things now, pal. Jack and shit. And Jack left town.- _**Ash (Army of Darkness)**

* * *

**Jump City-**

It was night in Jump City and, as usual, evildoers were doing their thing. A gang of thieves wearing black masks had broken into the Jump City branch of WayneTech, and were making away with some high-tech goodies. Little did the gang of would-be thieves know, but their night wasn't about to go as planned.

'Hey, watch what you're doing with that thing!' The leader of the gang admonished one of his lackeys that almost dropped a crate on the ground. 'The boss wants alla this stuff in perfect working order, ya understand?'

'But does that include the guys doing all the stealing?' A mysterious voice snickered from the shadows. 'I kinda doubt that anybody'll care whether _you_ guys end up in perfect working order.'

The gang's leader pulled out a gun and aimed it in the direction where the mysterious stranger's voice was coming from.

'I'm gonna give you one chance to get outta here...' The guy warned the stranger. 'Or I'm gonna show you that Black Mask don't take kindly to strangers.'

'How about you put your money where your mouth is, studly?' The mysterious stranger laughed. 'C'mon, give me your best shot!'

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

The gang leader opened fire into the shadows.

'Oh, dear. That isn't very good at all.' The stranger tutted. 'I do believe that it's my turn now...'

Whoever had chosen to interrupt the gang's little robbery tossed some smoke pellets on the ground, enveloping the whole area in a cloud of dense smoke. The thugs tried their best to take out the would-be vigilante, but due to the smoke obstructing their vision, failed miserably. Each and every one of the thugs fell victim to the mysterious vigilante's flying fists and feet.

Only one thug was left conscious at the end of the fight. The guy blinked blearily as he saw a cloaked figure walk out of the smoke cloud. The figure was a young female dressed in a totally purple costume and matching utility belt complete with a hood and mask that concealed her identity.

The purple-clad vigilante smirked under her mask at the sight of the thug's dumbstruck expression.

'What? Were you expecting someone else?'

* * *

**Titans Tower, the next morning-**

It was a typical morning for Jump City's very own superhero team, the Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken their usual place in front of the TV and were fighting over the remote.

'But I wanna watch the Discovery Channel!' Beast Boy made a grab for the remote.

'And I told you, I wanna watch wrestling!' Cyborg retorted, holding the remote up out of the diminutive shapeshifter's reach. In retaliation, Beast Boy morphed into a giant green python and wrapped himself around Cyborg, squeezing the cybernetic hero until he gave up the remote.

Raven floated in through the door and shook her head at the mess of cybernetic limbs and python coils. The half-demon heroine deftly snatched the remote out of Cyborg's outstretched hand and put on some old cheesy science-fiction show.

Cyborg peeked out from underneath Beast Boy's tail.

'Aww, _man!'_

Beast Boy morphed back into his regular form.

'Dude! We were watching that!'

'You seemed pretty busy to me.' Raven remarked. 'perhaps you two would like to be alone?'

'What...? Huh...?' Beast Boy sputtered. 'We're... I mean... I'm not...'

Fortunately, Beast Boy was saved from any further embarrassment as Robin came in and threw a newspaper down onto the coffee table.

'Have you guys read today's newspaper?' The Boy Wonder asked.

Beast Boy picked up the newspaper and read the front page.

'Hundred grand scratch card for every reader?' The green changeling blinked. 'What's so good about that?'

'Robin wasn't talking about that.' Raven rolled her eyes as she snatched the newspaper from Beast Boy's grasp. 'He was talking about the main headline!'

Raven held up the newspaper so Beast Boy could see it. The headline read 'Mysterious New Vigilante Strikes Again!'

'This is the third time this week that this guy has done this!' Robin explained. 'And it's always been crimes concerning the Black Mask's gang!'

'So?' Cyborg shrugged. 'What's so bad about that? The Titans have never said that Jump City was exclusively their city to protect.'

'And what makes you think that this new vigilante is a guy, anyway?' Raven frowned. 'It's very possible that this new vigilante could be female.'

Robin opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of something to say, but gave up the ghost and stomped out of the room. On his way he passed Nightwing and Starfire.

'Hey Tim, what's up?' The elder vigilante inquired with a smile.

'Have you seen today's headline of the newspaper?' Starfire asked, holding up another copy of the newspaper. 'The mysterious vigilante has struck again. Would it not be joyous if she joined the Titans?'

Robin threw his hands up into the air with a yell and stormed off.

'What was wrong with him?' Starfire blinked in confusion.

'Search me.' Nightwing shrugged.

'Perhaps Robin is upset because he does not have a girlfriend.' Starfire suggested. 'Perhaps Robin wishes he has somebody to have the sex with.'

* * *

**Later that night-**

Robin was perched on the roof of a building opposite the disused warehouse that used to be the Janus Chemicals Building. The building was refuted to be the Black Mask's main hideout. The mysterious vigilante would almost certainly choose this as his, or her, next port of call.

Robin watched the building for any signs of vigilante activity through his binoculars.

'C'mon, c'mon...' The Boy Wonder muttered to himself. 'This place is a prime target for this new vigilante. Why doesn't he take the bait?'

'Why do people keep on assuming that I'm a guy?' A voice tutted from the shadows. 'Is it my uniform? Does it make me look butch?'

Robin jumped back with a surpise, stifling a cry of surprise.

'Hi there.' The purple-clad vigilante gave Robin a little wave. 'Did anybody ever tell you that you're cute when you're surprised?'

Robin just gaped open-mouthed at the sight before him.

'You... you're... a _girl!'_

'Gee, I guess these were kind of a giveaway, huh?' The young woman smirked, indicating her breasts.

Robin shook his head, trying to get himself together.

'What're you doing here, anyway?' The Boy Wonder finally managed to ask.

'The same thing you're doing, of course.' The young woman chuckled. 'Namely, kicking butt and chewing gum.'

The young woman peered down at her utility belt.

'Oh, that's right. I'm out of gum.'

The mysterious female vigilante pulled out a grappling hook and threw it across to the Janus Chemicals building.

'I'm Spoiler, by the way.' The young woman introduced herself, before swinging across to the roof of the building opposite.

Robin had little choice but to follow the young woman, or Spoiler, as she called herself. He couldn't let Spoiler do anything that she'd regret. Besides, the costumeshe wore showed that she had some nice curves. Robin would have liked to have gotten to know this Spoiler, that was if she didn't plan on being tortured to death in the next five minutes...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Spoiler- Part 2**

_Robin teams up with Spoiler to take on the Black Mask and his gang. unfortunately, Black Mask has some metahuman help of his own, namely Gizmo and Mammoth!_


	13. Spoiler: Part 2

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 13: Spoiler- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Well, I'll tell you something that should be of vital interest to you. That you, Sir, are a NITWIT!'- _**The Third Doctor (Inferno)**

* * *

**Jump City-**

In an old abandoned warehouse, somewhere in the dockyards area of Jump City, an up and coming gangster was making a deal with his associates. The gangster in question was known as Black Mask, real name Roman Sionis. Black Mask was so called due to the black mask that he wore. It was rumoured that the mask was made from the wood of the man's father's coffin. Nobody dared ask whether that was true. Black Mask was infamous for his vicious streak that was a mile wide.

Black Mask's expression was unreadable underneath his mask as the villain watched his associates open up crates of hi-tech weapons.

'I take it the hardware meets your expectations?' One man deduced.

'Oh, yes.' Black Mask rubbed his hands with glee. 'I think that I will have great fun with these things.'

'There is still the small matter of payment...' The other man pointed out. 'Intergang isn't a charity, you know.'

'Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking these lovely toys for free.' Black Mask responded with a chuckle. 'You should know that Black Mask always honours a deal.'

Black Mask motioned to a random lackey. The lackey carried a nondescript black suitcase over to the table where Black Mask and the representative from Intergang were standing.

'I think you will find that everything is in order.' Black Mask reassured his companion as he opened the suitcase and turned it around so he could make sure that the money was suitable.

The guy from Intergang went to reach for the suitcase. Unfortunately, a certain pair of young heroes chose that precise moment to make their presence known.

Robin and the young vigilante known as Spoiler jumped down through the skylight above the villains' heads, sending a shower of glass falling down to the floor.

Both vigilantes swung down on ropes, taking out two thugs each with well-aimed kicks to the head.

'Well, it looks like somebody's having a party without us.' Spoiler quipped as she looked around at the gathered criminals. 'I guess my invitation must have been lost in the mail.'

'You sold us out, Sionis!' The Intergang guy yelled angrily. 'You told the Titans where we were meeting!'

'Oh, use your head, you idiot!' Black Mask snapped. 'Do you _really _think I would help the damn heroes that have been hounding me ever since I arrived in this stupid little city?'

'Umm, hi?' Spoiler waved her hand. 'That wasn't the Titans. I was the one that was giving you all the gyp.'

'You were given all this trouble by just one girl?' The Intergang guy snorted in derision. 'Then the stories _are _true. You're losing your touch, Sionis.'

'I'll show _you_ who's losing his touch...' Black Mask gritted his teeth in anger. He then turned to the young heroes. 'I thought that you heroes would try to stop me, so I brought a little help of my own...'

Robin and Spoiler both yelled in surprise as robotic arms grabbed them by the arms and yanked them up into the air.

'I believe that you are familiar with Gizmo and Mammoth.' Black Mask smirked.

'Oh, I've heard of them, alright.' Robin nodded in understanding. he looke dup at the two former members of the HIVE Five. 'You guys were fed up of being in a group of losers like the Hive Five, so you decided to become losers on your own!'

'You'd better watch your mouth, little boy!' Mammoth sneered down at the smaller young hero. 'Or I'm gonna have to rip you in half!'

'I'd lie to see you try, ugly!' Spoiler retorted. 'You couldn't beat us on the beatingest day of your life, even if you had an electrified beating machine!'

'Didn't you hear him, you slug-sniffing pit-licker?' The diminutive villain known as Gizmo spat. 'He told you to shut up!'

Fortunately, Robin and Spoiler weren't about to be left to face Gizmo and Mammoth on their own...

One of the warehouse's walls exploded inwards, sending several thugs flying across the room.

'Then how about we shut you up?' Superboy smirked as he brushed brick dust off his new leather jacket. Behind him were the other three juniour Titans, Impulse, Arrowette, and Rose.

'Ooh, I've been looking forward to kicking the butts of these losers!' Rose smirked as she unsheathed her swords.

'Leave some for us, sweetie.' Impulse told his silver-haired friend. 'There is such a thing as sharing, you know.'

'Don't worry about it, babe.' Rose winked at the red-haired speedster. Arrowette rolled her eyes.

'Oh, you two...'

'Well, it looks like the cavalry's here.' Spoiler looked over at Robin. 'You never said that your friends were so cool.'

'That's because we've only just met.' Robin rolled his eyes. 'I'm only part of this because I wanted to stop you from doing something that you'd regret.'

'Yeah, great work with that, by the way.' Spoiler snorted.

'Hey, do you guys wanna be free, or are you gonna carry on arguing like an old married couple?' Arrowette asked as she nocked an arrow into her bow. 'Oh, and by the way, I'd close your eyes if I were you...'

The young archer let the electro-arrow fly. The arrow met its mark as it hit one of the robotic arms coming from Gizmo's backpack. The little villain yelled in pain as several thousand volts of electricity were sent through his body.

'Gizmo!' Mammoth yelled out. 'I'll get you for that!' The muscular villain bellowed as he charged towards Arrowette. Fortunately, Impulse was fast enough to trip the villain up, sending him skidding across the warehouse.

Then it was Rose's turn. The sword-wielding heroine somersaulted over to where the stunned villain had come to rest.

'Move one muscle and you go the same way as Marie Antoinette.' Rose warned the villain as she pointed her swords at his neck.

'Huh?' The ever-dim Mammoth blinked in confusion.

'You move, and I'll cut your head of, dumbass.' Rose rolled her eyes. 'We clear?' Mammoth's eyes widened. He may not have been an Einstein, but even _he_ knew what that meant.

'Crystal.' Mammoth squeaked, nodding in understanding. 'I'll be good.'

Not very far away, Superboy was taking on the guys from Intergang. The gun-toting goons couldn't have been all that smart, as they were wasting their precious ammunition on somebody that was impervious to bullets.

'Hey! Watch the jacket, okay?' Superman yelled at the Intergang goons. 'It's brand new! _Geez!_ First one jacket gets shredded by the Loser Formerly Known As Killer Moth, and now gun-toting goons fill it full of bullet holes! perhaps I should give up wearing a leather jacket altogether! Now I know what Supes goes thorugh with his capes...'

The Boy of Steel's eyes began to glow red as he prepared a burst of heat vision. The Intergang goons yelled out in pain and dropped their weapons as the guns were super-heated by the burst of heat vision.

Superboy then grabbed the dropped guns and squeezed them tight, compressing the metal weapons into a metal bar. The Boy of Steel then ran around the fallen Intergang goons super-fast and tied them up with the improvised cable.

That just left Black Mask and his goons to Robin and Spoiler.

The gangster's goons fell easily to the Boy Wonder's flying fists and feet. Once the goons were defeated, Robin took a moment to look around for Spoiler. The young vigilante was nowhere to be seen.

Robin ran a hand through his hair with a groan of regret.

'Oh, man. This can't be good...'

* * *

**The roof-**

Black Mask's breath started to become ragged as he ran as fast as he ccould above the roof of the warehouse. he had put so much money into setting this operation up, and now it had all gone down the toilet!

'Going somewhere?' A voice quipped above the villain's head.

Black Mask looked up just in time to see a shadow fall from the sky. Black Mask was about to go for his gun, but ended up having the offending weapon kicked out of his hand.

'Nuh-uh.' Spoiler waggled her finger. 'No guns. That would be naughty. And we all know what happens to naughty people, don't we? They get punished!'

Black Mask let out a yell of surprise as, in a display of surprising strength, Spoiler picked him up and threw him across the roof.

Fortunately enough for the mask-wearing villain, he was able to grab on to the edge of the roof, saving himself from falling to his death.

'Perhaps we could come to some sort of a deal...' Black Mask grunted as he struggled to pull himself back up. 'I have money. Lots of money. I could make you a very rich young woman...'

'I don't make deals with criminals' Spoiler sneered underneath her mask. 'Especially not with drug-dealing, weapons-buying scumbags like _you!'_

Spoiler pressed a booted foot down upon Black Mask's hand, eliciting a yell of pain from the villain.

'Watch that first step, it's a doozy!'

Spoiler then moved her foot off of Black Mask's hand, letting the villain fall down into a conveniently placed dumpster down below.

Spoiler turned around just in time to see Robin and the other Titans make their way up onto the roof.

'Spoiler! Are you okay?' Robin asked as he ran up to the young vigilante.

'I'm fine.' Spoiler shrugged it off. 'Which is more than I can say for Black Mask...'

Robin looked down over the roof to see an unconscious Black Mask sprawled amongst the garbage in a dumpster.

'Well, I guess we showed him.' Robin chuckled. 'That was great work there, Spoiler.'

Spoiler pulled back her hood and rolled up her mask so that her mouth was showing.

'Please, call me Stephanie...' Spoiler purred as she planted a quick kiss upon the surprised Boy Wonder's lips. Then, with that, Spoiler was off and away with a swoosh of her grappling hook.

Robin just watched on dumbstruck.

'Awww...Isn't that sweet?' Arrowette grinned.

'Way to go, dude!' Superboy slapped Robin on the back. 'She was hot! _Please_ tell me you got her number!'

Impulse started to dance around Robin, singing a tune.

'Tim and Steph, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...'

'You know, she _was_ cute.' Rose added her two cents. 'I bet you're looking forward to seeing more of her, eh Tim-Tim?'

'Oh I'm sure he is looking very forward to that, Rose.' Arrowette chuckled with a smirk.

Robin just blushed and turned away as he made his way back to Titans Tower.

Impulse carried on singing.

'Timmy's got a girlfriend! Timmy's got a girlfriend!'

'Dude, stop that!' Superboy told the young speedster. 'That's annoying!'

'So's your face!' Impulse retorted.

'That doesn't make any sense, zip-for-brains.' Superboy groaned.

'It's a bit like you then, isn't it?' Rose smirked.

'Zing!' Arrowette laughed.

Superboy opened his mouth to make a witty comeback, but thought better of it.

'Aww, screw you guys! I'm going back to the Tower!'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Beauty and the Beast Boy**

_Raven finally gets the courage to ask Beast Boy out on the date. Will the date go off without a hitch, or will an appearance from Doctor Light spoil the Titans' fun? Tune in next time to find out..._


	14. Beauty and the Beast Boy

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 14: Beauty and the Beast Boy**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool!'_

* * *

**Jump City-**

The T-Car pulled up outside a rather fancy-looking restaurant. However, Cyborg wasn't the one driving. Beast Boy was the one behind the wheel. Normally, there would have been no way in hell that Cyborg would have let Beast Boy drive the T-Car on his own. Luckily for the cybernetic Titan's nerves, Raven was there too. She and Beast Boy were on a date. The half-demon empath had finally plucked up enough courage to tell Beast Boy how she felt. After a brief burst of manic laughter, Beast Boy realised that she was serious. He managed to compose himself and made plans for the pair to go out to dinner together.

Beast Boy held out his hand to help Raven out of the car.

'We've arrived, milady.' Beast Boy bowed theatrically. Raven chose to ignore that and looked up at the rather exclusive-looking restaurant.

'I have to say, I had a bad feeling about letting you choose where we were going to have dinner.' An impressed Raven stated. 'I never thought that French cuisine was your thing. I always thought that you were more interested in bad pizza.'

'Uh, Rae... I'm over here.' Beast Boy waved from a restaurant a few doors down. Raven's face fell at the sight. Her companion for the night's activities was standing outside a brightly-coloured building decorated with faux palm trees and cheap-looking statues dressed like pirates. Printed on a red-and-yellow striped canopy was the name of the establishment: Captain Jack's Pirate Adventure.

'I knew it was too good to be true.' Raven sighed as she allowed herself to be led inside. 'Just try not to make a scene, okay?'

'What, like this?' Beast Boy grinned as he started to mimic a pirate. 'Avast, ye scurvy dogs! _Yarr! _But _why_ has the rum gone? Savvy? _Yarr!_'

Raven glared at her companion, but chose to stay quiet. She would let Beast Boy have his fun for now. She could always drag him into one of those dark and dreary cafés that she liked so much some other time.

* * *

**A little while later-**

Raven was now sitting at her table beside beast Boy. The green-skinned changeling was wearing a paper pirate's hat on his head.

'C'mon, Rae. You have to wear your hat!' Beast Boy held up his date's hat. 'It's all part of the experience!'

'Just think yourself lucky that I allowed you to choose where we were going on our date.' Raven shot back.

'Hey, I wasn't the one who blurted out their true feelings all of a sudden.' Beast Boy pointed out. 'Are you sure that your emotions haven't gone ka-ka again?'

Raven simply ignored her date's comments and called over one of the waitresses.

'Excuse me, can I have a knife and fork, please?'

'I'm sorry...' The waitress explained. 'Pirates didn't use knives and forks, therefore, there are no knives and forks at Captain Jack's Pirate Adventure. It's all for the sake of authenticity.'

'You don't have knives and forks, but you have Pepsi and pitchers of Budweiser?' Raven frowned sceptically. 'Would you care to tell me how _that's_ authentic?'

'I barely earn minimum wage here, okay?' The waitress sighed. 'So are you gonna give me your drink order, or what?' That was when Beast Boy chipped in.

'Avast, ye comely wench! Me first mate and I have just travelled from the Spanish Main, and we've got ourselves a perishing thirst. Give us yer finest rum or I'll make ye walk the plank, savvy?'

The waitress just rolled her eyes in exasperation and walked off to go serve somebody else.

* * *

**A little later-**

The patrons had finished their meals and the entertainment was about to begin.

'Hey, Rae, check this out...' Beast Boy gently poked his date with his elbow. Raven looked back wearily at Beast Boy. The wisecracking shapeshifter had put the skin from his baked potato on his face and was wearing it like a mask.

'Silence of the Lambs!' Beast Boy exclaimed, before mimicking Hannibal Lecter. 'Hello, Clarice. It's such a pleasure to see you again. _Hfthththth!_'

Raven rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda. Perhaps going on a date with Beast Boy wasn't such a wise idea after all.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Captain Jack's Pirate Adventure had an uninvited guest. That uninvited guest was none other than the illuminating villain known as Doctor Light.

The Not-So Fair Doctor made his presence known by a burst of light that stunned the audience and the actors on stage who were duelling with swords.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for interrupting your dinner. Now, if you will allow myself to introduce... myself. I am Doctor Light, and I am here to liberate you of your money, credit cards, and miscellaneous shiny things!'

Raven breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she wouldn't have to suffer any of Beast Boy's bad impressions. An avian-shaped aura of black energy formed around the heroine as she began to levitate out of her seat.

'Tell me, Doctor, are you still afraid of the dark?'

'Ha! Doctor Light is afraid of nothing!' The villain laughed arrogantly. 'Apart from paperclips, but that's neither here nor there...'

Beast Boy leapt over the table and landed beside Raven.

'Give it up, Doc. You haven't got a chance of winning with the Titans here!'

'Oh, is that so?' Doctor Light smirked down at the emerald-hued hero. 'Well, I only see two of you here. I'd wager that the odds are in my favour tonight. Don't you agree?'

Doctor Light held out his hands and attempted to blast the two Titans with a beam of hard light from his gauntlets. Luckily enough, Raven erected a force field just in time.

'Your shield cannot protect you forever!' Doctor Light sneered as he readied to blast the Titans again. 'Let's see how you handle a blast at full power!'

'Let's not.' Raven retorted as she grabbed the villain with a giant hand made out of black energy and tossed him into a tank of water below the stage that would have been used for a sea battle at the finale of the night's show.

'I've got him!' Beast Boy yelled, before leaping into the air and transforming into a shark. Raven could only watch once the green shark landed in the tank and started to stalk the stunned Doctor Light.

'Ahh! Get away!' Doctor Light yelled as he tried to blast the shark. Unfortunately the lunatic villain, his power gauntlets whined in protest before conking out completely. 'Oh, dear...'

With his power gauntlets out of action, all Doctor Light could do now was try to escape the tank. The light-wielding villain scrambled for the edge of the tank, and had almost reached freedom when he felt something tug on his leg.

'What in the...?'

Then the thing tugged on his leg again. It was that damned shark again! The psychotic doctor screamed like a little girl.

'Help! Help me!' Doctor Light begged, holding an outstretched hand in Raven's direction. 'Please! I don't want to be eate... _Glub!_'

Doctor Light's pleas were cut short as the great green shark grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him down to the depths of the tank.

Raven couldn't help but smile at the sight. As goofy as Beast Boy was sometimes, he always took fighting villains seriously. That was one of the things that Raven admired most about him. Well, that and his perky little bottom. Not that she'd ever admit that, mind you.

* * *

**Later-**

The police had arrived and had taken Doctor Light away. Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in the T-Car, on their way back home to Titans Tower. Raven was driving while Beast Boy changed into some dry clothes in the back.

'Eyes on the road!' Beast Boy waved Raven away. 'I know you want my sexy, manly body, but can't a guy have his privacy?'

Raven returned her attention back to the road.

'You'd better be careful that you don't get the back seat too wet.' Tke stoic empath pointed out. 'You don't want Cyborg to think that you got overexcited and peed on the seat.'

'Hey! That was only the one time!' Beast Boy shot back a little too quickly. 'I mean, I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Match of a Lifetime**

_Everybody has an arch-nemesis. Robin has Red-X. Cyborg has Gizmo. Beast Boy has Mammoth. Superboy has... Match? Who the hell is Match?_


	15. Match of a Lifetime: Part 1

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 15: Match of a Lifetime**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'What we need to do is go underground! Organize a resistance movement, starting with a trained gerbil army!'_**- Beast Boy (Teen Titans: Fractured)**

* * *

**Cadmus HQ-**

In the headquarters of the shadowy organisation known as Cadmus, several people stood in front of a vat of liquid that had a humanoid figure floating in it. Most of the onlookers were scientists dressed in white lab coats. The one person without a dark-haired, olive-skinned woman dressed in an immaculate brown business suit. She was Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza, or as he lackeys called her, 'The Contessa'. The Italian businesswoman taken over the running of Cadmus since Professor Hamilton was killed by the Cyborg Superman and Amanda Waller had all but disappeared.

'Life signs are normal, Contessa.' One of the scientists explained. 'We should be ready to give the subject a test run very soon.'

'Excellent.' The Contessa smiled. 'I like to think that Cadmus has learned since the failures of Galatea and the Superboy clone. This one had better not fail as well.'

'I can assure you that there is no way that the subject can fail, Contessa.' The scientist reassured her. 'We have learned form our mistakes.'

'You had better be right.' The Contessa fixed the scientist with an icy glare. 'Or need I remind you that I do not take failure lightly.'

'Un-understood, Contessa...' The scientists stammered. 'Wh-where would you like us to send the subject for its first test run?'

'Send it to Jump City.' The Contessa answered. 'Let us see how it will handle the other Superboy clone. Hopefully our new subject will destroy Superboy in the process...'

* * *

**Jump City-**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Jump City and Superboy was out shopping. Well, Arrowette was the one who was doing the actually shopping, Superboy was acting as pack mule. He was already overloaded with his companion's bags. The half-Kryptonian clone muttered under his breath as Arrowette stopped to peer in yet another store window.

'I can't believe I had to cancel a hot date with Tana for this stupid mall outing...' Superboy muttered, trying to adjust his glasses. 'You know, if Arrowette needed a fraggin' pack-mule, why didn't she get Starfire? She's got super-strength, and she _likes_ shopping...'

'Ooh, shoes!' The young archer clapped her hands excitedly. 'I need shoes!'

Arrowette peered in her purse to see if she had any money left.

'Nertz. I'm all out of money!' The blonde heroine grumbled. She turned to Superboy, grinning sweetly. 'Connor, be a dear and lend me a couple of bucks, will you?'

'Hell no!' Superboy snorted as he tried to look over the pile of bags that were loaded in his arms. 'Being a beast of burden is one thing, but I draw the line at being your ATM!'

'Aww, you're just cranky because you didn't get any sleep last night.' Arrowette teased. 'Were Nightwing and Starfire keeping you up again?'

'Oh, laugh all you like...' Superboy groused. 'You don't have to suffer with super-hearing!' He started to mutter again. 'Those two just can't go one fraggin' night. You think it'd occur to either one of them that I can fraggin' hear it...'

'Yeah. Sure. Whatever.' Arrowette responded. 'Are you gonna give me some money, or what?'

'I thought you said _lend_ you some money...' Superboy pointed out.

'Mere details.' Arrowette shrugged. 'Now, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!'

A sighing Superboy adjusted his grip on Arrowette's bags so he could fish out some cash. That was until his super-hearing caught the sounds of an explosion and screaming.

'Here, hold these for a minute...' Superboy said as he dumped the bags into his companions hands. 'There's trouble!'

'Connor! Where are you going?' Arrowette demanded to know. 'We haven't finished shopping yet! Get your butt back here, mister!'

But Superboy had already dived into a nearby phone box to change into his 'work clothes'.

Arrowette just stood there as the young Kryptonian stepped out of the phone box and flew off in the direction of the trouble.

The young archer pursed her lips in frustration.

'Next time I'm gonna get Bart to help.'

* * *

**Nearby-**

The trouble that Superboy's super-hearing detected came from the dock area of Jump City. It seemed that somebody was smashing the whole place up.

Superboy had decided to give up wearing his leather jacket with the S-Shield on the back. It always ended up getting shredded in a fight anyway. This time, Superboy had decided on a simple solution and was wearing a black T-shirt with an S-Shield on the chest.

Superboy landed beside one of the dockyard workers who had been running from whatever was causing all the fuss.

'Superboy...?' The hardhat-wearing guy blinked in surprise. 'If you're here, then who's the one smashing up the joint?'

'Go find shelter while I do my thing.' Superboy told the man. 'This shouldn't take too long.'

The worker did as he was told and ran for shelter. Superboy flew back up into the sky so he could get a better look at whatever was going on. One of the warehouses was on fire. The Boy of Steel took a deep breath before extinguishing the inferno with a quick burst of Arctic Breath.

'Help me! _Heeeelllp!!_'

Superboy flew towards the cry for help. The cry came from a half-collapsed warehouse.

'Is anybody here? Superboy called into the smoky darkness. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm trapped under some debris...' A woman exclaimed. 'Please... Help me. My legs...'

The young Superman clone landed on the ground and dug his fingers under the iron beam that had fallen on top of the woman's legs. With a grunt of effort, the young hero easily lifted the bar off her legs and tossed it to one side.

'Can you walk?' Superboy asked as he offered the woman a hand up.

'I... think so...' The woman responded as she unsteadily got up to her feet. 'Thank you, Superboy.'

'Hey, it's all in a day's work.' Superboy smiled self-assuredly. 'Who caused all this mess?'

'That's the funny thing...' The woman scratched her head in confusion. 'The guy looked just like you.'

Superboy frowned at that.

'Great. I've got myself an evil twin. I don't suppose that you know where he is, do you?'

'He's right behind you!' The woman yelled in warning. 'Watch out!'

Superboy spun around to try and get a look at his doppelganger but ended up being thrown through one of the warehouse's remaining walls. The young clone got to his feet and brushed brick dust out of his hair.

'What the hell...?'

A figure stepped through the hole in the wall. The figure did indeed look like Superboy, right down to the leather jacket with the S-Shield on the back. But the other Superboy's skin was deathly pale and his S-Shield was backwards.

'Goodbye!' The other Superboy laughed. 'Me an not Match. Me am not kill you now!'

'In English?' Superboy frowned. 'Me no talkie Bizarro.'

Match, as the other Superboy called himself, just slugged the real Superboy on the chin, sending him sailing up into the sky.

'You am failure. Match am not better than you.' Match said as he grabbed Superboy by the collar. 'Cadmus am not send Match to kill you.'

'_Cadmus_ is behind this?' Superboy's eyes widened in surprise and shock as he shoved Match away. 'I knew it was only a matter of time before those jerks turned up again.'

'Cadmus am not under new management.' Match explained as he tried to slug Superboy on the chin again, but had his attack blocked. 'Them am most proud with you.'

'Like I give a crap.' Superboy retorted as he slugged Match on the chin, sending his opponent spiralling down into a gas tanker. Superboy shielded his eyes as the tanker went up in a giant fireball.

'That should've taken care of him...' Superboy sighed as he dusted off his hands. 'I have to get back to the Tower and tell the others...'

'Match am not defeated _that_ easily!' Match laughed as he flew out of the inferno. 'Match am weakest there is! Match am not kill you now!'

Superboy sighed heavily at his foe's inability to stay down.

'Aw, I should've realized that wouldn't keep him down...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Match of a Lifetime- Part 2**

_Superboy takes on his evil clone._


	16. Match of a Lifetime: Part 2

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 16: Match Of A Lifetime- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Jump City Dockyard-**

Superboy glared daggers at his imperfect doppelganger. The guy just refused to stay down! The Boy of Steel had been shopping with Arrowette when his Super-Hearing detected some sort of trouble going down at the docks. That trouble turned out to be a Bizarro-like teenager that referred to himself as Match.

Superboy had tried everything from clobbering Match with a girder, to dropping a petrol tanker on him, but the Boy of Steel's imperfect copy just kept on coming.

'You am so weak!' Match laughed as he flew backwards around Superboy. 'Match am going to have lots of trouble killing you.'

'Okay, you have to stop talking in opposites, dude...' Superboy grumbled as he grabbed the back of Match's leather jacket. 'Cuz it's really giving me a headache!'

'Match am going to give you smaller headache...' The imperfect copy sneered as he slid out of his leather jacket and backhanded Superboy. 'Match am not going to kill you now.'

'You won't be the first one to try, Stinky.' Superboy retorted. 'C'mon, give me your best shot...'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Back down on the ground, Arrowette had finally found where her half-Kryptonian companion had flown off to. The young archer had also called in the rest of the Titans, as well as finding somewhere to change into her costume. There was no telling what sort of trouble Superboy had gotten himself into. And knowing the Boy of Steel, he was in a lot of trouble.

Arrowette was giving Raven and Rose a hand helping some of the people that had been injured during the attack. Starfire and Impulse were ferrying those that had been more seriously injured to the hospital. Beast Boy had transformed into a gorilla and was helping Cyborg shift some of the debris.

'These people are saying that Superboy was the one that attacked them.' Nightwing said to Robin. 'But he was several blocks away with Arrowette when the attack happened.'

'One of the witnesses said that this fake Superboy had a pale chalky complexion.' Robin remembered. 'Like that Bizarro guy that always used to bother Superman.'

'It wouldn't be too hard to believe that Superboy has an evil clone.' Nightwing tapped his chin in thought. 'Cadmus must have had a backup in case Superboy escaped. Which he obviously did.'

'So Cadmus sent him to take down Superboy.' Robin surmised. 'He caused all this damage to draw Superboy out.'

'But where's Superboy now?' Nightwing frowned.

As if in answer to the former Boy Wonder's queries, Superboy came crashing down to the ground, landing straight in the bay. Nightwing and Robin both jumped out of the way in an effort to prevent themselves from getting wet.

'Well, I guess that answers that question.' Nightwing sniffed.

Match came crashing down to the ground as well, albeit a tad more gracefully than Superboy did.

'Goodbye, Titans.' The imperfect clone greeted the heroes. 'Match's business am with you. Match am to fight you at whatever cost.'

'Dude, wait... What?' Beast Boy blinked in confusion. 'What the hell is he on about?'

'He's talking in opposites.' Raven told the green-skinned shapeshifter. 'I think what he means is that his business isn't with us, and he is to avoid fighting us at whatever cost.'

'Yeah, the original Bizarro used that backwards speka too.' Cyborg nodded.

'But we're going to fight him, right?' Rose asked. 'He was the one that caused all this mess. It's only fitting that we return the favour.'

'Then allow me to make the first move!' Starfire offered as she blasted Match off his feet with a Starbolt.

'Heh. That am hurt Match.' The pasty-skinned clone laughed as he dusted himself off. 'Match am supposed to fight you, not just Superboy on own.'

'Everybody be careful...' Nightwing warned the team. 'If Match has all the same powers as the original Bizarro, then he can breath fire and shoot freezing beams from his eyes!'

'Breathe fire and shoot ice beams from his eyes?' Arrowette repeated in disbelief.

'The opposite of Superman's heat vision and Arctic breath, Arrowette.' Robin explained.

'That's nice to hear, boss man...' Cyborg said to Nightwing as he aimed his sonic cannon at the clone. 'Now let's kick his butt!'

'Ooh, Match am not terrified!' The imperfect clone laughed sarcastically as he easily sidestepped Cyborg's sonic blast. 'Match am peeing pants!'

Cyborg tried to let off another sonic blast, but Match ran up to him super-fast, grabbed Cyborg's arm, and crushed his sonic cannon in one hand. The half-man half-machine cried out in pain.

'Ahh! Sonova...' Cyborg growled as he cradled his injured arm. 'You're gonna pay for that, kid...'

'You am not talk too much.' Match snickered as he grabbed Cyborg by the throat and held him up. 'Me am not kill you no...'

The imperfect clone's boasts were cut short as a giant green tyrannosaur clobbered him with it's tail.

'Don't let him recover!' Nightwing ordered the Titans. 'Pour it on!'

'The guy's invincible!' Impulse pointed out as he raced around the imperfect clone, laying on super-fast punches. 'How the heck are we supposed to take him down? I left my kryptonite in my other pants.'

'It wouldn't work on him, anyway...' Robin told the speedster. 'Kryptonite would only make him stronger.'

'Well, I'm all out of ideas...' Rose grumbled. 'This guy's taking us apart!'

'There's always a way.' Arrowette encouraged as she nocked an electro-shock arrow into her bow. 'This should be able to put him down... or at least, slow him down a little.'

Arrowette took aim and let the arrow fly. Match caught the arrow before it could even hit him.

'Heh. You am throw sticks at Match now?' The imperfect clone laughed. 'You am smartest heroes match am ever kno-**_AAAARRRGHHH!!_**'

Match bellowed in pain as several thousand volts of electricity coursed through his body.

'Enh...' Match grunted as he fell to his knees. 'Am that worst you am got?'

'They were just killing time until I got back to my feet...'

Match turned around to see a sodden Superboy standing behind him, his eyes glowing red with anger.

'Perhaps it would be a good idea if we were to find cover...' Starfire advised.

'Yeah, let's do that.' Impulse nodded as he ducked behind a fallen truck.

Once the rest of the Titans were clear, Superboy let rip with the biggest burst of heat vision that he could muster. The onslaught sent Match crashing into a tank of liquid nitrogen. The collision caused the tank to split open and douse Match with super-cooled liquid, flash-freezing him instantly.

Slowly, once that they were sure that the coast was clear, the rest of the Titans stepped out from whatever they had sought cover behind.

'Is that it?' Impulse blinked, looking around at the other Titans. 'Did we beat him?'

'What do you mean _we?_' Superboy snorted. '_I _was the one that did all the work!'

'Yes, you did so well lying at the bottom of the bay.' Raven countered.

'Not that I wanna break up the kind-hearted bickering or anything, but I gotta get back to the Tower.' The still-injured Cyborg reminded them all, holding up his crushed arm. 'I gotta repair my arm fast.'

'I'll carry you there.' Raven nodded as she enveloped the battered mechanical man in a black energy bubble.

'The rest of us will stay here and make sure that Match gets taken in by the correct authorities.' Nightwing said. 'We have to be careful that Cadmus doesn't try to take him back...'

'I hope he gets the Slab.' Superboy grunted.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

In a hidden complex in an undisclosed location, scientists cowered before a well-dressed Italian woman. The woman was Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza, the new head of Cadmus.

'Uh, Contessa... A-are you all right?' One of the scientists stammered. The Contessa seemed eerily calm after she had just seen her latest plan fail. 'Contessa?'

'I am fine, Newton.' The Contessa told him. 'Match was only a temporary solution. At least we still have the Prime One...'

**TBC...**

* * *

Next: The Spawn of Koriand'r

_Starfire has some special news for Nightwing..._


	17. The Spawn of Koriand'r

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 17: The Spawn of Koriand'r**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

Dick Grayson was lying in bed, halfway between being totally awake and being asleep. The former Boy Wonder had been woken up by a shift in weight in the bed. Normally, Starfire waking up early wasn't really an unusual event, the alien princess was an early riser. This time however, there was something different. Usually Dick would be awoken by a gentle kiss on the lips from his alien fiancée, it was one of the things that he liked the most about mornings. There was no good morning kiss this time. Starfire had dashed right out of the room.

Dick slowly got up out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He had better go and see what was the matter. As Dick turned to leave the room he noticed Starfire's pet mutant moth larva, Silkie, peering up at him. The little creature seemed to be concerned.

'Don't ask me what's going on.' The black-haired hero shrugged as he put his hair back in its usual ponytail. 'Your guess is as good as mine. Although, I have a theory what might be going on…'

Silkie cocked his head in curiosity before hopping out of his basket. He wanted to find out what had happened to his mistress as well.

* * *

**The bathroom-**

It didn't take Dick very long to find his fiancée. Thanks to Silkie's ability to track his mistress wherever she went, they soon found Starfire. The alien princess stumbled out of one of the bathrooms that everybody shared looking a little worse for wear. She was leaning against the side of the doorway.

'Kory, are you alright?' Dick asked concernedly, moving to help her up.

'I am… fine, thank you Dick.' Starfire brushed her matted reddish hair away from her face. 'I ate something that disagreed with me.'

'Yeah, Bart's cooking will do that to you.' Dick smiled slightly. ' It got me a little nauseous as well. But seriously, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. There's no need to be afraid.

Starfire spun around, her eyes glowing bright green.

'I have already told you that I am fine!' She snapped, causing her surpised other half to fall to the ground with a grunt. 'Now, leave me alone!'

And with that, Starfire flew back into the room that she and Dick shared, slamming the door behind her. The young vigilante shook his head with a sigh.

'Well, that went well, don't you think?'

* * *

**Later-**

Starfire had calmed down after her little outburst and had retired to the roof. Hopefully Dick would respect her need for privacy. It was quite a confusing time for the young woman. She had never felt like she had earlier that morning. Rushing to the bathroom to be sick couldn't have been a natural occurrence, could it? Starfire didn't think that it had been caused by bad food. If her sickness hadn't been caused by bad food, then what had caused it?

The Tameranian then remembered something that she had seen on the television about pregnant humans. When most female humans were expecting a child, they often had to run to the bathroom to be sick. It was called morning sickness. Starfire couldn't be pregnant, could she?

Starfire's musings were cut short as she heard the door that granted access to the roof of Titans Tower open followed by footsteps approaching her.

'Dick told me about your little outburst earlier.' Raven explained as she took a seat beside Starfire. 'Is there something that you'd like to talk to me about? You know, kind of girl-to-girl?'

'I am not sure, Raven…' Starfire shook her head. 'I am very confused. This morning I was awoken by the urgent need to be sick. Then when Dick inquired as to what could have made be become ill, I shouted at him. I never shout at Dick. Not even when we argue.'

'Are you sure that it wasn't something that you ate?' Raven frowned. 'Bart was the one that made dinner last night, remember? It made everybody nauseous.'

'I do not think that Bart's cooking was the reason behind my illness.' Starfire responded, shaking her ehad. 'I do not usually become ill after eating bad food.'

'That's right…' Raven remembered. 'Cyborg often jokes that you must have a cast-iron stomach with all the stuff you eat.'

Starfire took a deep breath before continuing.

'Raven… I think that I am pregnant.'

The half-demon empathy's expression remained passive. Starfire was thankful for that. The conversation would have been much more awkward if Raven had burst out laughing or something like that.

'What makes you think that you're pregnant?' Raven finally asked.

'All the signs are there…' Starfire told her friend. 'I have the morning sickness, and I have the mood swings.'

'What are Tameranian pregnancies usually like?' Raven enquired. 'Are they anything like human pregnancies? Have you started to develop cravings for unusual foods?' The empath then rethought that question. Starfire ate unusual things by human standards, anyway. Pizza topped with mint frosting was one of her favourite things to eat.

'Tameranians do not have cravings for unusual foods when they are pregnant.' Starfire explained. 'We do however develop a liking for Glorka Berries. They are supposed to help aid the developement of the unborn child.'

'Well, I don't think we'd be able to get any of those on such short notice.' Raven tapped her chin in thought.

'That is quite alright…' Starfire told her friend. 'Glorka Berries both look and taste similar to Terran blackberries.'

'Well, that's pretty convenient.' Raven nodded in understanding. 'Is there anything else that we need to know? How long do Tameranian pregnancies usually last for?'

'I think they last for seven months…' Starfire remembered. 'Well, that is how long it took me to be born. I do not know about my sister, and it is not like I can ask her.'

'Kory, if you are indeed pregnant, you need to tell Dick.' Raven said. 'He has a right to know.'

'I know…' Starfire sighed heavily. 'It's just… I do not know how he will react.'

'I'm sure that Dick will be over the moon to hear the news.' Raven smiled. 'He loves you with all his heart, Kory. Trust me, I don't need my empathic powers to know that. It's just too obvious. Having a baby wouldn't affect Dick's opinion of you one little bit.'

Starfire wrung her hands nervously. Part of her knew that Raven was telling truth. Dick did indeed love her, that was why he proposed to her. It was the other part of her that Starfire was worried about. The part of her that was worried that Dick would freak out at the news.

Starfire got up to her feet and frowned determinedly.

'Well, I suppose that there is only one way to find out what Dick thinks… I will have to tell him the news.'

* * *

**A little later-**

Dick had kept his distance from Starfire for most of the day. The former Boy Wonder knew better than to pry when his other half was in a mood.

He opened the door to the bedroom that he and Starfire shared and saw his fiancée sitting on the edge of the bed, her head bowed.

'Oh, you're busy, I'll come back later…' Dick apologised as he started to leave.

Starfire looked up and smiled slightly at her lover.

'Do not worry, you were not disturbing me. I was just deep in thought. Perhaps you had better sit down. I have something to tell you…'

Dick did as he was told and sat on the bed beside his alien lover.

'Kory, you can tell me whatever you want.' Dick told her honestly. 'I love you Kory, I will be here for you no matter what.'

Her fiancé's words calmed Starfire's nerves somewhat as she struggled to find the words.

'Dick… I think I am… pregnant.'

Thankfully, Dick hadn't freaked out at the news. As a matter of fact, he didn't seem to react to the news at all. He just sat there blinking as if his brain was delayed.

'Dick…?' Starfire asked. 'What is wrong?'

'Uh… Nothing.' Dick shook the cobwebs out of his head. 'It's just… you're pregnant. Wow. Are you certain?'

'All the signs point to it, yes.' Starfire smiled slightly. 'Are you pleased?'

'Am I pleased?' Dick repeated, laughing out loud. 'Ha! I'll say! This is the best news in ages!'

Dick jumped off the bed and took hold of Starfire, spinning her around.

'Ha-ha-ha! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!' Dick laughed. He could barely believe his ears. 'Oh, do you think we should have the wedding earlier? Tameranians think that it's bad luck to have a child before marriage, don't they?'

'We do.' Starfire nodded in confirmation. 'But we do not have to move the date of the wedding if it will cause problems.'

'It'll be no problem for you, sweetie.' Dick smiled, planting a big kiss on his fiancée's lips. 'Just wait until everybody else hears about this. They're all going to be so pleased for you!'

'Just as long as Bart does not make dinner again.' Starfire told him. 'I do not want everybody to have food poisoning on the day of our wedding.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Parent's Evening**

_The parents of the younger Titans meet up with the senior Titans while the kids head off on a camping trip. Guest-starring: Superman, the Flash, and Batman!_


	18. Parent's Evening

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 18: Parent's Evening**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

Beast Boy stood in front of a trestle table full of refreshments and admired his handiwork. The green shape shifter was determined to make this meeting with the junior Titans' parents and mentors a success.

'Now, where did I put those tofu dogs…?' Beast Boy tapped his chin in thought.

'Oh, hell no!' Cyborg poked his head around the door. 'We are _not _having tofu at this party!'

'But what if they don't eat meat?' Beast Boy pointed out. 'How much do we know about the younger Titans' parents and mentors?'

'Well, you've got Superman, Batman, and the Flash for a start…' Cyborg started to count off on his fingers. 'Everybody knows about them. We know that Rose's father was Slade, but he's dead now as far as we know, so we don't need to set a place for him. And I think Arrowette's mom used to be a superhero in her own right, way back when.'

'Ms King-Jones has also been through several courses of psychiatric observation.' Raven told the two Titans as she walked into the room, levitating some spare chairs behind her. 'And Rose's mother's name is Lilly Worth, formerly known as 'Sweet Lilly' Worth, an ex-prostitute.'

'How do you know all this stuff, Rae?' Beast Boy asked.

'I'm Raven…' The half-demon empath shrugged. 'I know stuff.'

Cyborg looked at the chronometer built in to his arm.

'When are the guests supposed to be arriving, anyway?'

'Any minute now, I should think.' Nightwing answered as he walked in.

'Nice of you to finally join us, Dick.' Beast Boy complained. 'Just as soon as all of the hard work has been done.'

'I was just checking on Kory.' The former Boy Wonder explained. 'She wasn't feeling very well, so she decided to have a lie down.'

'That isn't like Kory.' Raven blinked. 'I've never known her to miss a party.'

'I guess she'll come and join us as soon as she feels better.' Nightwing suggested. 'By the way, how are the others getting on with their little camping trip?'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Several miles away, the younger members of the Titans were having a camping trip while the meeting with their parents and mentors went on. Everybody was sitting around a mini generator that Tim had brought with him.

'This isn't right…' Cissie shook her head. 'A campout isn't a real campout without a fire.'

'But the generator is more ecologically sound.' Tim pointed out. 'It doesn't pollute, and there isn't any risk of starting a forest fire.'

'Oh, a fire isn't _that _polluting.' Cissie groaned. 'And we'll be very careful. You know, in some types of forests, fires occur naturally.'

'Heh, check it. Tim-Tim's turned into a tree-hugger.' Conner snickered before making the peace sign. 'Peace and love, man.'

'I agree with Cissie…' Rose pointed out as she whittled a chunk of wood with her hunting knife. 'Don't be such a spoilsport, Tim. Let's make a campfire.'

'You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?' Tim groaned.

'Just trying to get the authentic experience, Timmy.' Cissie grinned.

Tim looked around at his team-mates sitting nearby.

'So, who wants to get some wood for the…'

Bart was up off his feet before Tim could even finish his sentence. The redheaded speedster sped off to grab a load of wood and soon returned with a whole bundle.

'…fire?' Tim finished talking. Then he noticed that there was a big pile of wood right in front of him. 'Oh. Never mind. Now, who brought the matches?'

'No need…' Connor grinned, his eyes starting to glow red. 'I'll just zap 'em with my heat vision.'

'I think we'd better cover our faces.' Cissie suggested. 'That's if we want to keep our eyebrows.'

* * *

**Back at the Tower-**

Most of the guests had arrived and were sitting on chairs while they waited for everybody else to arrive. The Flash was the first to arrive, as could be expected of somebody with super-speed. Next came Superman, then it was Bonnie King-Jones, Cissie's mother, and Lilly Worth, Rose's mother. Batman had yet to turn up. Nightwing knew that it had to have something to do with the newborn Cassandra Wayne, but the Dark Knight still had a reputation to uphold, so Dick told everybody that Batman was busy in Gotham finding Two-Face.

'Well, I suppose Batman wouldn't mind if we began without him.' Nightwing smiled. 'So, does anybody have any questions?'

'I do.' Ms King-Jones piped up. 'What sort of arrangement have you got for merchandise?'

'Excuse me?' Nightwing blinked.

'Did she say what I think she said?' Cyborg's jaws dropped.

'Merchandising.' Ms King-Jones repeated. 'You can't tell me that this team doesn't have merchandise. Y'know, toys, games, junk like that.'

'What is your point, Ms King-Jones?' Raven asked.

'My point is that girls always get shafted in deals like this. There's no way that the local comics shop is gonna get shipments of Titans action figures packed with eight Robins, eight Superboys, eight Impulses, and only one Arrowette! My daughter isn't going to end up as some piece of crap that you'd get from eBay for a hundred bucks.'

'Hunh. Not living vicariously through your daughter at all, then?' Ms Worth snorted in derision.

'Oh, like _I_ need career advise from a woman that spends most of her life on her back!' Ms King-Jones retorted.

'_What_ did you just say?' Ms Worth growled angrily.

'You heard me.' Ms King-Jones glared. 'Anyway, shouldn't you be down the docks touting your wares?'

'Oh, you're going down!' Ms Worth hissed through gritted teeth as she stood up. 'Do you want to take this outside?'

'Bring it on, witch!' Ms King-Jones spat back.

'_**Ahem…'**_

The two women stopped bickering as Batman stepped out of the all-concealing shadows and loomed behind them.

'I trust that violence won't be necessary, ladies?' The Dark Knight stated. Ms King-Jones and Ms Worth just stood there, stock still. If anything could stop them arguing, it was bound to be the World's Greatest Detective.

'Thank you, Batman.' Nightwing nodded in thanks. 'Now, before I was rudely interrupted, I asked everybody if they had any questions…'

* * *

**Back at the campsite-**

The campfire had been lit and everybody was warming themselves around it and generally hanging out.

'Okay, I've got a question for everybody…' Cissie said as she stuck a marshmallow on one of her arrows. 'if you could give up being a hero, would you?'

Cissie turned to the Titan next to her, who just happened to be Tim. 'Well Tim, if you could give up being Robin, would you?' The Boy Wonder didn't even hesitate before making his answer.

'In a heartbeat.'

'Dude!' Superboy spluttered in surprise. 'Get out! Really?'

Tim gazed into the campfire as he explained his choice.

'If I gave up being Robin, that would mean that no innocent people were being hurt. No people like the Joker or Scarecrow running around killing. Nobody would have to live in fear of their lives.'

The other Titans just gawped at the Boy Wonder. Bart was the first to break the silence.

'Wow, that was a downer.'

Tim's serious expression turned to one that was more cheerful.

'Okay Cissie, what about you? Would you ever give up being Arrowette?'

'Ooh, that's a tough one.' The blonde archer winced. 'My mom trained me since I was really young. I wouldn't want to disappoint her or anything. Okay, she can be kind of overbearing sometimes, but she's my mom, and for all her faults, I love her.'

'That's an honest answer.' Tim complimented her with a nod.

'Okay then Rose, it's your turn.' Cissie motioned to the silver-haired girl.

'I wouldn't give up being who I am for the world.' The silver-haired heroine shook her head. 'If Slade hadn't trained me, then I would never have met Bart.' Rose gazed dreamily at the redheaded speedster.

'Jeez, gimmie a break.' Connor rolled his eyes. 'Or better get, gimmie a freaking sick bag.'

'But what about all those scars that Slade gave you?' Cissie asked. It had taken some time, but Rose had finally plcked up the courage to tell the Titans about her scars. 'Don't you want to get rid of them?'

'If Rose asked, I'm sure that Raven would be more than happy to heal them.' Tim suggested.

'I'm sure that they were meant to help me.' Rose shrugged. 'Okay, it was a really, really screwed up way of helping me, but Slade only meant the best. I think. Bart, what about you? Would you be normal, if you could?'

'I don't understand the question.' Bart sniffed as he absent-mindedly built a tower out of Graham Crackers. 'I _am _normal, it's the _rest_ of the world that's weird.'

'Aww, you're tripping, Bart.' Superboy snorted. 'I wouldn't give up being Superboy for all the porn in Beast Boy's closet. People can say that I live in Superman's shadow, but they're full of crap! I'm Superboy, already. Freaking Superboy! You can't get better than me!'

'Not at all arrogant, is he?' Tim quipped. Cissie just laughed at that.

'Connor wouldn't know humility if it stripped itself naked, painted itself blue and started dancing around singing _humility is here again!_'

'Aww, forget alla ya.' Connor sulked. 'You're all just jealous.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Arella**

_Once again, Beast Boy and Raven go on a date, only for it to be interrupted by an uninvited visitor. This time it's Raven's mother, Arella! _


	19. Arella

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 19: Arella**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Jump City-**

It was a beautiful summer's day in Jump City. Amongst the throng of people walking along by the bay were a green-skinned male, and his pale companion. Beast Boy and Raven were on another date.

Even though it was summer, there was a brisk chill coming in from the bay. Raven rubbed her bare arms in an attempt to get rid of her goosebumps. Beast Boy took off his coat and offered it to her.

'Here, take my coat.' The green shape-shifter smiled kindly. 'We don't want you catching a cold. An ill Raven is a cranky Raven. And we won't like it when you're cranky.'

Raven smiled softly as she let Beast Boy wrap his coat around her shoulders.

'What about you?' The half-demon empath asked. 'Won't you get cold?'

'Meh. The cold doesn't really bother me.' Beast Boy shrugged. 'I guess I'm too manly to notice.'

Raven rolled her eyes at her companion's goofing around. She took in a deep breath and savoured the scent of the coat. It smelled like Beast Boy. It wasn't a smell that Raven could describe, but it was definitely Beast Boy's scent.

The pair walked hand-in-hand to a wooden bench that overlooked the bay and the island with the T-shaped tower that the two young heroes called home.

'It has been such a lovely evening, Garfield.' Raven smiled as she gazed at the stars reflecting in the water of the bay.

'That's only because you were the one that was choosing where we were going.' Beast Boy pointed out as he made a move to put his arms around Raven. Fortunately, she didn't move away.

'I doubt that the people at Captain Jack's Pirate Advebture would want us back after tha business with Doctor Light.' The empath sighed happily.

'Ungrateful bunch, the whole lot of them.' Beast Boy snorted in derision. 'We save their butts and they end up throwing us out. What is the world coming to?'

'Look on the bright side, at least we won't have to eat any of that terrible stuff they call food any more.' Raven reminded him. A frown crosse dher face. 'My chicken was horrible. It was too dry. It was like having a mouthful of sand.'

'Yeah, my tofu salad wasn't all that, either.' Beast Boy remembered with a slight wince. 'The lettuce was soggy, and the tomatoes must have been left out in the sun for a couple of days.'

'You'll have to let me give you some money for tonight's dinner, Garfield.' Raven insisted as she reached into her purse for some money. 'I know that it was expensive.'

'No way.' Beast Boy shook his head. 'Put your purse away. It was my treat.'

'But I don't want you spending all of your money on me.' Raven continued. 'Please, let me give you something.'

A cheeky smile slowly began to spread on Beast Boy's face.

'Well, there is something you could give me…' The chartreuse-hued hero smiled. 'A kiss.'

Normally, Raven would have been put off by a lame line like that, but when it came from Beast Boy, she couldn't help but comply.

The dark-haired young woman leant in closer to Beast Boy. She either didn't notice the gust of wind whipping around them, or she more likely didn't care. The wind reached a crescendo just as Raven had barely touched her companion's lips with her own.

Unseen by the two young lovers, the winds started to swirl around them until it started to coalesce into some kind of portal. A white-cloaked woman slowly stepped out of the portal.

The woman removed her hood to reveal long dark purple, almost black, hair, and a strikingly beautiful face.

'Raven…?'

Raven, who up until the mysterious woman's sudden appearance had her eyes closed in bliss, sat bolt upright at the sound of the woman's voice. The sudden movement made Beast Boy fall forward off of the bench, landing in an undignified heap on the ground.

'Have I caught you at a bad time?' The mysterious woman asked.

'But… how…?' It seemed like Raven had lost the ability of coherent speech.

The emerald-skinned changeling got up off his feet and made an attempt to brush himself down.

'Well, that was rude.' He grumbled before getting a look at the person that had interrupted his kissy-time.

Beast Boy looked at the woman in the white hooded cloak, then he turned to Raven. Both women looked remarkably similar.

'Dude! You guys look totally alike!' Beast Boy pointed out. 'You've both got pale skin, purple hair, and you've both got that weird gem thingie stuck on your foreheads. It's almost like you're related, or something.'

'That's because we _are_ related, Garfield.' Raven explained. 'This is Arella... my mother.'

Beast Boy jumped back in surprise at the sudden revelation.

'Uh… It isn't what it looks like…' The blushing Titan babbled uncontrollably. 'It… it was an accident. Uh… We fell, and our lips like, kinda fell on top of each other. I certainly wasn't making out with your daughter. Oh, no. A-heh-heh.'

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower-**

After that brief embarrassing interlude, Raven took her mother back to Titans Tower. She preferred to talk to her in the privacy of her home, instead of running the risk of somebody eavesdropping if they talked back on the mainland.

Raven was presently talking to Arella in the living room, while Beast Boy had retired to his bedroom, hiding in embarrassment.

'You have certainly made a wonderful life for yourself, Raven.' Arella smiled as she took a look around. 'Perhaps I should have come to see you earlier.'

'Not that I'm unhappy to see you here, but why are you here?' Raven asked. 'Why appear now, of all times? Is it because I was kissing Garfield? Is it something to do with my powers? Oh, Gods. Trigon isn't about to rise again, is he?'

Arella shook her head with a slight chuckle.

'Must a mother have a reason to visit her daughter?' She asked. 'And talking of that boy you were with, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?'

'Garfield isn't my boyfriend!' Raven spluttered, a little too quickly. 'We're just…'

Arella just smiled knowingly.

'Whatever you say, dear.'

The sound of footsteps approaching made the two women stop talking and turn around to get a look at who was coming. Superboy had dragged himself out of bed in search of a late-night snack. The half-Kryptonian clone didn't even acknowledge their presence as he opened up the fridge and started to drink some orange juice from the carton.

'Couldn't sleep, Connor?' Raven broke the silence.

'Gah!' Superboy yelped in surprise, dropping the carton of juice on the floor. His head whipped around. 'What the hell are you doing here, Raven?'

'Uh… I live here.' Raven responded.

Superboy then noticed the woman sitting with Raven.

'Why, hello!' Superboy flashed Arella his most charming grin. 'Who's the hot momma?'

'That would be my mother, Arella.' Raven sighed. The Boy of Steel's eyes widened

'Whoa! Back up!' Superboy backed away, holding out his hands in defence. 'She's your _mother?_'

'Yes, she is.' Raven pointed out.

_'Gahhhh...!' _Superboy clutched his eyes as he flew away. 'Unclean! Unclean!' Once he was gone, Arella turned to her daughter.

'Was he actually flirting with me?'

'Oh, don't mind Superboy.' Raven waved it away. 'He does that to everybody. I'm pretty sure that he'd try it on with a pig in a dress.'

'You can't prove a thing!' Superboy yelled from his room. 'That pig thing is just rumours and lies!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Starfire's Shower For A Bride**

_Raven throws Starfire a surprise bridal shower._


	20. Starfire's Shower For A Bride

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 20: Starfire's Shower For A Bride**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

Night had fallen in Jump City. Although it was getting quite late, people were still going about their business. Mind you, most people were heading off to the city's various nightclubs. Most of the stores in the city had closed down for the night.

Two figures stood on the automated raft that crossed the bay, heading towards the T-shaped building sitting atop an island in the middle of the bay. Those figures were Raven and Starfire, two of the Titans. The pair were heading home after a busy day of shopping. They would have flown back instead of using the raft, but neither of the young women wanted to accidentally drop the contents of their numerous bags into the water of the bay. Plus, Starfire was heavily pregnant. It was dangerous for Tameranian females to fly while pregnant. Something to do with their powers damaging the baby, or some such. The others couldn't believe how quickly Starfire started to show. She explained that the gestation period for a Tameranean was somewhat shorter than that for a human. However, she expected it to be a bit longer than usual for her species, as the baby was half-human.

'It is a pity that your mother could not join us, Raven.' Starfire commented as she rested against the raft's railings. 'She would have loved the mall of shopping.'

'She said that she had some important things to attend to first.' Raven told her friend. 'Perhaps she can come shopping with us another day.'

Starfire frowned as she looked up at the darkened tower.

'Hmm. That is strange. There are no lights on in the tower.' The alien redhead noticed. 'I would have expected that somebody would be home by now.'

'Perhaps there was a villain that needed to be fought.' Raven suggested.

'If that was so, then why did the others not tell us?' Starfire countered. 'We do have our communicators with us, don't we?'

'I guess we'll find out once we get inside.' Raven shrugged as she stepped off the raft onto Titans Island. Starfire picked her bags up and headed after her friend. Something didn't seem right about this. Why was Titans Tower so quiet and deserted?

* * *

**Inside-**

The mystery of the deserted tower still hadn't been solved once Raven and Starfire had gained entry into their home.

'Just wait here a moment.' Raven told her friend. 'I just need to make sure of something first.'

Starfire just blinked in confusion. What was Raven up to? The half-demon empath was acting very suspiciously. The Tameranian princess did as she was told and waited in the hallway as Raven headed into the living room.

The redhead narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She could almost hear somebody whispering. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but there was definitely a conversation going on inside the darkened room.

Raven came back out of the living room carrying something that looked like a silk scarf.

'You can't go in until you put this on.' Raven explained as she held up the silk scarf.

'Raven, what is going on?' Starfire frowned. 'You are acting very suspicious. Has Trigon taken control of you again?' The empath shook her head.

'Just put the blindfold on and you'll find out.' Raven told the young Tameranian. The empath obviously wasn't going to say any more, so Starfire couldn't do anything but do as she was told. The golden-skinned alien put on the blindfold and allowed herself to be led inside the living room.

'Careful of the coffee table.' Raven warned her. 'And try not to knock over the TV. You know how Cyborg loves that thing. Okay, then. Stop.'

Starfire obeyed Raven's command and stopped to allow her friend to untie her blindfold. Then somebody switched on the lights.

'_**SURPRISE!!**_'

Starfire stumbled back in surprise. All of her friends were there, fellow Titans as well as the friends that she had made during her short stint in the Justice League.

Raven stood with the group, a slight smile on her face. Arella was there as well. Donna Troy, Dolphin, and Jade were there representing Titans East. Other Titans such as Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent, and Kole were there. Shayera and Stargirl were there too, her friends from the Justice League.

Starfire looked around her at the bright decorations adorning the walls and ceiling of the tower.

'What… what is going on?' Starfire blinked in confusion. 'It is not my birthday yet.'

'This isn't a birthday party, girl.' Bumblebee laughed. 'This is a bridal shower! A party celebrating your upcoming wedding.'

'Kind of like a pre-bachelorette party.' Donna chipped in. 'Or so I've been told. I'm still not one hundred percent sure about all of these traditions in Man's World.'

'I guess it'll have to double as your baby shower as well.' Shayera suggested.

'How could you possibly say that?' Stargirl grimaced. 'You don't give people things like what you brought Kory at baby showers!'

'Ooh, are there gifts too?' Starfire grinned happily.

'It wouldn't be a proper bridal shower without gifts.' Jinx told her. 'Just wait until you see what I got you!'

'Gifts can wait.' Arella told all of the younger heroines. 'But first, Margaritas!'

* * *

**Several Margaritas later-**

A short while later, and the party was in full swing. The girls had already downed several pitchers of Margarita amongst them, and the gifts hadn't even been given yet. Cissie, Rose, and the younger Titans from the East Coast weren't present because they were underage. The Titans couldn't have their younger members getting drunk could they?

'C'mon! I wanna see these presents!' A rather inebriated Argent insisted.

'Argent, you are _sooo_ wasted!' Jinx giggled drunkenly.

'Aww, shut yer gob.' Argent slurred before letting out a rather un-ladylike burp.

'I feel kind of sorry for poor old Kole.' Dolphin sighed as she indicated the gently snoring crystal-manipulator lying on the couch. 'I mean, the poor kid hardly had one drop before she passed out.'

'Some people can't take their drink, I guess.' Bumblebee shrugged.

'I suggest that we get on with the presents before Argent starts a riot.' Raven tried to hurry proceedings onwards.

'Damn straight!' Argent crowed. 'Open my present first!'

Starfire did as she was told and opened a present wrapped in black paper and a red bow.

'What is it? What is it?' Donna demanded to know.

'Oh, my…' Starfire blushed as she held up a rather skimpy-looking black negligee. That elicited a series of whoops and catcalls from the assembled girls.

'Aww, you won't get much use out of that.' Jinx snorted. 'Everybody knows that Kory sleeps naked!'

'Too much information, thank you.' Stargirl grimaced. 'Open mine next!'

'No mine!' Bumblebee demanded.

'Mine next!' Shayera chipped in.

'No! Mine! Mine! Mine!' All of the other ladies clamoured for attention.

'I think you'd better open something fast.' Arella advised the bride-to-be. 'Or you might have a riot on your hands.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Dude, Where's The T-Car?**

_Impulse manages to convince the other junior Titans to 'borrow' the T-Car for a bit of fun._


	21. Dude, Where's The TCar?

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 21: Dude, Where's The T-Car?**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

It was Halloween night at Titans Tower, the home of Jump City's resident superhero team: The Titans! The elder Titans were going out to a Halloween party that the mayor was throwing in their honour. The younger Titans, however were staying at home. The young heroes had rented some horror movies and were settling down for a night of scares.

Connor had taken it upon himself to prepare the snacks for the festivities. The half-Kryptonian clone was flitting to and from the sofa with popcorn, sodas, and various other snacks.

'I go to all the trouble of preparing all these goodies, and nobody has the decency to show up…' The Boy of Steel grumbled as he shovelled a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 'Oh, well. All the more goodies for me.'

Connor shuddered as he sensed an unusual presence in the room with him. He stood up and slowly turned around.

'Bart, this had better not be another one of your lame pranks.' Connor frowned.

The young clone's frown soon founded once he saw a hooded figure lurking in the shadows. Whoever it was had a scythe in its hand.

'Bart, stop screwing around…' Connor rolled his eyes. 'You're not fooling anybody. That's not the Grim Reaper, man.'

The Death-like figure slowly extended a skeletal hand and pointed at Connor.

'Connor Kent, your time has come…' The cloaked stranger announced, its voice as cold as ice. The black-haired clone's eyes widened.

'You… you're not Bart, are you?' Connor gulped nervously.

'I am Death.' The hooded visitor responded. 'I have come for you, Connor Kent.

'Ahh, Death!' Connor let out a girly scream and leapt off the sofa, sending the bowl of popcorn spilling onto the floor.

'Please! I don't want to die!' The Boy of Steel whimpered as he fell to his knees in front of the Reaper. 'Take Robin! His soul is pure!'

Connor grabbed the bottom of Death's robe and sobbed into it. Then he noticed something. Death was wearing blue boots. Death didn't wear boots. Let alone blue ones.

'Wait a minute…' Superboy frowned as he let go of Death's robe. 'You're not the Grim Reaper at all. You're Raven!'

'Oh, you should have seen your face, dude!' Beast Boy laughed out loud as he walked into the room carrying a video camera. 'To think that I bet Rae ten bucks that she wouldn't do it.'

The green changeling shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out some money. Raven pulled back her hood and took the money with a smile.

'You really are gullible sometimes, Connor.' The half-demon empath tutted as she pocketed the money.

'Don't you have a party to go to?' Connor grumbled, crossing his arms. 'Or are you gonna just stay here and torture me all night?'

'Well, as fun as that sounds, I just can't say no to free food.' Beast Boy grinned as he slung a red-and-black vampire cape around his shoulders.

Raven put her hood back on and linked arms with Beast Boy.

'Don't watch too many scary movies, Connor.' She advised her younger teammate. 'We don't want you having any nightmares.'

* * *

**A little later-**

Connor was still sulking in front of the TV by the time Tim and Cissie had joined him. Bart and Rose were nowhere to be seen.

'Hey, cheer up, Connor.' Cissie smiled as she gave the clone a friendly pat on the head. 'Things can only get better.'

'Are you joking?' Connor snorted in derision. 'Whenever somebody says that, something always gets worse! We could be attacked by a hoard of brain-eating zombies, or fall into a pit going all the way down to hell. It doesn't matter!'

'I thought the Super-family was supposed to be mild-mannered.' Tim blinked.

'You wouldn't be so mild-mannered if you experienced what I just did.' Connor groused.

'Guys, look what I just found!' Bart grinned as he ran into the room brandishing something in his hand. Rose was right behind him. 'I found the keys to the T-Car!' he jingled the keys in his hand.

'I don't think Cyborg would appreciate it if we took the T-Car without his permission, Bart.' Tim reminded the young speedster. 'Besides, nobody here has a valid drivers license.'

'Not to mention he's crazy protective of it. You can't even _breathe_ on it without him freaking out.' Connor added.

'Oh, live a little, Tim-Tim.' Rose rolled her eyes. 'It's Halloween. It wouldn't be proper if we didn't get up to some sort of shenanigans.'

'Besides, I've read a bunch of books about cars.' Bart pointed out. 'How hard could driving be, any way?'

* * *

**A little spot of grand theft auto later-**

'_Ahhh! _We're all gonna die!' Superboy yelped in fear as he covered his eyes with his hands. 'Bart, slow down, man! You're gonna get us killed!'

'Why are you so worried? It's not like you can be hurt or anything.' Cissie yelled as Bart took a corner a little too quickly. The car's momentum caused the young archer to slide along the seat and hit her arm on the door. 'Ow! Ease up on the gas pedal would you, Bart? I kind of need this arm.'

'I have to agree with Connor, actually.' Tim piped up from the back seat, his face starting to turn green. 'I think we should take the T-Car back before we get into any trouble.'

'What, like that?' Rose wondered as she indicated a diminutive figure flying out of a nearby bank on a rocket pack.

That selfsame diminutive figure on a rocket pack, otherwise known as Gizmo, spun around as he heard the sound of a car coming towards him.

'What the frag…?'

_**PANG!!**_

The T-Car hit Gizmo head-on, sending the tiny screaming villain flying into the air, only to come crashing down through the windscreen of a passing police car.

'Oh, yeah! How cool was that?' Bart crowed, pumping a fist into the air triumphantly.

'That was a lucky shot.' Connor grumbled. 'You don't even know what you're doi…'

'Bart, look out!' Cissie screamed as the T-Car flew right over a ramp, sending the vehicle and its five occupants sailing into the air. The occupants' screams could be heard all over the city.

The grace of the T-Car's takeoff was matched by the suddenness of its descent back down to the ground. The vehicle landed upside-down on its roof and slowly came to a halt.

'Okay, let's get our stories straight…' Bart told the others. 'We did this while fighting bad guys, right?'

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower-**

Cyborg stood in the garage just staring at the spot where the T-Car had once been.

'Cyborg, where has is the T-Car?' Starfire blinked.

'Yeah, where's the T-Car, dude?' Beast Boy chimed in.

The cybernetic Titan just stood there dumbstruck.

'I think I know who took the T-Car.' Nightwing announced as he reviewed some security footage. He winced slightly as he turned to regard Cyborg. 'It seems Bart decided to take it on a little joyride.'

Cyborg still didn't say a word, his face was eerily calm.

'Cyborg... are you okay?' Raven asked concernedly.

'Oh, my...' Starfire put her hands to her face in worry.

'This won't end well...' Nightwing grimaced.

'Would you excuse me for a moment?' Cyborg asked with a forced smile, making his four friends quickly nod and take a step back. The cybernetic Titan walked out of the garage, shutting the door behind him. The other Titans winced at the sound of the profanities coming from the corridor. Once that was over with, Cyborg was eerily calm once more.

'Dude, you're not mad, are you?' A wary Beast Boy asked.

'Oh, I'm just fine.' Cyborg responded calmly. 'I've thought this through. I'm going to find out where Bart is. Then I will murder him.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Meet The Family**

_Starfire's parents find out about their daughter's engagement and come to Earth to meet her husband-to-be._


	22. Meet The Family

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 22: Meet the Family**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Kryten, kindly get to the point before I jam your nose between your cheeks and make it the filling of a buttock sandwich.'_**- Rimmer (Red Dwarf)**

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

It was early in the morning in Titans Tower. It was so early as a matter of fact that nobody was even up yet. All of the Titans were still in bed. Two such Titans were Dick Grayson and Koriand'r, otherwise known as Nightwing and Starfire.

Koriand'r smiled happily as she felt her lover wrap his arms around her waist.

'Oh, so you are awake, then?' The Tameranian princess smiled. 'I was beginning to wonder if you were planning to sleep all day.'

'Hey, I'd be willing to stay in bed all day just as long as you were there as well.' Dick smiled in return as he kissed his lover on the cheek. 'But I'm afraid that I have to get up. I want to get to the kitchen before somebody uses all the milk.'

'I shall have to get up also.' Koriand'r nodded as she got up out of bed with a groan.

'Kory, are you okay?' Dick asked concernedly. 'Do you want me to help?'

'I am fine, thank you.' Kory waved her lover's offers of help away. 'I am pregnant. I am not unable to fend for myself.'

Dick just nodded in understanding as he started to get dressed. That was when Kory noticed the date on the calendar that stood on the bedside counter.

'X'Hal! Is that the date?' The redheaded alien gasped in surprise. 'I have much to do!'

Dick just stood there and watched as the golden-skinned alien dashed right out of the bedroom without a stitch of clothing. He couldn't even get out a word of warning to her. A sleepy Beast Boy who had been shuffling along outside soon snapped awake once he saw a naked Kory running past him, heading in the direction of the showers.

'Man, I love being a Titan!' The green-skinned changeling chuckled to himself. Then he noticed that Dick was wearing nothing but a pair of socks.

'Ahh! Dude! Unwanted naked male flesh! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!'

* * *

**A little later-**

Once Dick had gotten dressed and once Beast Boy had thoroughly washed his eyes, the two Titans headed on to see what had excited Kory so much. The sight that greeted them was quite amazing. The whole Tower had been decorated with brightly-coloured streamers and balloons. There were also several banners with something written on them in Tameranian. Cyborg, Raven, and the younger Titans were standing there observing Kory as she dashed about putting up decorations.

'I don't know what she's doing, either.' Raven shrugged as she took a sip of her herbal tea.'

'I don't think it's anybody's birthday, either.' Cyborg added. 'I was about to make some breakfast when Kory bumped into me. She almost knocked me flat on my butt.'

'Was she naked?' Beast Boy sighed wistfully.

'Uh… no.' Cyborg frowned. 'What's that got to do with anything?'

Beast Boy shuffled about nervously under Raven's glare.

'Umm… nothing.' The shape shifter chuckled weakly. 'How about I give Kory a hand, 'kay?'

'We do not have time to stand around, friends!' Kory told her teammates as she shoved piles of decorations into their hands. 'We must prepare!'

'Prepare for what?' Tim asked. 'Who's coming?'

'I like a party as much as the next girl…' Cissie chipped in. 'But don't you think we have enough decorations? It looks like Mardi Gras exploded in here.'

'Kory, calm down a minute…' Dick tried to tell his fiancée. 'Slow down a minute. Think of the baby.'

'_Don't tell me what to do!_' Kory snapped before taking a breath and composing herself. 'I am sorry. I am calm now.'

'Kory, what's going on here?' Dick asked, looking around at the room. 'What's up with all of the decorations?'

'Do you not remember?' Kory responded. 'Today is the day that Galfore comes to visit!'

'Uhh, who's Galfore?' A clueless Connor asked.

'Starfire's K'Norfka.' Tim responded.

'The what-now?' Bart blinked in confusion.

'He was Starfire's nanny.' Tim explained. 'He raised her from childhood until she came to Earth.'

'What about Kory's parents?' Rose asked. 'What happened to them?'

'They fell seriously ill before sadly dying.' Tim recounted sadly.

'How do you know about all this stuff, anyway?' Cissie enquired. 'Kory isn't exactly forthcoming about her family history.'

'And _you_ are?' Connor laughed out loud. 'Do you even _know_ who your father is? Who is it, Green Arrow?'

'At least I have real parents!' Cissie retorted.

'I'm going to go help Kory as well…' Tim backed away nervously.

'Yeah. Me too.' Rose nodded in agreement. Bart followed them in the direction of the decorations.

* * *

**Later still-**

Kory had finally decided to finish decorating and had gathered the Titans on the roof as they waited for Galfore's arrival.

'Shouldn't we have told the Justice League about this, or something?' Cyborg asked. 'I mean, Galfore's the ruler of Tameran now, right? Well, wouldn't he be travelling with an entourage and junk?'

'Not to mention the royal armada.' Raven nodded in agreement. 'People might think that it's an alien invasion.'

'Do not worry so much, friends.' Kory reassured her companions. 'Everything will be fine. As long as my sister is still in prison. She is still in prison, isn't she?'

'Don't worry, Kory…' Dick told his alien fiancée. 'Blackfire's locked up safe and sound.'

'Until somebody breaks her out.' Beast Boy chipped in. 'Or if she breaks out herself.'

'Garfield, you're not helping.' Raven gave the shapeshifter a withering glare.

'Why is everybody standing here on the roof?' Arella asked as she walked out through the door that led back down into the Tower. 'Are we expecting guests?'

'We're waiting for Galfore, mother.' Raven responded.

'Oh, I see.' The elder sorceress nodded in understanding. 'When are you expecting him to arrive?'

'Any time soon.' Dick responded. 'Although I'd understand if he was late. The space lanes between Tameran and Earth must be chaos at this time of year. Plus, you can never guarantee that the Gordanians will behave themselves.'

'Dick, you do not believe that the Gordanians have attacked Galfore, do you?' Kory asked concernedly.

'Hey, Galfore can handle himself just fine.' The former Boy Wonder reassured her. 'The Gordanians must be pretty dumb if they're going to even think about attacking one of Tameran's greatest warriors.'

'Wait, is that him?' Cissie asked as she indicated a spaceship in the sky.

'Correct me if I'm wrong…' Tim chimed in. 'But isn't that thing coming in a bit too fast?'

'Geez! It's on fire too!' Connor grimaced. The young clone stood there and watched as another ship appeared and tore into the first with a volley of laser fire, sending it crashing into the bay below.

'That is a Gordanian Battle Cruiser!' Kory recognised. 'I knew the Gordanians could not be trusted to obey the treaty that the Tameranians made with them.'

Dick soon changed into leader mode and started to give out orders.

'Raven and Superboy, you two deal with the Gordanian Battle cruiser!' The Titans' leader told them. 'Everybody else, with me! We're going to go rescue those people on that ship! _**TITANS TOGETHER!!**_'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Blackfire's Revenge**

_Blackfire's back, and this time she has the Gordanian army as back-up!_


	23. Blackfire's Revenge

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 23: Blackfire's Revenge**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **'Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father; prepare to die.'**- Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride)**

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

'_**TITANS TOGETHER!!'**_

The Titans leapt into battle mode at Nightwing's command. Starfire's eyes glowed bright green as she prepared to take off to deal with the Gordanian battle cruiser that had appeared above Titans Tower, but Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head.

'Kory, you can't…' The former Boy Wonder told his alien fiancée. 'It isn't safe for you to use your powers when you're pregnant, remember?'

'Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Dick!' Kory retorted angrily. 'Galfore is onboard that crashed ship. I just save him!'

'Star, wait-!' Nightwing tried to call out to Starfire, but she didn't listen. The Tameranian princess flew down to the royal space cruiser that lay half-submerged in the bay and tore off one of the doors.

'Galfore, are you there?' Starfire called into the darkness. Her face formed an expression of worry when he didn't answer straight away. 'Can you hear me? Are you hurt?'

Thankfully, Starfire's fears were allayed as a huge bearded Tameranian male clambered out of the crashed ship.

'Koriand'r…' Galfore blinked as the sun shone in his eyes. 'Is that you? It has been such a long time. I almost did not recognise you.'

'Our reunion can wait.' Starfire responded. 'You were shot down by a Gordanian Battle Cruiser. We must teach them a lesson.'

'That is not the only thing, Koriand'r…' Galfore sighed sadly. 'The Gordanians are not working alone. They have joined forces with…'

_**ZORT!**_

Galfore was cut off by a purple-coloured star bolt to his chest. Starfire spun around, anger colouring her face. She only knew one person that could cast purple star bolts.

'_Blackfire!_' Starfire snarled in rage. 'You shall pay dearly for this!'

'My, my. Look who suddenly developed a mean temper.' Blackfire grinned haughtily as she hovered in front of Starfire. 'Not to mention that little bulge of yours. Been eating too many Glorka Berries again, sweetie?'

'It is no business of yours whether I have gained weight from eating too many Glorka Berries or whether I am pregnant!' Starfire snapped back. 'You should not have come here!"'

'Whoa, back up a parsec…' Blackfire frowned in confusion. 'You're… _pregnant? _How did... oh!'

Blackfire threw her head back and let out a condescending laugh. It was easy for the dark-haired Tameranian to guess how she was about to become an aunt.

'X'Hal, Kory! Only you would be dumb enough to get knocked up by an Earthling! What would Mom and Dad say?'

'Do not mention their names!' Starfire spat. The redheaded Tameranian was really starting to lose her temper. 'It is because of you that they are dead!'

'Oh, can I help it if they took Ryand'r's disappearance to heart?' Blackfire snorted in derision. 'They were always too soft to rule Tameran. They should have made me their heir, not you!'

_**WHAP!**_

Starfire gave her sister a nasty slap right across her cheek.

'Komand'r call off the Gordanian fleet!' Starfire commanded. 'I challenge you to ritual combat!'

'Oh, please!' Blackfire sneered in response. 'Like I'm even going to bother fighting you. Everybody knows that I'm the better warrior.'

'Are you scared?' Starfire retorted. 'Are you afraid to fight me?'

'I'm not afraid of anything!' Blackfire spat in anger. 'Least of all some jumped-up little princess like you, sister!'

'Then it is agreed.' Starfire nodded. 'You shall call off your Gordanians, and we shall do battle.'

* * *

**A little later-**

Blackfire had done as she had promised and had called off her Gordanian lackeys. Some of the green reptilian aliens had gathered on top of the roof of Titans Tower to watch their leader do battle. Starfire had also convinced her fellow Titans to join them. Nightwing wasn't convinced that ritual combat was such a good idea in Starfire's condition.

'Kory, you have to see sense…' The former Boy Wonder begged his fiancée. 'You have to call this off. You could be seriously hurt. Please, think of the baby!'

'Dick, I love you…' Starfire sighed as she took her lover's hands in her own. 'But I must do this. X'Hal knows what my sister will have the Gordanians do if I pull out of the fight now.'

Nightwing's shoulders drooped. He knew that it would surely spell disaster if Starfire walked out on her agreement now, but he wished that there was some other way.

'Dude, are you sure this is a good idea?' Beast Boy whispered. 'I mean, Starfire's got a baby to think of and she's gonna fight her sister.'

'We all know that it's going to be dangerous, BB.' Cyborg responded. 'But she wants to do this. I mean, what'll happen if we stop the fight? The Gordanians might blow up Jump City, or something. You know how Star gets once she's set on something, good luck changing her mind.'

'How's Galfore doing?' Nightwing asked by means of changing the subject. 'He took a nasty shot to the chest.'

'He's in the infirmary.' Raven explained calmly. 'He's in a stable condition. I had to sedate him, because he wanted to have a got at Blackfire himself.'

'Guys, shush!' Arrowette hushed the elder heroes. 'The fight's about to start.'

The Titans all turned their attention to the centre of the roof where Starfire and Blackfire were about to do battle.

'It isn't too late to drop out now, sister.' Blackfire grinned as she circled her younger sister. 'It's not like anything bad'll come of you quitting the fight. Okay, the Gordanians'll destroy this stupid little city of yours, but who's complaining? It's not like it'll be missed.'

'That is where you are wrong, Komand'r!' Starfire shot back. 'As long as there is danger in this city, the Titans will be there to protect it.' The red-haired alien was a lot of things, but she was not stupid. Shew knew her condition, and realized she was going to have to be careful. She had to take Blackfire out quickly, and not give her a chance to attack.

'Oh, spare me…' Blackfire sneered in derision. 'Enough with the heroics. You always were such an infuriating idealist, little sister.'

Blackfire swung a punch at her sister, but Starfire easily blocked it and twister the arm around, pinning her older sister.

'Perhaps you are the one that should surrender, sister.' The golden-skinned alien princess snapped back. 'You are making a fool of yourself.'

'Heh. Look who's talking.' Blackfire retorted. 'I'm not the one that's carrying a halfling child.'

Starfire kneed her sister in the back and pushed her to the floor, eliciting a cheer from her fellow Titans.

'Yeah, Kory!' Superboy crowed, pumping his fist into the air. 'Kick her ass!'

'Take her downtown to Chinatown!' Impulse cheered.

'Downtown to Chinatown?' Rose Wilson blinked in confusion.

'What?' Impulse asked innocently. 'I heard it on TV once.'

Blackfire had soon gotten back to her feet and was continuing with the fight. The dark-haired Tameranian lashed out with a kick, aiming for her sister's head. Starfire easily ducked the attack and swept Blackfire's feet from under her.

'So, you are the greater warrior?' Starfire tutted. 'It does not look that way to me.'

'I'm just warming up.' Blackfire spat back. 'Then you'll see just how much of a better warrior I am!'

Blackfire then lashed out with a Starbolt, hitting her younger sister square in the chest.

'_**Kory, no!' **_Nightwing yelled out in concern as he tried to run to his fiancée's aid.

'One step closer and I'll blow this city to kingdom come!' Blackfire threatened the former Boy Wonder. 'This is between me and Kory, not her pet human!'

Reluctantly, Nightwing moved back to join the other Titans. If looks could kill, the glare that the dark-haired man was sending Blackfire would have vaporized the ebon-haired Tameranian on the spot. Blackfire knelt down to pull Starfire up by the hair.

'Did you see that, sister?' Blackfire whispered. 'It looks like your human's pretty concerned about you. It's a pity I have to kill him, too. Just imagine of all the fun I could have had with him. Mmm, I wonder if the stories about the prowess of male Earthlings are true?'

Starfire's eyes glowed green with anger.

'You shall leave him alone!' The red-haired Tameranian snarled as she blasted her older sister in the face with her eye beams. 'You shall not lay one finger on him!'

'Ooh, sounds like I touched a nerve.' Blackfire snickered as she wiped blood from her mouth. 'Looks like somebody's jealous. What's the matter, sis? You want to keep your man all to yourself? I thought sisters were suppose to share their stuff.'

'Shut up!' Starfire snapped as she blasted her sister with another beam of energy from her eyes. 'Do not talk about the man I love like that! I am warning you…'

'Yeah, that's the stuff, Kory…' A rather wobbly Blackfire taunted. 'Come on, give me your best shot!'

Starfire didn't need any more encouragement as she leapt on her sister, knocking her to the ground. The redheaded alien princess's hand glowed bright green as she prepare another Starbolt. A Starbolt at such close proximity would have been fatal.

'Go on, Kory…' Blackfire continued to provoke her. 'Make the killing blow. Then we'll see how much your human thinks of you then…'

The glow from Starfire's eyes slowly began to fade. No matter how much she wanted to hurt Blackfire, she just couldn't administer the killing blow. She was her sister after all.

'I knew you couldn't do it…' Blackfire sneered in disgust as Starfire got back up to her feet. 'I feel ashamed to call you my sister.'

'I do not believe that.' Starfire shook her head. 'You may say that you hate me, but I know that deep down you do love me.'

'You shut up!' Blackfire snapped back. 'You shut your mouth! I hate you! _I hate you!_'

'No you do not.' Starfire responded. 'Even after all the trouble you have caused me, I do not hate you. I still love you. Come, let us stop fighting.'

'_Never!_' Blackfire spat. 'I'm not afraid of striking the killing blow, even if you are!'

'Very well.' Starfire nodded in understanding. 'Then I shall not stop you. Kill me if you wish.'

'No!' Blackfire yelled, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. 'That isn't fair! Put up a fight, damn you! You're supposed to be fighting me!'

Starfire opened her arms, as if offering her sister a hug.

'Komand'r, please. Let us stop this silliness.' Starfire told her older sister. 'Do not make this any more uncomfortable for yourself than it already is.'

Blackfire fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

'It's not fair…' The dark-haired Tameranian sniffled. 'You're not playing fair…' Starfire knelt down to her older sister and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'There, there. Everything will be okay, Komand'r…'

* * *

**A little later-**

Everything had returned to normal once the authorities had rounded up Blackfire and the Gordanians. Nightwing hugged Starfire close, glad that it had all ended.

'Kory, are you okay?' The former Boy Wonder asked in concern.

'I am fine, thank you, Dick.' Starfire smiled slightly. 'And so is the baby.' Her smile drooped into a sad frown. 'I just wish that I could have done something more for my sister.'

'She'll be safe in prison now, Kory.' Raven chipped in. 'She might never totally get over her problems, but prison will help.

Superboy looked at the other Titans in confusion.

'So… what? Did Starfire win? Tim, what the hell just went on?'

'I'm not sure, Connor.' Robin shook his head. 'Only Starfire and Blackfire know what went on there.'

'What did that mean?' A mystified Superboy frowned. 'That didn't make the tiniest bit of sense! Could somebody please explain to me what just went down?'

The rest of the Titans simply ignored the young clone's pleas and went back inside the Tower, leaving him standing on the roof on his own.

The Boy of Steel sighed in exasperation.

'Aww, forget you guys. I'm gonna get a drink…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Spoiler Returns**

_Robin has a date with Spoiler. But just who is the mysterious vigilante? Tune in next time to find out…_


	24. Spoiler Returns: Part 1

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 24: Spoiler Returns- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Okie-dokie, Dr. Jones - hold on to your potatoes!'_- **Short Round (Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom)**

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

The young hero known as Robin, real name Tim Drake, was in his room getting ready for a night out. He was heading out on a date with a young vigilante that he met called Spoiler. The pair had originally met when the crime boss known as Black Mask tried to take a chunk out of Jump City with the assistance of Mammoth and Gizmo. They had remained friends ever since.

Tim looked in the mirror as he adjusted his mask.

'Yeah, that aught to do it.' The young Boy Wonder nodded in satisfaction as he turned around to head outside. He found that two of his fellow Titans were barring the way.

'Aww, dude.' Superboy grimaced. 'Please tell me that you're not going out dressed like that!'

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' Tim asked, looking down at his uniform. 'This is what I always wear.'

'And that's precisely why you can't go out dressed like that.' Superboy responded. 'Trust me, man. You seriously have to start wearing something different. How are you gonna get a girlfriend if you don't expand your wardrobe?'

'Connor, I _already_ have a girlfriend, remember?' Tim rolled his eyes. 'Who do you think I'm going out on a date with?'

The young half-Kryptonian clone opened his mouth as he tried to find something to say in response.

'Feel free to step in and say something, Bart.'

'Rose likes it when I dress up.' The young speedster known as Impulse commented. 'She really likes it when I dress up as Booster Go…'

With a groan, Connor quickly put his hand around his teammate's mouth, shutting him up.

'I think that's enough information for now, Bart.'

'Now, if you don't mind, I really have to get going.' Tim said as he pushed past his two friends. 'I don't want to keep Spoiler waiting.'

'And that's another thing…' Connor continued. 'What the hell's up with calling each other by your codenames? Hasn't she got a proper name?'

'Uh, Connor…' Impulse piped up, tapping the young Kryptonian on the shoulder. 'Tim's already gone.'

Connor sighed in exasperation once he realised that Tim had taken a tip from his mentor and seemingly disappeared into thin air.

'Now, that was just rude.'

* * *

**Jump City, a short while later-**

Pizza Barn was a pizza restaurant that the Titans often frequented when they weren't busy fighting crime. That was where Robin has meeting Spoiler.

The purple-clad hooded vigilante sat at a vacant table drumming her fingers on the tabletop impatiently.

'Geez, I never knew that Batman let his sidekicks neglect their timekeeping skills like this.' The young heroine sighed as she fidgeted in her seat.

'I believed the preferred term is protégé.' Robin pointed out as he walked up behind his date.

'Ahh! What the hell?' The heroine yelped in surprise. 'How do you do that?'

'It's just something Batman taught me.' Robin shrugged nonchalantly as he took a seat.

'Did he also teach how you to keep time?' Spoiler enquired. 'You're ten minutes late, Boy Wonder.'

'You have Superboy and Impulse to thank for that.' Robin sighed. 'They wouldn't leave me alone. They think that my uniform isn't suitable attire for a date.'

Spoiler looked her date over.

'I don't see anything wrong with what you're wearing.' She shrugged. 'As a matter of fact, I'd prefer it if you wore that on our dates. Those tights show off your cute little tushie perfectly.'

'Uhh, let's order some pizza, shall we?' Robin swiftly changed the subject. 'I hear the Double Meat Feast is great…'

* * *

**A little later-**

The two young heroes had polished off their pizza and were just sitting there chatting amicably while they waited to digest their meal.

'And that was the last I saw of Goldilocks.' Spoiler chuckled. 'That girl won't try to steal anybody's porridge again.'

'Wow. You have such cool villains.' Robin snickered. 'A little girl who can telekinetically control her hair. Who needs people like Trigon and Slade when you have people like that.'

'Okay, now you're just abusing sarcasm.' Spoiler shook her head.

'Ooh! Did Robin make a funny? I love it when he makes a funny.' Impulse grinned as he ran up behind the Boy Wonder.

'Gah! Impulse!' Robin yelped in surprise, almost falling off his seat in the process. 'What are you doing here?'

'Superboy and the others wanted pizza, so here we are.' The young speedster explained as Superboy, Arrowette, and Ravager walked in through the door.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?' Spoiler asked.

'Do I have to?' Robin grimaced.

'Oh, come on, Rob.' Ravager smiled as she put an arm around the Boy Wonder's shoulders, grinning widely. 'Don't be so rude. If the girl wants to meet your friends, then introduce us.'

Robin knew that there wasn't any other way out of this than giving everybody what they wanted, so he began to introduce everybody to each other.

'Spoiler, these are the other Titans. Titans, this is Spoiler.'

'Wow. Would you mind toning down the enthusiasm, Boy Wonder.' Arrowette quipped. 'You're smothering us.'

'I'm sorry guys, but we were just about to leave…' Robin said as he made a move to stand up, but Spoiler pulled him back down.

'Aww, c'mon.' The hooded heroine tutted. 'Why don't we hang out with your friends? You never know, it might be fun.'

'Do you know what else might have been fun?' Superboy sighed as he picked up an empty pizza box. 'If you left us some pizza! What sort of friend eats all of the pizza himself?'

The corner of Robin's eye twitched slightly as he tried to restrain his temper.

'We don't kill. We don't kill. We _don't_ kill.'

_**BWAROOM!!**_

Fortunately for Robin, he was spared any further embarrassment when a truck exploded outside.

'Well, it looks like you're going to hang out with my friends just like you wanted, Spoiler.' The Boy Wonder stated. 'It looks like it's time to go to work. _**TITANS: TOGETHER!!**_'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Spoiler Returns- Part 2**

_The Titans and Spoiler Vs Doctor Light. 'Nuff said._


	25. Spoiler Returns: Part 2

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 25: Spoiler Returns- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Oh cruel fate, to be thusly boned. Ask not for whom the bone bones, it bones for thee.'_**- Bender (Futurama)**

* * *

**Jump City-**

It had been a typically normal night in Jump City. People were going about their business without a care in the world. That was until Doctor Light decided to make a withdrawal from the bank. Unfortunately for those at the bank, the not-so good doctor had no intention of using a chequebook.

'Quiver before the power of Doctor Light!' The villain crowed as he stood atop a car that had been knocked over in his initial attack on the back. 'Ha-ha-ha! That's it, run! Run from my power!'

_**PAF! PAF! PAF!**_

'What on earth…?' Doctor Light coughed as somebody threw smoke pellets on the ground, covering the surrounding area in a grey mist.

'I knew it was only a matter of time before you arrived, Titans.' Doctor Light yelled to his hidden attackers. 'I am ready for you!'

'Oh, is that right?' A female voice chuckled as the shadowy shape of somebody wearing a hooded cape rose up behind Doctor Light.

'Oh, no…' Doctor Light gulped nervously. 'Not you. Anything but you.'

'Okay. Colour me confused?' Spoiler enquired as she made her presence known. 'Have we met?'

'He thinks that you're Raven.' Robin explained. 'It's pretty hard to see with all this smoke.'

'I don't need to see to destroy you!' Doctor Light snarled as his hands began to glow.

'Oh no you don't…' Arrowette said as she let an arrow fly, hitting one of Doctor Light's gauntlets.

'_Yiiiiiii!!_' Doctor Light let out a piercing scream as the arrow sent several thousand volts of electricity coursing through his body.

'Heh. Electro-shock Arrow.' Arrowette grinned as she put her bow away. 'Never gets old.'

'Not finished with you… yet.' A smouldering Doctor Light grimaced as he struggled to stay on his feet.

'I think we're done here.' Rose retorted as she jumped up behind Doctor Light and pressed her sword against his throat. 'That's unless you want to end up like Marie Antoinette.'

'What, we're gonna out him in a frilly dress and a big dumb wig?' A puzzled Impulse blinked.

'No, dummy.' Superboy rolled his eyes. 'Rose is gonna… _Kkrrrrt._' The half-Kryptonian clone made a throat-cutting motion with his thumb. Bert's eyes widened.

'Jeepers...'

'Y-you wouldn't…' Doctor Light gulped nervously. 'Y-you're heroes. You don't kill people. There are rules.'

'They're mostly suggestions.' Rose answered back. 'Now, are you gonna give me a reason to use this, or are you going to give yourself up?'

'I surrender.' Doctor Light sighed heavily, his shoulders falling in defeat. 'I'll come along peacefully.'

_**KABOOM!!**_

The young heroes jumped in surprise as the sound of something exploded came from a few blocks away.

'That was the Waynetech building!' Arrowette realised. 'It looks like we're going to have a busier night than we thought.

'Then Doctor Light had better wait here until the police arrive.' Robin told the defeated villain as he held out some handcuffs. 'Don't give us a reason for coming back here, okay?'

* * *

**The Waynetech building, several blocks away-**

Scientists ran for their lives out of the Waynetech building. The place was under attack by a gang of villains. Kitten, the psychotic daughter of Killer Moth, had formed an alliance with Billy Numerous, Private H.I.V.E., and See-More, three former members of the H.I.V.E Academy and Cinderblock.

'Get a move on, you losers!' Kitten ordered her lackeys as they carried stolen equipment out of the building. 'It won't be long until my Robby-Pooh gets here with all his dumb friends!'

'Remind me again why we let _her_ be in charge?' Billy Numerous grumbled as he helped his copies carry out the machinery.

'_Rrrrr…_' Cinderblock growled as he lifted his own goodies onto his shoulders.

'Now, I don't suppose for a minute that you asked to borrow those, did you?' Superboy tutted as he and the rest of the Titans arrived on the scene.

'What is this crud?' Private H.I.V.E. sneered. 'Do we only rate getting the junior Titans?'

'Young 'uns or not, we're gonna kick us some Titan butt!' Billy Numerous and his copies grinned as they all cracked their knuckles in anticipation.

'You won't be the first ones to try, Billy!' Impulse retorted.

'Big words, squirt!' Billy Numerous snapped back. 'I kicked the Flash's butt back in the day, and now I'm gonna do the same to you!'

'Don't just stand there, idiots!' Kitten growled. 'Get the Titans!'

'You heard the girl.' Robin told the Titans. 'Let's show them what we've got. _**Titans: Together!**_'

'Dibs on the big one!' Superboy called as he flew up into the air and slugged Cinderblock on the chin. The blow made the stony villain stumble back a few steps, almost trampling Kitten in the process.

'Hey, watch it!' Kitten yelled at her rocky lackey. 'You almost steppe don me, you big idiot!'

'Now, that isn't any way to treat your lackeys, is it?' Spoiler tutted with a shake of her head.

'Who do you think you are, any way?' Kitten snapped back. 'And what are you doing dressed like that? Purple is _so_ last year!'

'Then I guess people aren't going to like your bruises.' Spoiler quipped as she punched the blonde villainess in the face.

Elsewhere, Arrowette was taking on Private H.I.V.E. Well, she was trying to. The black-and-yellow-clad villain kept on using his shield to block her arrows.

'Heh. Those arrows are useless against me, girlie!' Private H.I.V.E. grinned as he swatted more arrows out of the air. 'They can't get past my shield!'

'Then perhaps I might be able to help.' Rose offered as she leapt into action and took a slice out of Private H.I.V.E.'s shield with her sword. 'Go on, Cissie! Take him down!'

'I'm almost out of arrows.' Arrowette responded. 'I only have one left.'

The red-clad archer took out the last arrow from her quiver. It had a boxing glove on the end.

'A Boxing Glove Arrow?' Rose smirked incredulously. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

'Hey, don't mess with the classics.' Arrowette grinned as she let the arrow fly, knocking out her foe.

_**POW!**_

'_Incoming!_' Superboy yelled as Cinderblock toppled to the ground. The rest of the Titans scattered, but Billy Numerous and See-More weren't so lucky.

'Aww, nertz.' See-More grimaced as Cinderblock's shadow fell upon them.

_**KABOOM!**_

The unconscious Cinderblock shook the ground as he fell down. Luckily, Impulse was fast enough to run in and grab the two villains before they were crushed.

'I hope you guys have learnt your lesson.' Robin lectured the defeated villains as Superboy bent a lamppost aroudn them, holding them tight. 'We may be young, but we can still kick your butts.'

'Hey, where's Spoiler gone?' Impulse asked as he looked around for the purple-clad vigilante.

'I think she's still going at it with Kitten.' Rose replied, indicating the two brawling girls with a jerk of her thumb.

'Cow!' Kitten hissed as she tore at Spoiler's mask.

'Harpy!' Spoiler retorted as she grabbed Kitten by the hair and gave it a yank.

'Freak!' Kitten snapped back as she pulled on Spoiler's own hair.

'Tramp!' Spoiler shot back as she slapped Kitten across the face.

Robin, Superboy, and Impulse just stood there watching the two girls fight.

'Wow. Catfight.' Superboy grinned.

'Somebody should stop this.' Robin stated, not moving an inch.

'Yeah, totally.' Impulse agreed, also staying still.

Arrowette and Rose just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

'Pff. Boys.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Party for Bachelorettes**

_With her special day approaching, it's time for Starfire's bachelorette party. Raven wouldn't plan anything crazy… Would she?_


	26. Starfire's Party of Bachelorettes

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 26: Starfire's Party of Bachelorettes**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__To survive a war, you gotta become war.'_- **John Rambo (Rambo: First Blood Part 2)**

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

Dick Grayson stood beside a window and peered outside at the small group of people stood on a raft that was taking them to nearby Jump City.

'Well, the girls have gone.' The former Boy Wonder told Beast Boy, who was standing beside him. 'We might as well get this bachelor party over and done with.'

'Dude, you worry too much.' The green-skinned shape shifter grinned at his friend. 'You made the right choice in letting me organize this little shindig.'

'Just try not to do any that'll make me regret my choice, okay?' Dick sighed heavily. 'I don't think Kory would appreciate it if you ended up doing something silly like covering me in tar and feathers and leaving me tied to a lamppost.'

'Yeah, good thing we decided against that.' Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully. 'Even I know not to make Kory angry.'

'Yeah, you wouldn't like her when she's angry.' Cyborg chipped in as he passed by wheeling in several kegs of beer.

'Tell me that the beer people got our order right.' Beast Boy said. 'They didn't give us a keg of mineral water, did they? You _can't _have a bachelor party without beer. Do you know what the guests'll do if they find out that we haven't got beer? They'll trash the place!'

'Sure, if they're British soccer hooligans.' Cyborg rolled his eyes. 'Chill out, BB. They got our order right.'

'But how do you know?' Beast Boy countered.

'I just know.' Cyborg responded.

'But... _how?' _Beast Boy continued.

Dick decided that it would have been a better idea if he made a hasty retreat and went to go get ready for his last night of freedom.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City, a little later-**

Starfire and her lady friends strolled down the street of Jump City's nightclub district. She was joined by Raven, who had organised the night out, former Titans Jinx, Argent, and Bumblebee, Donna Troy and Dolphin of Titans East, and Shayera Hol, who Starfire had befriended during her brief stint with the Justice League.

The group of young women were clad in identical white t-shirts with a list of establishments that they planned to visit. Several of them were also wearing bunny ears or bright pink cowboy hats. Starfire, however, had a L-Plate from somebody's car dangling from her neck like a makeshift necklace.

'Raven, I never knew you had it in you.' Jinx grinned as she watched the people that they passed by stop and look at the entourage of heroines. 'I always thought you were boring.'

'Well, you know what people say.' Argent added her two cents. 'It's always the boring ones you have to be careful of.'

'Thanks girls.' Raven responded evenly. 'There's no need to hide your real feelings or anything.'

'Oh, don't be so glum, luv.' A grinning Argent patted the half-demon empath on the shoulder. 'We're just happy that you're finally letting your hair down a bit.'

'Everybody needs to let their hair down once in a while.' Dolphin agreed. 'Even if it's only for a little while.'

'I think we're all forgetting one of the most important things about this night out…' Shayera chipped in. 'Namely the naked men and amounts of alcohol that would kill a herd of elephants.'

'Unless somebody ends up starting _another_ bar brawl.' Bumblebee reminded the group.

'Well, excuse me.' Shayera gasped dramatically. 'That's just how Thanagarians celebrate.'

'I heard that Thanagarians celebrate everything with brawling.' Jinx chuckled.

'It's what we're good at.' Shayera shrugged. 'And drinking. We like drinking.'

'It is a pity that I will not be able to imbibe the copious amounts of alcohol with you.' Starfire apologised. 'Perhaps we should do this again once I have given birth to the baby.' The alien princess smiled and gently patted her swollen midsection.

'You're not the only one who isn't drinking, Kory.' Donna pointed out. 'Everybody knows what happens when Raven has too much to drink. _Grr! Argh! __**Rage shall consume you!**__'_

'Thank you so much, Donna.' Raven rolled her eyes. 'Let's keep the banter to a minimum when we enter the first club, okay?'

'Say, if Raven gets like that when she's drunk, then how does she get when she's with Beast Boy?' Argent thought out loud.

'Why do you think Titans Tower has been rebuilt so many times?' Jinx snickered.

'Please shut up.'

* * *

**Back in Titans Tower-**

Dick Grayson's bachelor party had gotten off to a swinging start. Well, not really. The guys were just sitting around while Beast Boy yelled at somebody on the phone.

'What do you mean she's sick?' The chartreuse-hued hero yelled angrily. 'You can't _seriously_ be telling me that all five of the dancers I requested got sick at the same time! No, we do _**NOT**_ want a clown as a replacement! What sort of agency employs dancing girls _and_ clowns? You, sir, are sick! Good day to you!'

'So, no female entertainment, then?' A rather disappointed Speedy sighed. 'Some great bachelor party this has turned out to be.'

'Hey, I like it.' Aqualad responded as he shovelled a handful of corn chips into his mouth, to which Speedy countered with a shrimp puff tossed in the young Atlantean's direction

'Eee! Take it away!' Aqualad squeaked as he jumped up from his seat.

'We've got to do something about this, guys.' Speedy told the other male heroes. 'We can't have a bachelor party without female entertainment, it's the law!'

'And what do you think would happen if your girlfriend found out that you were in a strip club ogling women that weren't her?' Cyborg warned. 'I'm no expert on Amazon law, but I think it might end up with you having something cut off and having it fed to dogs.'

'I'll sit down now…' A suitably admonished Speedy mumbled meekly as he took his seat.

* * *

**Back with the girls-**

Fortunately, Starfire and the rest of the girls were having much more fun. They were sitting in a booth with a perfect view of the scantily-clad men gyrating on stage.

'Yeah! Get it all off!' Argent hooted drunkenly. 'Show me the money, baby! Whooo!'

'Argent, sit down!' Bumblebee hissed at the inebriated plasma-wielder. 'You'll get us thrown out!'

'Aww, yer no fun…' Argent pouted before letting rip with a rather unladylike burp. '_**BRAAAP!!**_'

'Real classy, Argent.' Jinx rolled her eyes. 'You always know how to make a celebration just that little more sophisticated.'

'Well, Kory, do you like your special night out so far?' Donna enquired. 'Raven's really pulled out all the stops to celebrate your last night of freedom.'

'Why do you keep saying things like that?' Starfire asked. 'Is marriage not a good thing? What you are saying is that marriage is like being imprisoned.'

'Hey, you won't ever get me tying myself down to a man.' Donna shrugged.

'That isn't what we've heard.' Jinx snickered. 'Everybody knows about all the shenanigans you get up to with that golden lasso of yours.'

'What shenanigans?' Dolphin asked innocently. 'I don't get it.'

'Perhaps it's best that you don't.' Raven advised the silver-haired young woman. 'Just let them carry on like this and they'll soon get bored.'

Thankfully, Shayera soon turned up with a tray of brightly-coloured drinks in shot glasses and a pitcher of something blue.

'Ladies, your liquid refreshment has arrived!' The red-haired Thanagarian grinned. 'I told the barman that we were here having a bachelorette party, so he gave me free shots. The best thing is, they're going to be free all night!'

'I don't think Argent should have any more.' Bumblebee suggested as she pushed the drunken heroine who had fallen leaning on her shoulder. The unconscious Argent simply flopped to the side to come to rest on Jinx's shoulder.

'Mmm, this is my kind of party.' Donna grinned as she took a shot glass in her hand. 'Semi-naked men and free shots!'

'Are you ready, girls?' Raven asked as the others held their shot glasses in preparation. 'After three: One… Two… _**Three!**_'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Kory's Big Day**

_The big day has finally arrived. It's Nightwing and Starfire's wedding! But with a guest list full of superheroes, will everything go off without a hitch? Tune in next time to find out…_


	27. Starfire's Big Day

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 27: Starfire's Big Day**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer: **_'You should not drink and bake.'- _**Kaminski (Raw Deal)**

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

It was a very special day at the home of Jump City's very own team of superheroes. It was the day that Dick Grayson was due to wed Princess Koriand'r of Tameran. A great big marquee had been erected on the island where the guests would be partying after the initial ceremony. There was also a beautiful flowery archway where the bridegroom and bride-to-be would be wed.

Beast Boy was dashing about trying to make sure that everything was as it should be. The green-skinned changeling had taken it upon himself to organize the whole thing.

'Ah, no!' Beat Boy grimaced as he ran his hands through his hair. 'These flowers are all wrong! No! No! No!'

Cyborg, who had been setting up the chairs for the guests, looked over at his fretful teammate.

'Chill, BB.' The cybernetic hero told him. 'Everything looks fine. You really excelled yourself this time. You ever think of going into the wedding planning business?'

'Not if all weddings are like this.' Beast Boy shook his head as he took a swig from a bottle of champagne. 'I'm worrying myself to an early grave, dude.'

'Are you sure it's a good idea to keep drinking champagne like that?' Cyborg frowned in concern. 'The ceremony hasn't even started yet and you've almost finished one whole bottle.'

'Pff. I'll be fine.' Beast Boy waved his friend's words away. 'I'm a very responsible drinker.'

'All the same I think you've had enough.' Cyborg said as he took the bottle away from his teammate. 'The guests're already starting to arrive, and you've still got your best man speech to prepare for, remember?'

'Aww, _**crap!' **_Beast Boy howled. 'I forgot all about the speech!'

Cyborg watched his friend dash off in the direction of the Tower and shook his head with a sad sigh.

'That guy's _really_ got to take it easy.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Beast Boy wasn't the only one growing nervous over the impending nuptials. The bridegroom was starting to become anxious as well.

Dick Grayson looked at his reflection in the mirror inside the little marquee that had been set aside for him to get ready. The former Boy Wonder let out a disgruntled growl as he fiddled with his bowtie. He just couldn't get it straight.

'Stupid damn thing!' Dick cursed under his breath. 'Why don't you stay straight?'

'Problems, Dick?'

Dick turned to see that Bruce Wayne had joined him. The incognito Dark Knight was one of the first guests to arrive.

'Aww, Bruce. It's this damn bowtie.' Dick explained. 'I keep trying to tie it straight, but it refuses to cooperate.'

'Do you want me to ask Alfred to help?' Bruce asked with a wry smile.

'Oh, real funny, Bruce.' Dick glowered at his former mentor. 'If I can handle people like Slade and the HIVE Five, then I can handle one stupid little bowtie.'

'There's something I wanted to give you…' Bruce said as he dug his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold watch.

'Bruce… that's your father's watch.' Dick realised. 'As honoured as I am to take it, I can't.'

'Dick, please.' Bruce said as he pressed the watch into his former protégé's hand. 'Just think of it as an early wedding present.'

'Bruce, you've already done so much for me…' Dick reminded Bruce as he looked at the watch in his hand. 'You took me in after my parents were killed. Heck, you're even letting us borrow your Malibu beach house for the honeymoon. I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything.' Bruce smiled. 'Just take it.'

Dick knew that he wasn't about to win the argument so he slipped the watch onto his wrist.

'You know, I'm beginning to wonder something…' Dick smiled cheekily. 'Are you and Diana ever going to tie the knot, or is it against Amazon law?'

'I'd better go take a seat with the rest of the guests.' Bruce swiftly changed the subject. 'Diana will be starting to wonder where I am.'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

While the bridegroom was chatting with his former mentor, the bride was being attended to by her bridesmaids.

'X'Hal! There are so many people already here.' Starfire gulped nervously as she peered out of the marquee that she and her bridesmaids were standing in. 'I did not know that we knew so many.'

'Hey, you know people can't say no to free food and booze.' Rose shrugged. 'All they had to do in turn is buy a toaster or some cheesy-looking sets of china.'

'I think the china set looks nice.' Arrowette blinked. 'Although, I doubt you'd ever use anything like that. Stuff like that usually ends up being left in the cupboard to gather dust.'

'What cheapskate _bought_ the china set anyway?' Rose scratched her head.

'I think that was the Flash.' Raven told the younger heroine as she gussed with Starfire's dress.

'What, the guy's the fastest man alive but he can't be bother do buy the bride anything more than a crappy set of plates?' Rose snorted. 'At least Bruce Wayne bought you guys a car.'

'Bruce Wayne is a billionaire, remember?' Arrowette reminded her silver-haired teammate. 'He can afford to buy expensive stuff like that.'

'What does somebody who can fly need with a car anyway?' Rose groaned.

'Duh! She needs somewhere to keep her clothes whenever she goes shopping.' Arrowette pointed out. 'She can't always depend on her hubby to act as pack mule all the time.'

'Well, those are the last of the alterations to your dress.' Raven announced as she stood up straight. 'We're all ready.'

'I cannot go out there yet!' Starfire realised. 'Galfore has not yet arrived to escort me down the aisle.'

As if in answer to the alien's words, a great big giant of a man with a big red beard poked his head into the marquee.

'Are you ready Koriand'r?' Galfore enquired. 'By X'Hal, you look beautiful.'

'I feel fat.' Starfire sighed heavily as she rubbed her hand on her bump. 'And I am always experiencing the back pains.'

'Hey, look at it this way…' Arrowette grinned. 'It can't be long before the baby's due, right?'

'Yes, it is due any day now.' Starfire nodded in confirmation. 'The little one seems to be taking her time. I cannot wait to meet her. I just wish that I will be a good mother.'

'Of course you will be a good mother, Koriand'r.' Galfore reassured her. 'Your mother and father may not be able to be here with you, but they are watching you from the heavens.'

'Do you not think that they will be upset that I am to be married to a Human?' Starfire looked up at her guardian with concern colouring her face.

'They will be happy as long as you are happy also.' Galfore told her as he took her arm in his. The princess's face formed a big smile at that. 'Now come on, let us not keep the guests waiting…'

* * *

**Outside-**

Dick Grayson nervously wrung his hands as he waited for his bride-to-be to join him. He had never been so nervous in his life. Fighting people like the Joker and the like was nothing compared to getting married.

'Dude, don't worry so much.' Cyborg reassured his friend. 'Everything's gonna be just fine.'

'Is it?' Dick gave his friend a sceptical look. 'Have you seen how many people are here? Whenever heroes gather in big groups like this you know something bad's going to happen.'

'You're being paranoid, man.' Cyborg told him. 'Any bad guys would be stupid to attack with all the heroes here. Not just the Titans, but the Justice League as well.'

'Blackfire's here, isn't she?' Dick remembered. 'How do you know she'll keep herself out of trouble?'

'As much as that girl says that she hates her sister, she wouldn't go as low as to attack her at her own wedding.' Cyborg answered. 'Besides, if she does try anything, she'll have a load of heroes on her like a ton of bricks. Just take it easy, the ceremony's about to start.'

Dick took a heavy breath as the Wedding March began. He turned to see Starfire being escorted down the aisle on Galfore's arm. Silkie was holding onto the train of Starfire's dress while Raven and the rest of the bridesmaids followed.

'If everybody is ready?' The minister asked as the bridegroom and bride took their places. 'Then I shall begin… Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the union between Richard Grayson and Koriand'r of Tameran. Now, if there is anybody who has any reason why these two may not be joined in holy matrimony then let them speak or forever hold their peace…'

The minister paused to give whoever had any objections a chance to speak up. Fortunately, Blackfire didn't interrupt the proceedings. Unfortunately, it was Starfire herself who was the one that interrupted things.

'Ahh! X'Hal!' She hissed as her legs buckled underneath her, making the guests gasp.

'Kory! What is it?' Dick asked as he rushed to his bride's side. 'What's wrong?'

'I think it is the baby, Dick.' Starfire told him. 'The baby is coming…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Nightstar**

_Starfire's friends rush to her aid as she goes into labour._


	28. Nightfire

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 28: Nightstar**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Now I've got my lovely fire, I'm as happy as a Frenchman who's invented a pair of self-removing trousers.'_**- Prince George (Blackadder the Third)**

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

It was all go at the home of the Titans. It was the day of Starfire and Nightwing's wedding. Everybody was expecting a villain to pop up and interrupt the ceremony. Fortunately, that didn't happen. Starfire ended up going into labour instead. Luckily, Dr Mid-Nite was on hand to assist and the expectant mother was rushed to the infirmary straight away.

'Ahh! X'Hal, it hurts!' Starfire hissed through gritted teeth. 'I will make you _pay_ for this, Grayson!'

'Starfire, you have to calm down, for your child's sake.' Dr Mid-Nite told the hormone-ridden alien princess. 'You can't rush things. Your child will make an appearance when she's good and ready.'

'Don't you tell me what to do, human!' Starfire snapped. 'I am Princess Koriand'r of Tameran! Nobody tells me what to do!'

'Kori, perhaps you'd better listen to the doctor.' Nightwing begged her. 'He's trying to do the best he can.'

The former Boy Wonder turned to Dr Mid-Nite and whispered to him.

'Isn't there anything you could do to help her?' He asked. 'Can't you give her something to calm her down?'

'I'm not sure if anything I give Starfire will even work.' Dr Mid-Nite whispered back. 'I don't know what sort of effect sedatives will have on a Tameranian. That's if they even work at all.'

'Then there's only one thing that could calm her down.' Nightwing nodded in understanding. 'I'll have to get Raven.'

'I'll try to keep her as calm as I can while you're gone.' Dr Mid-Nite nodded as Nightwing left the room.

'Where are you going, you coward?' Starfire yelled in anger at the retreating hero. 'Come back here and face me!'

Dr Mid-Nite breathed a heavy sigh. He hoped that Nightwing returned soon, or there was no telling what Starfire would do in her present state.

* * *

**Outside-**

The wedding guests had gathered in the marquee where the after-wedding party was to be held. The ceremony had to be halted when Starfire went into labour. The guests had to content themselves with the food and drink on offer to pass the time until they received any news whether the wedding was going to continue or not. There was also a band playing to help pass the time.

'Oh God, the wedding's ruined…' Beast Boy groaned as he banged his head on the table he was sitting by. 'All this money gone to waste. Dick trusted me to organise the whole thing and it's all gone down the crapper! Why?! Why why why why why?!'

'How were you to know that Starfire would go into labour?' Raven tried to reassure her friend. 'Do you see any angry people around here? No. That's because they're enjoying themselves regardless of the circumstances. You could do well to follow their example.'

'I need a drink…' Beast Boy grumbled as he made of a move towards the free bar.

'Dude, don't you think you've had enough?' Cyborg asked concernedly. 'You know you can't handle your drink at the best of times.'

'You're not my mother.' Beast Boy retorted. 'I can have a drink if I want to!'

'Boys, let's not get into a fight, okay?' Raven leapt in between her two teammates. 'Okay, so the day hasn't gone as planned, but that doesn't mean you have to get into a fight about it.'

'I wonder how Star's getting on…' Cyborg thought out loud. 'We haven't heard anything since she was rushed into the infirmary. I hope she's okay. It is her wedding day after all.'

No sooner had the words escaped from Cyborg's mouth then Nightwing came running up to the table.

'Raven, it's Kori. We need your help, she's pitching a fit!' The Titans' worried leader explained. 'Doc Mid-Nite's afraid that if she doesn't calm down, then it might hurt the baby.'

'I'll be right there.' Raven nodded in understanding. 'That's if the boys can stop squabbling in the meantime.'

'We'll be good.' Cyborg reassured her. 'You go and do your thing, we'll hold the fort here.'

The cybernetic Titan watched as Raven followed Nightwing back into Titans Tower before leaning in to talk to Beast Boy.

'I know what'll cheer you up, dude.' Cyborg grinned. 'Let's go get you some cake. That's unless Black Canary's eaten that all. That lady sure likes her cake.'

* * *

**Back in the infirmary-**

'Ahh! It hurts!' Starfire hissed through her teeth. 'Please X'Hal, make it stop!'

'That's it, Kori.' Raven told her friend. The half-demon empath was standing behind the alien princess. Raven had her hands on Starfire's head, using her powers to help ease the orange-skinned woman's distress. 'Keep on breathing deeply. The sooner you calm down the sooner the baby will arrive.'

'Thank you Raven.' Starfire panted. 'You are a true friend.'

'Thank your fiancé.' Raven smiled. 'He was the one that told me you needed my help. He was worried that something bad would happen to the baby unless you calmed down.'

'Oh no, the wedding!' Starfire gasped in realisation. 'We have to get back! The guests will be waiting.'

'The baby comes first, Starfire.' Dr Mid-Nite told her. 'I'm sure the guests won't mind waiting for a little while longer.'

Starfire yelled in pain as she felt another contraction.

'_Ahhhh!_'

'Thank God you called Raven here when you did.' Dr Mid-Nite whispered to Dick. 'God knows what she would have done if Raven didn't use her empathic powers to calm her.'

'Come on, Kori.' Dick told the Tameranian Princess, patting her hand. 'Just a few more pushes and the baby will be here.'

'But it hurts so much…' Starfire sniffled.

'Just hold onto my hand and we'll get through this together, okay?' Dick said as he mopped his lover's brow. 'Everything will be over before you even know it.'

'That is easy for you to say.' Starfire smiled weakly before yet another contraction hit her. '_Ahhhh!_'

'I can see the baby's head!' Dr Mid-Nite announced. 'Come on, Kori. Just one more push and it will be over.'

Starfire gritted her teeth and squeezed Dick's hand tight as she pushed with all the power she could manage. The dark-haired ex-acrobat visibly winced as Starfire unintentionally squeezed his hand really hard with her great strength.

'_Waaaaaahh!_'

'It's a girl!' Dr Mid-Nite announced happily. 'You have a beautiful baby girl.'

'Oh, thank X'Hal.' Starfire sighed gratefully. 'I could not have managed another second.'

'I don't think I could either.' Dick grimaced as he cradled his hand. 'That's some grip you've got there, Kori.'

'I am sorry.' Starfire smiled in embarrassment. 'Sometimes I do not know my own strength.'

'Here's your baby…' Dr Mid-Nite said as he finished cleaning up the newborn child and handed her over to her mother. 'I'll just leave you to get to know each other, okay?'

'I'll go too.' Raven agreed. 'You most probably want some time alone with your new daughter.'

Dick and Kori just smiled happily at each other as the new mother carefully held her newborn daughter. Like her mother, the new baby had orange skin, but it was of a lighter tone.

'She is so tiny.' Kori whispered. 'She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'

'She must take after her mother.' Dick smiled as he kissed his wife-to-be on the forehead.

'What are we going to do about the wedding?' Starfire asked. 'The guests will be wondering what has happened.'

'Then let them wait longer.' Dick told her. 'We can finish the wedding later if you feel up to it.'

* * *

**Later-**

Fortunately, Kori found enough strength to finish the wedding ceremony. She was confined to a wheelchair for obvious reasons, but she was determined to see the wedding through. She was holding her newborn daughter while the minister started the service again.

'Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness the union between Richard Grayson and Princess Koriand'r of Tameran.' The minister began. 'Now, if there is any person here who has any reason why the pair should not be wed then may they speak or forever hold their peace.'

Nobody chose to interrupt the wedding, much to everybody's relief.

The minister turned to Dick.

'Do you, Richard Grayson, take Princess Koriand'r of Tameran to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?'

'I do.' Dick responded.

'Do you, Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, take Richard Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?' The minister asked Kori.

'I do.' The Tameranian Princess nodded.

'Then I now pronounce you man and wife.' The minister concluded. 'You may kiss the bride.'

Dick and Kori leant in to kiss each other lovingly on the lips amongst an uproar of applause from the guests.

Cyborg couldn't help but grin at the sight.

'Well, it's about time too.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Mirror, Mirror**

_When Superboy dares Impulse to steal Raven's magic mirror the pair, along with Robin, end up getting transported into the world within the mirror. Will Beast Boy be able to rescue the younger Titans from the creatures that live within the mirror? Tune in next time to find out…_


	29. Mirror, Mirror: Part 1

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 29: Mirror, Mirror- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

_

* * *

_

'_You're a big man, but you're in bad shape. With me it's a full time job. Now behave yourself.'_**- Jack Carter (Get Carter)**

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

Things had calmed down since Starfire had gone into labour during her wedding ceremony. She and Nightwing had taken a short leave of absence while they got to know their newborn daughter a little better. They left Raven in charge.

Unfortunately, Raven was in the city with Cyborg fighting Dr Light… again. That meant that the younger Titans only had Beast Boy to supervise them. The shape shifting Titan was busy watching the TV, so Superboy decided that it would be a good time to get up to some mischief.

'Go on, dude. Do it. Do it!' The Boy of Steel encouraged Impulse, the redheaded speedster. 'Get Raven's mirror.'

'I don't know.' Impulse shook his head. 'Going into Raven's room… that's asking for trouble. Don't you remember all the stuff that the others told us about Raven's mirror?'

'Aww, that's just a story to keep us in line, buddy.' Superboy snorted, waving off Impulse's remark. 'It's just a fruity little mirror. What's the worst that can happen?'

'You shouldn't have said that, man.' Impulse grimaced. 'You know what happens when people say that in the movies. Something bad _always _happens!'

'You watch too much TV.' Superboy shook his head. 'If you're too chicken to do it, then I might as well go in there and bag the prize myself.'

'Raven isn't going to like it when she finds out we took her mirror.' Impulse gulped nervously.

'That's _if _she finds out.' Superboy grinned mischievously and slowly opened the door to Raven's room. The half-demon empath liked to believe that her teammates knew better than to enter her room without asking first.

The Boy of Steel cautiously peered inside the bedroom. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he headed on inside.

'Keep your eyes open and make sure we don't get busted.' Superboy told his accomplice. 'We've gotten this far and I don't want to get busted now.'

'We're gonna get in so much trouble…' Impulse muttered to himself. 'If trashing the T-Car didn't get us kicked off the team, then this will!'

'Dude, they won't kick us off the team.' Superboy laughed. 'The worst they could possibly do is double our chores.'

'I still say Raven's going to be mad.' Impulse continued. 'You know what she's like when she's angry.'

'Aww, I'm not scared of her.' Superboy scoffed, shaking his head. 'It's not like she's going to kick our butts for borrowing her mirror… I hope.'

The teenaged clone of Superman tiptoed over to the bedside counter where Raven had left her mirror.

'Tch. This thing doesn't look so scary.' Superboy tutted. 'I don't see what the problem is.'

'Come on, man…' Impulse hissed. 'Just grab the thing and get out of here. Somebody's going to catch us for sure. There are video cameras all over the place, remember?'

'Dude, relax will you?' Superboy groaned as he headed back into the hallway with Raven's mirror in his hand. 'Nothing's going to happen. We're just going to have a look, then I'll put it back where I found it.'

'I think you'd better put it back right now.' Robin warned them as he stepped out from the all-concealing shadows.

'Ahh!' Superboy yelled in surprise at the Boy Wonder's sudden appearance. 'What did you do that for, man? You could have killed me!'

'You know Raven doesn't like people messing with her stuff, Connor.' Robin reminded the young clone. 'Least of all her mirror. You do know what she uses that thing for, don't you?'

'Well, gee Tim. It's not like I haven't seen a mirror before.' Superboy retorted. 'Could she use it to check her makeup, do you think?'

'Raven doesn't wear makeup.' Impulse pointed out.

'I was being sarcastic, you idiot!' Superboy rolled his eyes. 'I know Raven doesn't wear makeup.'

'Don't yell at Bart.' Robin sighed. 'He isn't the one to blame. You're the one responsible this time. You're lucky that you don't get kicked off the team at all!'

'You both worry too much.' Superboy rolled his eyes. 'Nobody's going to get kicked off the team. This thing's just a dumb old mirror.'

Superboy held the mirror up to his face to prove his point.

'See? It's perfectly normal. No portals to other dimensions, just my reflection. Hey, is that a zit?'

The Boy of Steel took a closer look in the mirror to try and see if he did in fact have a zit. He was so immersed in his reflection that he didn't notice the image begin to swirl and grow dark.

'Uh, Connor…?' Impulse gulped nervously. 'I think you'd better out the mirror back now.'

'Tch. You get scared too easily, man.' Superboy snorted. 'It's just some cheap special effect to scare off anybody trying to take the mirror, and I'm not gonna fall for it.'

Superboy's boasts were soon proven wrong as he was sucked into the mirror by the swirling portal that had once been his reflection.

'Connor!' Robin yelled as he dashed over to grab the mirror with Impulse before it hit the floor. Big mistake. They were soon sucked into the mirror as well.

Raven's enchanted mirror fell to the ground beside the open bedroom door, leaving no sign of the three heroes that had once stood there.

* * *

**A little while later-**

Beast Boy had grown bored of watching the TV on his own and had gone off in search of his younger teammates. He was itching to beat somebody on the new game he had bought for his Gamestation.

The green-skinned hero stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Raven's bedroom door was open and her enchanted mirror was lying on the floor.

'Aww, no.' Beast Boy grimaced. 'Tell me they didn't…'

Beast Boy knew that there was only one way for him to find out what had happened to the three young heroes. He had to travel through the mirror into the dimension beyond. The one with Raven's emotions and all the scary birds.

'I'm gonna regret this, I just know it…' Beast Boy sighed as he picked up the mirror and stared at his reflection. 'Those kids don't know what they're messing with…'

**

* * *

**

**Raven's Mirror-**

'Ahh!'

'Ow!'

'Oof!'

Superboy, Impulse, and Robin were deposited in an undignified pile on a giant floating rock.

'Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten us into, Superboy.' The Boy Wonder sighed as he picked himself up off the floor. 'Now we're trapped inside Raven's mirror.'

'This place is what's inside Raven's mirror?' Impulse blinked as he looked about. 'Man, no wonder she never wants us near her stuff.'

'Oh God, we're doomed.' Superboy groaned into his hands. '_Doomed!_'

'I told you, man! I told you!' Impulse yelled at the Boy of Steel. 'You never listen to me! And look at us now!'

'I'm sure we can find a way out of here.' Robin reassured his teammates as he looked around. 'Somewhere…'

'What about that archway?' Impulse asked as he pointed at an ornate-looking arch. 'Maybe that's the way out.'

'There's only one way to find out…' Robin said as he headed towards the arch. 'Come on guys, we're getting out of here.'

Superboy reluctantly followed the other two heroes muttering to himself.

'We're so dead. Game over, man. Game over!'

A little black bird with cute red eyes hopped onto a branch beside Superboy's head.

'Turn _baaack_. Turn _baaack_.'

Superboy let out a yell of fear and ran off in the direction of the archway, overtaking Robin and Impulse on the way.

'_Ahhhhh! _Get me out of here!'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Mirror, Mirror- Part 2**

_Will Beast Boy be able to rescue Superboy and the others? What will Raven do once she finds out that they're inside her mirror? Tune in next time to find out…_


	30. Mirror, Mirror: Part 2

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 30: Mirror, Mirror- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

_

* * *

_

**Inside Raven's mirror-**

'Waaaa-oof!'

Beast Boy dropped out of the sky and landed in a heap on a large floating rock.

'Beast Boy!' Robin sighed in relief as he ran over to help the elder Titan to his feet. 'Thank God you're here.'

'Do you guys know how much trouble you're going to be in when Raven finds out you stole her mirror?' Beast Boy sighed as he dusted himself off. 'You know she doesn't like it when people touch her stuff.'

'Yeah, yeah. We've heard it all before.' Superboy rolled his eyes. 'Now, can we get out of here?'

'The only way out is through that doorway.' Beast Boy explained, pointing at an ornate archway a short distance on front of them. 'That's unless Raven finds out where we are and comes looking for us.'

'Then let's get out of here!' Impulse said as he dashed straight through the archway. 'Whoa.'

The redheaded speedster screeched to a halt when he noticed the change of scenery. Gone was the deep dark abyss and the giant floating rocks. Instead he was standing in a beautiful green pasture with smiling trees and twittering birds.

'Whoa. What is this place?' Superboy asked as he gazed around at his surroundings. 'I didn't know Raven did drugs.'

'That's because she doesn't.' Beast Boy explained. 'We're in another part of her mind. This is the happy part.'

'I didn't even know that Raven knew _how_ to be happy.' Superboy quipped.

'This place smells like strawberries.' Robin stated. 'It's pretty overpowering.'

'You'll get used to it.' Beast Boy said. 'Yet, it's not the worst thing that we have to cope with in this place.'

'What would that be?' Robin wondered.

'Beast Boy!'

'Her.' Beast Boy sighed as a disturbingly chipper Raven dressed all in pink appeared from nowhere and grabbed him in a big hug.

'Yay, Beast Boy!' Happy Raven squealed in excitement. 'You came to see me!'

'Actually, I came here to rescue these guys.' Beast Boy winced at Happy Raven's strong grip. 'So if you'd let us go on our way…'

'Aww, don't you wanna stay?' Happy Raven pouted.

'Raven…' Beast Boy wheezed. 'Oxygen… becoming an issue.'

'Oopsie.' Happy Raven blushed in embarrassment as she let the green-skinned shape shifter go. 'Sorry.'

'Umm… don't think anything of it.' Beast Boy responded as he rubbed his sore ribs. 'We'll just go now, okay?'

Beast Boy turned and whispered to the younger heroes. 'Quick, get out of here before she hugs somebody again!'

* * *

**Jump City-**

Unaware of what was going on inside her enchanted mirror, Raven was back in Jump City with Cyborg. They had just thwarted Doctor Light's latest attempt to rob a bank and make away with thousands of dollars worth of cash.

'I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you pesky Titans.' Doctor Light grumbled as police officers bundled him into the back of a van. 'You mark my words, I'll be back!'

'Yeah, yeah.' Cyborg sighed. 'You're always back, and we always beat you.'

'Heh.' Raven chuckled.

Cyborg blinked in confusion. Had he just heard Raven laugh?

'Heh-heh. Ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha. _**BWA-HA-HA-HAAA!!**_'

Cyborg just stood there in shook as his teammate was wracked with fits of laughter.

'Jeez, Rae. Are you hopped up on Joker gas or something?'

Thankfully, Raven soon managed to control her laughter.

'We have to get back.' Raven told her fellow Titan, back to her normal emotionless self. 'Now!'

* * *

**Back in Raven's mirror-**

Beast Boy and the others had managed to get away from Happy Raven and were presently in the realm of Brave Raven.

'Booyah!' The green-clad version of Raven crowed as she punched Beast Boy on the arm.

'Do you _have_ to keep on punching me like that?' Beast Boy grimaced as he rubbed his arm. 'That really hurt.'

'Aww, don't be such a wuss.' Brave Raven grinned. 'It was only a little punch.'

'Check it out, guys.' Superboy whispered. 'Beast Boy's getting beaten up. By a girl!'

'Booyah!' Brave Raven crowed as she slapped Superboy on the back of the head. 'Ten points! _Whooo!_'

'Hey!' Superboy frowned as he rubbed his head. 'No fair!'

Robin and Impulse just snickered at their teammate's plight.

'Oh yeah. Real funny, guys.' The Boy of Steel grumbled. 'Laugh it all up. Just you wait until she does it to you.'

'We're not the ones that stole Raven's mirror in the first place.' Robin pointed out.

'Yeah, I was just dragged along for the ride.' Impulse added.

_**RRRRRUMBLE…**_

The four Titans struggled to keep their footing as the ground began to shake underneath them.

'What was that?' Robin asked.

'Trouble.' Beast Boy answered, fera reeping into his voice. '_Big_ trouble.'

'_**RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!!**_'

Right before the Titans' eyes a giant red-skinned demon with four evil blood-red eyes and antlers rose up out of the abyss.

'Who the hell is that?' Superboy gawked.

'That would be Raven's father.' Beast Boy explained.

'Raven's _**father?!**_' Superboy spluttered in disbelief. 'Jeez. No wonder she's so messed up.'

'Where's Brave Raven gone?' Impulse asked as he looked for the green-clad version of their teammate.

'We're on our own here, guys.' Beast Boy explained. 'We have to take care of this thing by ourselves until Raven gets here.'

'Well, that's just great.' Superboy groaned. 'On top of getting roasted alive by this thing, I'm going to get a lecture about stealing!'

'The lecture can wait. All you need to do is get out of the way!'

The four heroes all breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Raven.

'Azarath Metrion _**ZINTHOS!!**_' Raven yelled as she blasted the image of her father.

'I think we'd better help her, guys.' Robin suggested. 'We're the ones that got into this mess in the first place.'

'_**RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!!**_' Trigon bellowed before belching a mouthful of fire at his daughter. Fortunately, Raven was able to defend herself with a force field. However, she wouldn't be able to keep on defending herself unlike unless the other Titans helped her.

'Impulse, take this rope.' Robin ordered as he handed his teammate his grappling hook. 'Tie it around Trigon's legs. That should stop him for a while.'

'Gotcha.' Impulse nodded in understanding as he zipped around the giant demon's legs, tangling him up in the rope.

'Superboy, you hit him high, and I'll hit him low!' Beast Boy told the Boy of Steel.

'Way ahead of you!' Superboy nodded as he took to the air.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and charged at Trigon's legs just as Superboy flew at the demon's stomach from the opposite side.

_**KABOOM!**_

Both heroes collided with the giant demon, sending him toppling to the ground.

'_**RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!!**_' Trigon bellowed again as he struggled to get up to his feet.

'No it won't.' Raven responded. 'Everybody, combine your powers with mine. Ready?'

'Ready!' Beast Boy nodded in reply.

'Oh, hell yes.' Superboy agreed.

'I'm with you.' Robin added.

'Me too.' Impulse said.

'_**TITANS TOGETHER!!**_' Raven yelled as all five Titans attacked the fallen Trigon at once.

_**KRAKOOM!!**_

The heroes stood back and shielded their eyes as Trigon disappeared in a flash of light leaving only a small figured dressed in red.

'You can deny it all you wish, but rage will consume you.' The red-clad Raven sneered. 'You're only delaying the inevitable.'

'Rage will never consume me while I have my friends to help me.' Raven responded. 'Now, let's get out of here.'

* * *

**Later-**

Once they had returned to the real world, Raven didn't hesitate in telling Superboy off for taking her mirror without permission. After he had apologised several times, Superboy retired to the roof to think over what he had done.

'At least they didn't kick me off the team.' Superboy sighed as he rested his chin on his hands. 'Even if I do have to do double chores for the next month.'

'Some people like to do their chores.'

'Superman?!' Superboy blinked in surprise at the sight of the Man of Steel. 'What're you doing here? Oh no, they told you didn't they?'

'Raven called me.' Superman explained. 'I think it's about time you learnt about responsibility.'

'Do we have to do this now?' Superboy sighed. 'Raven already gave me a lecture.'

'I'm not here to lecture you, Connor.' Superman responded. 'But I know just how you can learn to be responsible.'

The Man of Steel put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whisper.

_**PWEEP!**_

Superboy was then knocked off his feet by a white and red blur.

'Ruff! Ruff!' Krypto barked happily as he licked Superboy's face.

'Hey! Hey, get off!' Superboy grimaced as he pushed the super-powered dog away. 'What's going on? You want me to look after your dog?'

'How better to learn about responsibility than taking care of a dog?' Superman smiled. 'I'm sure you two will become the best of friends.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Misfit**

_Oracle sends her new protégée over to join the Titans in order to learn how to work as part of a team. Will she fit in with the other young heroes? Tune in next time to find out…_


	31. Misfit: Part 1

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 31: Misfit- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Titans Tower-**

Cyborg was busy typing away at the computer. Nightwing and Starfire were still off on their leave of absence, so it was up to him to keep tabs on their enemies. The computer had the names of various villains and whether they were in prison, still at large, or whether their status was unknown.

Amazing Mumbo: Still at large.

André LeBlanc: Still at large.

Billy Numerous: Still at large.

Blackfire: Incarcerated.

Brotherhood of Evil: Status unknown.

Charaxes: Incarcerated.

Cinderblock: Incarcerated.

Control Freak: Still at large.

Doctor Light: Incarcerated.

Mad Mod: Incarcerated.

Match: Status unknown.

Plasmus: Incarcerated.

Ravager: Incarcerated.

Red X: Still at large.

See-More: Incarcerated.

Slade: Status unknown.

Warp: Incarcerated.

There were too many people who were still at large or whose status was unknown for Cyborg's taste. He would have to go out on patrol once he had finished updating the computer's data.

_**Bee-deep! Bee-deep!**_

Cyborg turned to see that a light was flashing on the control panel. Somebody must have been trying to contact him. The cybernetic Titan pressed a button on the panel to see who it was that was calling him. The image of a green mask appeared on the screen.

'Oh hey, Oracle.' Cyborg smiled. 'What can I help you with?'

'Don't tell me that you've forgotten.' Oracle's digitized voice sighed. 'You have forgotten, haven't you?'

'Aww, man…' Cyborg groaned. 'The new member. I've been so busy updating all of the data on the bad guys, it totally slipped my mind.'

'That's okay.' Oracle replied. 'Is it still okay to transport her over? You have installed the new transporters, haven't you?'

'Oh yeah, sure.' Cyborg reassured his caller. 'They're up and running. Beast Boy keeps sending over flaming bags of dog poop.'

'Yeah, I heard about that.' Oracle laughed. 'Batman was _not _pleased.'

'Which is why Beast Boy is banned from using the transporter without supervision.' Cyborg said. 'Man, I thought life with Superboy and Impulse was bad.'

'I'll send your new member over in and hour or so, okay?' Oracle offered. 'That'll give you plenty of time to prepare. I'd fly her over but I'm still trying to find a decent pilot.'

'I look forward to meeting her.' Cyborg nodded. 'Don't be a stranger, okay?'

'Talk to you soon, Cyborg.' Oracle smiled before signing off.

Cyborg got up off his chair and headed outside to get the other Titans together.

'Man, I hope this new member's got more sense than Superboy.' Cyborg muttered to himself. 'God knows what'll happen if it's some crazy kid who barely knows how to use their powers. Wow, I sound old.'

* * *

**Later-**

Cyborg had gathered the rest of the Titans together to greet their new member. The cybernetic Titan was standing at the controls of the transporter while the others stood waiting.

'Come on, dude.' Beast Boy fidgeted impatiently. 'How long is this gonna take?'

'Using a transporter isn't as easy as it looks, Beast Boy.' Raven reminded her teammate. 'It's a precise science. You can't just tap controls randomly. That way is asking for trouble.'

'I thought Impulse was supposed to be the impatient one.' Superboy smirked, jerking his thumb at Impulse. The young speedster was amusing himself with a copy of _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_.

'Shut up, Kon.' Rose glared at the half-Kryptonian hero.

'Make me, Rose.' Superboy retorted.

'Guys, stop it!' Robin told his teammates. 'What sort of impression would we make if our new teammate saw you arguing like this?'

'I wonder what she's going to be like…' Impulse wondered out loud, looking up from his book. 'Is she super-strong? Can she shoot lasers out her eyes? Can she fly? Can she talk to fish? Can she change shape? Can she…?'

'Impulse, shush!' Arrowette hushed the speedster. 'You'll find out soon enough. Just be patient, okay?'

The control panel in front of Cyborg lit up as he began to press buttons and pull levers. The transport module in front of them began to glow, before going dark with a reluctant whine.

'Aww, man. You broke it!' Superboy groaned out loud. 'It serves you right getting second hand junk from Kord Industries!'

'You're not helping, Superboy.' Cyborg grumbled as he fiddled with the transporter controls in an attempt to get it working again.

'Dude, you're doing it all wrong.' Beast Boy said as he leant over Cyborg's shoulder. 'You wanna press the green button, _then_ pull the lever.'

'Ooh, just like Star Trek!'

'_Eep!_' Beast Boy yelped in surprise at the girl that had just appeared out of nowhere.

'Misfit, I presume.' Raven surmised.

'Uh-huh. That's me.' Misfit nodded as she shook Raven's hand. 'Ooh, I like your cloak. It's real pretty.'

'Uh… thanks.' Raven blinked uncertainly. 'I take it you have teleportation powers.'

'Uh-huh.' Misfit nodded again. 'Oracle wanted to send me over on that big transporter thingy, but I thought it was a dumb idea when I could do it myself.

'So _that's_ what caused the malfunction!' Cyborg realised. 'You really should have let me teleport you over. There's no telling how long it'll take to fix this thing.'

'Aww, nertz.' Misfit sighed. 'I messed up already, didn't I?'

'Just think of it as first day jitters.' Arrowette reassured her new teammate. 'I'm Cissie.'

'Charley.' Misfit introduced herself. 'I like your arrows. I bet you're real good. I've never been good at sports. Apart from gymnastics. I am _awesome_ at that!'

'I'm Rose.' The silver-haired Titan introduced herself.

'Ooh, neat swords!' Misfit cooed. 'Can I hold one?'

'No! Never touch my swords!' Rose snapped, swatting Misfit's hand away.

'It's okay, Rose...' Bart reassured her. 'Nobody's going to touch your swords...'

'Okay, jeez.' Misfit sulked. 'Protective much?'

'You'll have to excuse Rose.' Superboy said. 'She's nuts.'

'You take that back!' Rose snarled as she went to draw her swords.

'Rose, that isn't necessary.' Robin told his teammate. 'Let's leave Cyborg alone to fix the transporter, okay? He doesn't want you two arguing around him while he's trying to work.'

Rose and Superboy both glared at each other as they slunk out of the room. The rest of the Titans followed them out.

'What other powers do you have?' Impulse asked excitedly. 'Are you super-strong? Can you fly? Can you shoot lasers out your eyes? Can you talk to fish? Can you…?'

'Umm… I can just teleport places.' Misfit said. 'And I can heal from stuff real fast.'

'Kewl!' Impulse grinned. 'Awesome! I can run real fast!'

'Awesome!' Misfit grinned. Raven let out a heavy sigh at the sight of the two young exuberant heroes.

'It's like looking in a mirror. A really annoying teenaged mirror.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Misfit- Part 2**

_Raven and Beast Boy take Misfit and the younger Titans out on patrol. Who does Misfit have the honour of fighting on her first day with the Titans? Control Freak! _


	32. Misfit: Part 2

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 33: Misfit- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

* * *

**Downtown Jump City-**

Cyborg surveyed the city from his perch atop a skyscraper. With Nightwing away on a leave of absence with Starfire and their newborn daughter, it was up to the cybernetic hero to play vigilante. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

'Man, this is boring.' Impulse fidgeted impatiently. 'Why can't we do something fun? Let's go see a movie! Or go to the arcade! Or the carnival! I'd sure like some cotton candy right about now. I like cotton candy. What about you, Cyborg? Do you like cotton candy?'

'Keep it down, kid.' Cyborg hushed the young speedster. 'I'm trying to listen in to the police…'

Impulse wasn't really listening to his teammate's words. He disappeared in a blur as he dashed away.

_**FWOOSH!**_

'…radio.' Cyborg blinked as he noticed Impulse reappear with a bundle of cotton candy.

'Hey, don't I get any?' Rose asked indignantly.

'Robin to Cyborg, Robin to Cyborg.' A tinny voice chirped. 'We've got a situation! It's Control Freak! He's holding up the video rental store!'

'Stay right where you are, Robin.' Cyborg ordered the Boy Wonder. 'We'll be there right away.'

Cyborg turned to regard the younger heroes.

'Well, it looks like the cotton candy will have to wait. We've got work to do. **TITANS TOGETHE…**'

_**FWOOSH!**_

Cyborg barely had time to finish his sentence before Impulse dashed away once more. The half-robotic hero shook his head and let out a heavy sigh.

'That is really starting to get annoying.'

'You're telling me.' Rose agreed. 'He didn't get me any cotton candy!'

* * *

**Several minutes ago-**

Robin was surveying the city with a pair of binoculars from his perch atop a roof. Unfortunately, he was not the only one out on patrol. Superboy and Misfit were with him as well, and the Teen of Steel decided to have some fun at the Boy Wonder's expense.

'Keep an eye out for Bat-Honeys with your Batnoculars, old chum.' Superboy joked as he wrapped his leather jacket around himself like a makeshift cape. 'You never know, they might get Bat-Lucky and visit the Bat-House of Bat-Lovin'!' Misfit giggled at Superboy's impersonation.

'We do not kill.' Robin muttered under his breath.' We do _not_ kill…'

'Why so glum, Bat-Chum?' Superboy asked as he held up two fingers either side of his head as if they were bat ears. 'Don't worry, we're sure to get some Bat-Action tonight.' Misfit continued to giggle at the silliness she was witnessing.

Robin ignored his teammate's comments and gazed down at a nearby video store. A clapped out old car pulled up outside, coughing out fumes from its tailpipe. The driver's side door swung open, and a rather portly man with messy long red hair stepped out.

'That's Control Freak!' Robin realised. 'He's still wanted after a spate of hi-tech robberies all over the city.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Misfit asked. 'let's get down there and kick his butt!'

'Great Bat-Idea, chum!' Superboy grinned as he struck a heroic pose. 'To Bat-Action, away!'

'No, wait…' Robin tried to call out to his teammates, but it was too late. The pair of young heroes were already away.

The Boy Wonder shook his head with a heavy sigh.

'Those two are worse than Impulse sometimes…'

* * *

**The video store-**

The guy standing behind the counter held his hands up high as Control Freak aimed a hi-tech device that resembled a souped-up remote control at him.

'This city will soon tremble before the might of Control Freak!' The villain laughed. 'They may laugh, but they will soon learn the error of their ways. Oh yes, they will pay. With my new Universal Remote, I can bring any video image to life and make it submit to my will. Observe…'

Control Freak pressed a button on his remote and zapped a nearby television screen where an axe-wielding maniac was menacing some teenagers. In a burst of light, the maniac appeared in the video store.

'Now, unless you want to end up like those teens in the movie, I'd advise you to give me all your money…'

'_Darrrrrrk vengeance!_'

'What the…?' Control Freak frowned as he turned around to see who was foolish enough to get in his way just in time for Misfit's foot to meet his face.

_**POW!**_

Control Freak stumbled back against the counter.

'Hey, no fair!' The villain sulked. 'I hadn't finished my villainous rant yet!'

'I don't know who you are buddy, but you're in for a serious whupping!' Misfit warned him.

'Don't you know how I am?' Control Freak spluttered. 'I'm Control Freak! I'm one of the Titans' most feared enemies!'

'Nope. Still no idea who you are.' Misfit shrugged. 'You look like you just walked out of a comic book convention or something.'

'Mock me at your peril!' Control Freak retorted. 'Get her, my axe-wielding minion!'

'Rrrrr!' The maniac growled as he held his axe up in the air.

_**ZZZZRAKT!**_

Two beams out red-hot energy hit the axe, deftly cutting off its head.

'Rrrr?' The maniac cocked his head in curiosity as he studied his now headless axe.

'Oh, what is it now?' Control Freak threw his hands up in exasperation.

'That would be me.' Superboy announced with a grin as he stepped up beside Misfit. 'You picked the wrong night to mess with us.'

'You heroes never play fair!' Control Freak stomped his foot petulantly. 'You're supposed to let the bad guy finish his monologue first! Aww, nertz. It doesn't matter any more. I'll teach you to play by the rules…'

Control Freak zapped more television screens with his remote, beaming more allies to his side.

'Oh wow, zombies!' Misfit grinned as she saw members of the living dead appear around Control Freak. 'Awesome!'

'Hey-guys,-what-did-I-miss?' Impulse asked as he zipped in through the door. 'Oh wow, zombies! Kewl!'

Control Freak beckoned his undead minions to attack.

'Destroy the Titans!' The villain commanded. 'Tear them to pieces!'

'Gee, somebody's got issues.' Superboy sighed as the zombies lunged forwards to attack.

'Zombies!' Misfit grinned gleefully as she kicked one of the undead fiends in the face. 'Zombies! This is _so_ awesome!'

_**POW!**_

Control Freak just threw his head back and laughed an evil laugh.

'_**MWA-HA-HAAA!! **_With this Universal Remote I am invincible!'

'You mean this thing?' Impulse asked as he held out the remote.

'What the…?' Control Freak blinked in surprise. He looked at the hand that held his remote, and found it was empty. 'How did you…? No fair! That's mine! Give it back!'

'Whoops.' Impulse grimaced as he dropped the remote on the ground, smashing it into pieces. 'I think I broke it.'

Control Freak fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground.

'_**NOOOOOO!! **_Damn you! Damn you all to hell!'

The three Titans watched as Control Freak's zombies began to fade away.

'Aww, nertz.' Misfit sulked. 'I was just getting warmed up.'

* * *

**A little while later-**

Cyborg and the others had rejoined Superboy, Misfit and Impulse to find that Control Freak had been defeated and the authorities were carting him away.

'Well, it looks like you kids did pretty well tonight.' Cyborg nodded in approval. 'Next time, wait for the rest before charging off, okay? You were lucky that you only had to take down Control Freak, next time it might not be so easy.'

'Aww, quit being such a downer, Cyborg.' Superboy rolled his eyes. 'We beat the bad guy, let his enjoy the moment, will you?'

Control Freak pressed his face up against the bars of the police van and snarled at the heroes.

'I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you pesky kids!'

'Cyborg's right.' Robin agreed, totally ignoring the villain's comments. 'What if it was Slade who you had to fight?'

'Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.' Rose snorted. 'He's dead, and he's not coming back. Right…?'

'Slade's your father, isn't he?' Misfit asked.

'Yeah, so?' Rose shrugged. 'It's not like I have to like him or anything. Good riddance, I say.'

Superboy then noticed that Impulse was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey, where's Impulse gone?' The half-Kryptonian frowned. 'One minute he was there, the next he was…'

Superboy barely had enough time to finish his sentence when Impulse dashed up with a load of cotton candy.

'Hey-guys-I-got-tired-waiting-so-I-went-to-get-some-gcotton-candy!' The young speedster explained.

'I hope some of that is for me.' Rose said.

'Of course.' Impulse grinned as he handed the silver-haired heroine some cotton candy. 'I got cotton candy for everybody!'

'Is this how things always end with you guys?' Misfit asked as she shovelled some cotton candy into her mouth. Cyborg just shrugged in response.

'Hey, it's a living.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Fearsome Five**

_Nightwing and Starfire return from their vacation just as Doctor Light forms his own team to take down the Titans once and for all. _


	33. The Fearsome Five: Part 1

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 23: The Fearsome Five- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Titans Tower-**

A car pulled into the underground parking garage underneath Titans Tower via a secret entrance on the mainland. The car stopped beside a group of waiting young heroes: the Titans. The car's occupants stepped out of the car. First out of the car was Dick Grayson, the former Boy Wonder now known as Nightwing. Next was Koriand'r , the Tameranian princess also known as Starfire. With them was M'ari, their young daughter with a slightly paler complexion than her mother, hence being half-human, and Silkie, Starfire's pet mutant moth larva thing.

'Greetings, friends!' Starfire exclaimed happily as she enveloped her friends in a great big hug. 'It is most joyous to see you again.'

'You're not going to sing the traditional Tameranian Song of Greeting, are you?' Raven asked wearily.

'Do you wish me to sing the traditional Tameranian Song of Greeting?' Starfire enquired.

'Please, God no.' Superboy grimaced. 'Don't encourage her.'

Beast Boy stepped up to help Nightwing with the bags.

'Dude! What did you get me?' The green-skinned shape shifter asked excitedly. 'Did you get me something cool?'

'They didn't take a break just so they could buy you cool gifts, BB.' Cyborg rolled his eyes. 'But seriously, what did you get us? You gotta tell me that you brought presents.'

'Yes, we bought you all gifts.' Nightwing sighed. 'If it's alright with you, I'd like to be able to step inside my home before I get mobbed by friends begging for presents.'

'Aww, but I want my presents now…' Beast Boy sulked.

* * *

**Inside Titans Tower-**

Beast Boy had managed to give begging for presents a rest until Nightwing and Starfire had finished unpacking. Once the pair of elder Titans had finished settling back in, they began sharing out the gifts they had bought their friends. Everybody had been given something, but Beast Boy was a little bemused by his gift. All it seemed to be was a bendy stick.

'Dude, why did you get me a stick?' Beast Boy blinked. 'Is this some kind of joke?'

'It's a boomerang, Beast Boy.' Raven explained. 'It's an Aborigine hunting instrument.'

'Yeah, those things are really cool.' Impulse grinned. 'Batman uses stuff like that.'

'It's a stick.' Beast Boy pointed out.

'We bought it during our travels in Australia.' Nightwing explained.

'Oh, yes!' Starfire grinned happily at the memory. 'Australia had the most wondrous creatures! Kangaroos and koalas and wombats!'

'Oh my.' Rose quipped.

'You bought me a stick.' Beast Boy sighed in disappointment.

'Oh, give it here.' Cyborg grumbled in exasperation. 'I'll show you what I think of your dumb stick.'

The cybernetic Titan tossed the boomerang out of a nearby window.

'What the hell, dude?' Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran towards the window. 'That was my stick!'

'Wait for it…' Cyborg grinned.

Beats Boy's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the boomerang turn around and head straight back towards him. Luckily, he was quick enough to transform into a dog and catch the boomerang in his mouth.

'Not funny, dude.' Beast Boy glowered at his teammate. 'That coulda taken my head off!'

'It would make an improvement if you ask me.' Cyborg smirked. Raven chuckled at Cyborg's comment.

'Oh, ha ha.' Beast Boy glared. 'Real funny.'

'I see that nothing's really changed since we were away.' Nightwing chuckled slightly, 'So, what else have we missed?'

'You haven't met Misfit yet.' Raven said. 'She's in Gotham City right now. Oracle asked us to look after her for a while. She felt that it would be a good idea if she hung around with those nearer her own age group.'

'Okay, anything else?' Nightwing asked. 'What about the villains? Has anybody been causing any trouble?'

'You couldn't wait for five minutes, could you, dude?' Beast Boy groaned. 'This is supposed to be your welcome home party, right? Then let's party!'

* * *

**The Iceberg Lounge, meanwhile-**

Ravager sighed heavily into his beer in the back room of the Iceberg Lounge. He had received an anonymous message to meet there. There were three other people sitting with him. There was a bearded man with a bow and arrow. His name was Merlyn. He was one of Green Arrow's villains or some such. Then there was Lady Vic, a British assassin who specialised in bladed weapons. She was a foe of Nightwing's back when he ran solo for a while. Then there was the pale redheaded young woman sitting next to him. She claimed to be the Joker's daughter, but Ravager had a feeling that she wasn't quite right in the head.

'I've had enough of this!' Ravager growled as he slammed his glass on the table. 'I don't care who gathered us here. I've got better things to do than sit on my backside all the time.'

'Tch. My dad would never stand for crap like this.' The self-proclaimed Joker's Daughter snorted. 'He was always a sucker for being on time.'

'Kid, you're not the Joker's daughter.' Merlyn sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. 'The Joker doesn't even _have_ a daughter!'

'Like anyone _would_ have kids with him.' Lady Vic snickered. 'Hell, _Harley Quinn_ wasn't even that bloody mad.'

'Okay then, I'm Slade's daughter!' The unstable young woman exclaimed.

'Try again, luv.' Lady Vic sighed.

'I am Control Freak's daughter!' The young woman proclaimed proudly. The other three villains just stared blankly at her. 'Okay, perhaps not…'

Thankfully, the gathered villains didn't have long to wait before they found out who had gathered them together.

'Thank you for all coming here.' A voice said from the doorway. The four villains all turned around to see Doctor Light standing in the doorway.

'That's it!' The Joker's Daughter exclaimed. 'I'm Doctor Light's daughter! Hiya, daddy!'

Doctor Light simply ignored the young woman's comments and headed over to the table.

'I've gathered you all here for one purpose.' Doctor Light explained. 'That one purpose is to destroy the Teen Titans!'

'Okay, I appreciate a nice bit of the old ultra violence as the next person, but why us?' A puzzled Lady Vic enquired. 'Okay, Merlyn's a member of the League of Assassins, but what about the rest of us? No offence or anything, but weren't not exactly A-List, are we?'

'Yeah, what happened?' Merlyn asked. 'What happened, did Ding Dong Daddy and Mumbo Jumbo turn you down?'

'Let's just say that I wanted to give you your first shot at the big time.' Doctor Light smirked. 'Now, are you with me or what?'

'Oh, what the hell.' Ravager sniffed. 'It's better than sitting around moping. However, Rose Wilson is mine!'

'Why so serious, Red?' The Joker's daughter asked. 'What's so important about the white-haired chick?'

'Family business.' Ravager responded.

'Now, If we're all agreed, let's talk about details.' Doctor Light said. 'This is how it will begin…'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: The Fearsome Five- Part 2**

_Doctor Light and his Fearsome Five begin their plan to destroy the Titans. Surely, the heroes wouldn't face any struggle against a group of second rate villains… would they?_


	34. The Fearsome Five: Part 2

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 24: The Fearsome Five- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

Nightwing and Starfire had unpacked their belongings and had put their daughter to bed before joining their friends to watch a movie. They would have done as long as Impulse managed to sit down. The redheaded speedster was pacing about impatiently waiting for the popcorn.

'Geez Bart, you're the only person that I know who gets impatient with popcorn.' Superboy sighed. 'Take a seat will you?'

'Yes, if you do not join us, you may miss the trailers for upcoming movies.' Starfire stated.

'Aww, nobody pays any attention to those things.' Beast Boy rolled his eyes. 'Take your time, dude. Oh yeah, bring me a soda while you're at it.'

'If I do not watch the trailers, then how am I to know what movies to watch next?' Starfire enquired.

Thankfully, the popcorn was soon ready, and Impulse dashed over to join his friends.

'About time too.' Superboy groused. 'You did remember to get sweet popcorn, right?'

'Aww, man…' Impulse grimaced. 'I knew I forgot something. You want me to make some more?'

'God no.' Cyborg said. 'Sit your butt down, kid. I've been waiting to see this movie for weeks.'

_**BOOM!**_

_**BREE! BREE! BREE!**_

An explosion shook the tower, soon to be followed by alarms blaring all through the building, interrupting the heroes' seemingly quiet movie night. Cyborg let out an exasperated sigh.

'Man, I knew it was too good to last.'

* * *

**A few minutes previously-**

_**BOOM!**_

The front door to Titans Tower exploded inwards as Doctor Light and the rest of the Fearsome Five made their presence known.

'So much for the stealthy option.' Lady Vic grimaced at the sound of the alarms blaring through the tower.

'You all know what you are to do.' Doctor Light told the group. 'Divide the Titans and they will be easily beaten.'

'I don't care who kills who, but the Wilson girl is mine.' Ravager chipped in. 'We've got family business to take are of.'

'Like we care about your issues, Ravager.' Merlyn the archer rolled his eyes. 'Me, I'm just in it for the money.'

'What about me, daddy?' Joker's Daughter asked. 'You want me to go kick Robin's head in?'

'I am not your father, girl.' Doctor Light glowered at the young villainess. 'Let's get a move on. The longer we stand here dawdling, the sooner the heroes have a chance of regrouping.'

* * *

**Impulse and Rose-**

Impulse dashed through the corridors of Titans Tower at super-speed in search of bad guys to fight. The young speedster halted in his tracks as a high-pitched whine filled the air.

_**EEEEEEEEE!**_

'What the…?' Impulse grimaced as he clapped his hands over his ears.

'Sonic pulse, kid.' Ravager grinned as he stepped out from the shadows. 'Wonderful thing, isn't it?'

Impulse made a move to grab Ravager, but the villain simply activated his sonic device, making the young speedster fall to his knees.

'I just want you to know that it isn't anything personal, kid.' Ravager said as he aimed his gun at Impulse's knee. 'Family business. You shouldn't have gotten involved with Rose. The Wilson's are bad news. Then again, I'm not exactly a happy fluffy news report, am I?'

_**BLAM!**_

Rose ran around the corner just in time to see Ravager shoot her boyfriend in the knee.

'_Bastard!' _Roe yelled as she unsheathed her swords from her back.

'Ah-ah.' Ravager tutted as he blocked his niece's attack with his own sword. 'What would your father say if he heard such language?'

'You're a dead man!' Rose hissed as she moved in to attack again.

'Oh, what's the matter honey?' Ravager chuckled evilly. 'Did I hurt your poor little boyfriend? Serves him right for running in without thinking things through. But then again, your boyfriend has always been pretty… impulsive, hasn't he?'

Rose kicked the side of her uncle's leg making him drop his gun as he fell to his knees. Rose picked up the dropped weapon and pointed it at Ravager's head.

'Heh. You Don't have the guts.' Ravager sneered.

'You're right, I don't.' Rose shook her head. 'I'm not a maniac like you.'

_**CRACK!**_

Rose slammed Ravager on the side of the head with the gun knocking him out.

'It's a lot more than you deserve, you son of a bitch.'

* * *

**Superboy and Cyborg-**

Superboy flew through the corridors of Titans Tower closely followed by Cyborg.

'Hey, wait up!' Cyborg called to the younger hero. 'Don't go flying off like that! We've got intruders. They could be anywhere.'

'Aww, you worry too much, Cy.' Superboy smirked arrogantly. 'What could possibly go wrong?'

_**THUNK!**_

A glowing green arrow hit Superboy on the shoulder, bringing him crashing down.

'You'd better listen to the robot, squirt.' Merlyn smirked as he notched another arrow into his bow.

'Man, I hate kryptonite…' Superboy hissed in pain as he tried to pull the arrow out of his shoulder. 'Ow. Crap. Bad idea.'

'I'll take care of the archer.' Cyborg said as he took aim with his arm-mounted sonic cannon. 'You sit tight.'

'Not like I have much of a choice with an arrow in my shoulder.' Superboy groused. 'Ow. Note to self: Shut up.'

_**BOOM!**_

Cyborg blasted the villain with his sonic cannon, sending him crashing out of a nearby window.

'Is that it?' Superboy blinked in confusion. 'You're just gonna blast the guy out the window?'

'We don't have time for a fight.' Cyborg told the younger hero as he helped him up to his feet. 'We have to get that arrow out of your shoulder before the kryptonite poisoning spreads to the rest of your body.'

* * *

**Robin-**

Elsewhere, Robin was dealing with Joker's Daughter.

'You know, this is pretty awesome.' The young villainess grinned as she tossed a handful of exploding marbles at the Boy Wonder. 'The Joker's Daughter versus Batman's son! We could be nemesises… Nemesi…'

'The word's nemeses.' Robin stated.

'Aww, thanks cutie.' Joker's Daughter winked just as Robin slammed her on the chin with his staff. 'Owie!'

'Like the Joker ever hand a daughter…' Robin sniffed as he began to tie up the stunned villainess. 'I don't think Harley Quinn was ever nuts enough to have kids with him.'

* * *

**Raven and Beast Boy-**

Raven and Beast Boy were dealing with Lady Vic, the British assassin that Nightwing had tangled with a few times when he was working solo.

'If losers like this chick have invaded the tower, we really have to take a look at our security.' Beast Boy quipped.

'Now isn't the time for jokes.' Raven told her teammate.

'Aww, you never have time for jokes.' Beast Boy tutted. 'You gotta lighten up a bit, Rae. Turn that frown upside down.'

'Bloody hell. Do you heroes always talk this much?' Lady Vic groaned as she threw a knife at Beast Boy, hitting the green-skinned shape shifter right in the heart.

'Garfield, no!' Raven gasped as she spun to regard her fallen friend.

'That's what he gets for chatting away when he should have concentrated on the fight.' Lady Vic sniffed. Raven whirled to regard the British assassin, her eyes glowing red.

'H-hey… No bad feelings, right? I-it's just business.' Lady Vic stammered fearfully as Raven's cloak whipped up around her and tendrils of black energy whirled towards the assassin. 'Hey! What's going on… No.. No! _**Aaaaughhh!' **_The black tendrils wrapped around Lady Vic's ankles, dragging her into the folds of Raven's cloak.

With the villain defeated, Raven knelt down to help her fallen friend. Beast Boy had already lost a lot of blood. She had to move fast if she was to help him. The half-demon empathy's hands began to glow as she moved her hands over her friend's wounds.

'Come on Garfield, don't do this to me…' Raven muttered to herself as she tried to heal her friend. 'You can't die now…'

Thankfully, Beast Boy's stab wound began to heal itself. The green-skinned shape shifter's eyes fluttered open.

'Raven…?'

Beast Boy had barely uttered his friend's name before she collapsed into his arms.

'_**Raven!**_'

* * *

**Nightwing and Starfire-**

'_Waaaahh!_'

Starfire flew through the corridors of Titans Tower towards the sound of her baby daughter's cries.

'We must hurry!' Starfire called to her husband. 'M'ari is in trouble! X'Hal help whoever has upset her.'

Nightwing simply followed his wife along the corridor. The former Boy Wonder knew that it was useless to try to dissuade his wife when their daughter was in danger. He just hoped that he could stop Starfire before she did something she might later forget.

'Stop right there, heroes…' Doctor Light said as he stepped out of the bedroom holding the crying M'ari. 'We don't want your precious little daughter getting hurt, do we? Well, not yet.'

'You monster!' Starfire snapped. 'Put my daughter down, or I will kill you where you stand!'

'I don't think so.' Doctor Light shook his head. 'I thought I might kill the squirt and make you watch. How does that sound?'

'Put the child down, Light.' Nightwing told the villain. 'Just give up and we can end this quickly.'

'Don't try to talk me out of this, Boy Wonder.' Light sneered. 'I'm fed up of being a laughing stock.'

'We're not going to ask you again.' Nightwing told the villain. 'Do you know what happens to child-killers in prison?'

'I don't care.' Doctor Light retorted. 'Today's the day that I beat the Titans!'

'You should have given up while you had the chance.' Starfire said, her eyes glowing angrily. 'You could have saved yourself a lot of pain.'

'What are you going to do?' Doctor Light laughed haughtily. 'You know I can easily absorb your energy bolts.'

'I was, what is it called? Stalling!' Starfire responded. 'Silkie, now!'

Silkie, Starfire's pet mutant moth larva, dropped down from the ceiling and attached itself to Doctor Light's head.

'Ahh! Get it off!' Doctor Light howled as he flailed around in an attempt to dislodge Silkie. 'You horrible little beast! Get off me!'

Starfire dashed forward and caught her daughter as Doctor Light dropped her in an attempt to get the mutant moth larva off his head.

'Thank you, Silkie.' Starfire told her loyal pet. 'That is enough now.'

Silkie released its grip on Doctor Light and dropped to the floor. He aimed a glowing hand at the mutant larva. 'Filthy little beast…'

_**POW!**_

Nightwing slugged the villain on the chin, knocking him out instantly.

'It is okay now, darling.' Starfire cooed to her daughter. 'The bad people are gone now.'

* * *

**Jump City Hospital, later-**

With the villains defeated and taken away by the authorities, the Titans regrouped at the hospital to heal their wounded. Superboy was up and about after having the remains of the kryptonite arrow removed from his arm. The doctors had given him a clean bill of health. Thankfully, Impulse's super-fast metabolism soon healed his wounded knee, but he had something to say to Rose and the others.

'I'm quitting the Titans.'

'What?' Rose sputtered in disbelief. 'What do you mean you're leaving?'

'Wally always said that I run into things without thinking first.' Impulse explained. 'I wouldn't have been taken out like a rookie if I'd stood back and thought about things first. I'm going to take some time off and live life at a normal pace for once.'

'But… what about us?' Rose asked tearfully. 'Why do you have to leave.'

'Hey, I'm not going to be gone forever.' Impulse said as he put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. 'I just need to think things through for a while.'

In a nearby hospital room, a sombre Beast Boy was sitting beside Raven's bed. The empath still hadn't regained consciousness after the fight with the Fearsome Five.

'Why isn't she awake, doc?' Beast Boy asked 'She's never been unconscious for as long as this before.'

'I wish I knew the answer…' Dr Mid-Nite shook his head sadly. Mid-Nite had a reputation for helping the superhero community whenever they were injured. Nightwing had called him in to help the injured Titans. 'But from what I can gather, she expends a lot of energy whenever she uses her healing power. She just needs to rest.'

'She is gonna wake up, right?' Beast Boy asked desperately. 'When is she gonna wake up?'

'It could be any time.' Mid-Nite explained. 'It could be the next five minutes, or it could be weeks.'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

The defeated Fearsome Five sat solemnly as the authorities took them away in armoured vehicles. Merlyn turned to glower at Doctor Light.

'I don't know why I bothered to join this stupid team.' The archer groused. 'These sort of team-ups never end well.'

'At least you managed to get some hits in.' Joker's Daughter sighed. 'I got sucker punched. Since when do the good guys fight dirty?'

The young villainess never got her answer as something hit the side of the armoured vehicle, sending it tumbling end-over-end. Once the vehicle had reached a stop, the guards clambered out.

_**SHRAKT!**_

The first guard out of the vehicle fell down dead, his throat torn out.

_**BOOM!**_

The second guard was sent sailing through the air by a punch thrown at super-speed.

The villains tried to extract themselves from the pile they had fallen in.

'What the hell was that?' Ravager groaned.

_**SKRANG!**_

The door to the vehicle was torn off its hinges and tossed to one side.

'Goodbye! Me am not here to save you!' Bizarro grinned as he poked his head inside the van. 'You am in bad luck, Doctor Light. Bizarro and enemies am not here to help!'

'What the big guy means to say is, get your butts out here.' The feline villainess known as Cheetah translated as she licked the blood from her claws.

'We have _otherrr _plans for you, _Ravagerrr._' The villainess villains known as Zoom stated. '_Therrre's_ someone here that would like to say _hellooo._'

A gloved hand reached into the van and dragged Ravager outside. The villain looked up to see a man wearing a black-and-red mask looking back at him.

'Long time no see, DeFarge.' Slade said.

'Y-you're here to save us, right?' Ravager asked. 'You're gonna take us away before the cops bring out reinforcements?'

'For the others, maybe.' Slade responded as he unsung a gun from his back. 'Unfortunately for you, not so much.' Slade aimed the gun at his half-brother's head. 'Bizarro, hold him steady will you?'

The imperfect clone of Superman did as he was told and held Ravager tight.

'H-hey! You can't do this, man!' Ravager stammered. 'We're family, man! We're family!'

_**BLAM! **_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Blue and Green**

_With the Titans down two members, Nightwing decides to bring in some new recruits._


	35. Blue and Green

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 35: Blue and Green**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

It was a time for change at the home of the young heroes known as the Teen Titans. The team was down several members after a recent attack by Dr Light and his band of villains. **(1) **Raven had fallen into a coma after bringing back Beast Boy from the brink of death. Beast Boy had departed to stay by Raven's side until she awoke from her coma. Impulse had been injured in the attack also. The speedster decided to leave the team for a while to live life at a normal pace. With the team short of a few members, Nightwing took it upon himself to start recruiting some heroes to take their place in the team. However, not all of his fellow Titans were too happy about the decision.

'What the hell?' Rose Wilson yelled once she heard the news. 'Bart's hardly left the team, and you're already replacing him!'

'Bart isn't being replaced.' Nightwing reassured the silver-haired heroine. 'We need to keep the team strong after Dr Light's attack. That's why I'm putting out the call for new heroes.'

'It doesn't matter how you put it, all you're doing is replacing him!' Rose retorted angrily. 'What do you think Beast Boy will do once he finds out you're replacing him and Raven?'

'Beast Boy knows that I'm making the right decision.' Nightwing responded calmly. 'He wouldn't want the team to be weak.'

'Any idea who these newbies are gonna be?' Cyborg inquired.

'Cyborg, I want you and Kory to take Robin and Misfit to El Paso.' Nightwing explained. 'I got a tip-off from Oracle that there's a young hero operating there called Blue Beetle.'

'You mean that guy that's always hanging around with Booster Gold?' Misfit asked. 'Aren't those two together or something?'

'Nah, Blue Beetle used to go out with that Power Girl chick, remember?' Superboy reminded his teammate. 'You know, the one with the big…'

Nightwing cut off the young Kryptonian before he could continue. 'This kid's a different Blue Beetle.' The Titans' leader explained. 'He just happens to use the same name. I've also put in a call to Titans East. I thought they might have somebody to spare.'

'Man, I hope it's Donna Troy.' Superboy grinned. 'She is _hot!_' That earned the Boy of Steel a glare from the female Titans. 'What? She is. The other guys'll back me up, right?'

Nightwing continued with his mission briefing. 'I'll stay here with Superboy and Rose to welcome the new arrival. She's meeting us in the city.'

'See?' Superboy grinned. 'It's gonna be a girl! Man, I hope she's hot!'

'God, Connor.' Rose grimaced in disgust. 'You're such a pig.'

* * *

**The skies above El Paso, later-**

Cyborg and his team flew across the skies above El Paso in the T-Jet on the way to recruit the young hero known as Blue Beetle.

'Who is this young Blue Beetle?' Starfire inquired. 'I thought there was only one hero known by that name. Is he any relation to the man that Misfit seems to think is involved with Booster Gold?'

'I don't _think_ that Beetle and Booster are together.' Misfit piped up. 'I _know_ that they're a couple.'

'I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Misfit.' Robin told the young heroine. 'Blue Beetle and Booster Gold aren't a couple, they're just good friends. Really, really good friends.'

A barrage of energy beams rocked the T-Jet in the air.

'Where the heck did that come from?' Misfit yelled, pointing at a giant spaceship on the horizon. 'Did we just arrive in the middle of an alien invasion?'

'This is not just an alien invasion!' Starfire frowned. 'This is a Gordanian invasion fleet!'

The Titans all knew that there was a lot of bad blood between Starfire and the Gordanians. The reptilian aliens had kidnapped Starfire and performed experiments on her. It was her captivity and subsequent escape that sparked the formation of the Teen Titans in the first place. **(2)**

Starfire yelled something in her own language and flew off to attack the invading aliens.

'Everybody head after her.' Cyborg told the remaining Titans. 'I'm gonna bring the T-Jet in for a safe landing and I'll catch up with you.

'_Alright!_' Misfit punched the air with a happy grin on her face. 'I'm gonna go kick some alien butt! _Darrrrk vengeance!_' The young heroine teleported away in a flash of light. Robin followed suit as he shot out his grappling hook, snagging onto a passing spaceship, and swung away.

Starfire yelled at the Gordanian invaders in her native language as she pelted the attacking ships with her star bolts.

'Lady, I don't know what the Teen Titans are doing here, but I'm happy to get all the help I can.' A young man clad in blue armour said as he buzzed past Starfire. It was the one they had been sent to recruit, Blue Beetle. 'Sorry, that was rude. My mom always taught me to introduce myself to people first.'

'Introductions can wait.' Starfire told the younger hero. 'We are in the middle of an invasion.'

'Uh… sure.' Blue Beetle nodded in understanding. 'Teen Titans go, and all that stuff.'

Blue Beetle opened fire on the Gordanian ships with his arm-mounted energy blasters, yet he still continued talking.

'I take it you have history with these guys.' Blue Beetle said as he evaded a returning laser blast from one of the Gordanian ships. 'I could kinda tell with all the cursing.'

'You can talk Tameranian?' Starfire asked.

'Well, the Scarab translates stuff for me.' Blue Beetle explained. 'So, what are the Teen Titans doing here any way? Where's Nightwing and the others? I'm babbling, aren't I?'

'_**BOOYAH!**_'

A triumphant yell notified Starfire that Cyborg had joined the battle.

'Great timing for a recruitment drive, right guys?' The cybernetic Titan grinned as he opened fire with his own arm-mounted sonic cannon.

'Wait…' Blue Beetle blinked in realization. 'You came here to recruit me? That is _so _cool!'

'Look out, newbie!' Misfit yelled as she noticed a Gordanian ship bearing down on Blue Beetle. The young heroine teleported into the ship's cockpit and slugged its pilot in the face. 'Taste my fist of vengeance!' She quickly transported herself away before the ship crashed down to the ground.

'I think these guys are getting the point.' Blue Beetle said as the Gordanian ships started to retreat. 'Man, about time too. Thanks for the help, guys. I couldn't have done it without you.'

'Perhaps now would be a good time to begin the introductions.' Starfire said as she headed down towards the ground.

'I already know who you guys are.' Blue Beetle grinned excitedly. 'Cyborg, Starfire, Robin. I'm a huge fan! No offence or anything, but I have no idea who the excitable redheaded girl is.'

'Dude, harsh.' Misfit sniffed. 'I'm Misfit. You must have heard of me.' Blue Beetle just shrugged his shoulders.

Unseen by the heroes, the Gordanian pilot from the ship that Misfit had downed began to crawl from the wreckage.

'Filthy humans!' The reptilian alien sneered as he reached for his weapon.

'Keep the hands where we can see 'em, dude!' The Gordanian pilot looked up to see a burly young man brandishing a big stick standing on the wreckage of his ship with an angry looking redheaded girl.

'Mammalian scum!' The pilot sneered as he took aim at the guy with the stick.

'Paco, _no!_' Blue Beetle yelled as he dashed forward to protect his friend. The young hero needn't have bothered as Paco cracked the Gordian pilot over the head with his big stick, knocking him out once more.

'You worry too much, Jaime.' Paco grinned as he hopped down from the wrecked Gordanian craft. 'I can't be beat as long as I got my big stick.'

'Guys, this is Paco and Brenda.' Blue Beetle explained, as he put his arms around his friends' shoulders. 'Paco and Brenda, these are the Teen Titans. I think they're here to recruit me.'

'Dude! No way!' Paco grinned. 'That is freaking _awesome!_'

'Don't you think you're kind of jumping the gun a bit?' Brenda asked. 'The Titans could've been passing through and decided to drop in to help when they saw the alien spaceships.'

'Beetle's right.' Robin piped up. 'We _are_ here to offer him membership to the Titans.'

'So, what do you say, kid?' Cyborg asked, offering Blue Beetle a Titans communicator. 'You wanna join up?'

'You better believe it!' Blue Beetle grinned. 'Man, mom and dad are gonna be so pleased when they find out! They always did say that I should meet new people. That reminds me, you guys have gotta come meet them. Starfire, my little sister would love to meet you. She thinks you're the coolest thing ever!'

'Do you think we have enough time before Nightwing expects us back?' Starfire inquired.

'There's gonna be a barbeque.' Blue Beetle continued. Cyborg put a massive arm around the younger hero's shoulders with a great big grin.

'Kid, you had me at barbeque!'

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Jump City-**

Back in the Titans' home city, there was a bit of a situation at the bank. The diminutive villain known as Gizmo had just robbed the place and was making a getaway on his jetpack.

'Ha! Those pit-sniffing monkeys ain't got no chance against my brains!' The pint-sized genius laughed. 'I'm gonna get clean away!'

A pair of laser beams shot through the air and blasted Gizmo's jetpack to pieces, sending the tiny evildoer plummeting to the ground.

'_**Aaaaaughh!**_'

'Hello, there. Gizmo, isn't it?'

Gizmo could barely believe his eyes. Here he was plummeting to his probable death and some green-skinned chick with red hair was trying to make a conversation.

'Save me, ya freaking idiot!' Gizmo howled, the ground coming ever closer.

'Now, that isn't very nice at all.' The green-skinned young woman tutted sadly. 'If you're going to be mean like that, then I might not save you at all.'

'Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!' Gizmo screamed. 'Just save me, will ya!'

'Do you promise to be nice?' The green-skinned girl asked.

'_What?_' Gizmo spluttered in disbelief. 'I'm falling! We don't have time to talk! You gotta save me!'

'Not until you promise to be nice.' The green girl shook her head. 'Then I'll save you.'

'Okay! _**Okay! **_I promise I'll be good!' Gizmo bawled. '_**I promise!**_'

'Good boy.' The green girl smiled as she grabbed Gizmo by the foot, mere inches from the ground. 'That wasn't so hard now, was it?' She looked down and noticed that Gizmo had passed out. 'Oh, dear.'

'Miss Martian, I presume?'

The green-skinned girl, now identified as Miss Martian, let out a yelp of surprise and dropped the unconscious Gizmo in an undignified heap.

'Oh, gosh! I was supposed to meet you half an hour ago!' Miss Martian grimaced. 'I am _so_ sorry! I sensed that there was a bank robbery, and I couldn't just stand by and let Gizmo escape.'

'Good work there, actually.' Nightwing nodded in appreciation. 'But was it really necessary to let Gizmo fall all that way before you caught him?'

'Goodness, I would never let a bad guy get hurt.' Miss Martian shook her head. 'That wouldn't be very nice at all.'

'Then there's nothing left for me to do then welcome you to the Titans.' Nightwing grinned as he offered his hand for the team's new member to shake. 'Let me introduce you to the others.'

Miss Martian looked uncertainly at the young heroes that had accompanied Nightwing to the city. There didn't seem to be much of a team.

'Is this everybody?' Miss Martian inquired. 'Oh, dear. Things must be even worse than Speedy and the others told me.'

'Cyborg and Starfire have taken the rest of the Titans to El Paso.' Nightwing explained. 'They should be back soon with another new member of the team.'

'Yay!' Miss Martian clapped her hands in excitement. 'I hope he or she will be nice!'

'I still say we shoulda offered Donna Troy a shot.' Superboy whispered to Rose.

'Connor, shut up!' Rose hissed in response. 'She's a Martian, remember? She can read your thoughts!' Superboy's face paled at the revelation.

'Dammit! Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. _Aaaugh!_'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Welcome to the Titans**

_Blue Beetle and Miss Martian get to know their new teammates._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Dr Light and his villainous allies attacked the Titans last chapter._

**(2)- **_Starfire escaped from the Gordanians, inadvertently leading to the formation of the team, in the _Teen Titans _episode _'Go!'


	36. Welcome to the Titans

**The Uncanny Titans**

**Chapter 36: Welcome to the Titans**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

* * *

**Titans Tower-**

The T-Jet with Cyborg's team of Titans had just returned from their recruitment drive in El Paso with their new team member Blue Beetle. Not the hero who was heterosexual life partners with Booster Gold, this Blue Beetle was Jaime Reyes, a high school kid with a hi-tech alien scarab thing stuck on his back.

Cyborg let rip with a rather large burp as he and his team walked down the corridor leading from the T-Jet bay.

'Man, you gotta tell me your mom's recipe for those ribs, Beetle.' Cyborg complimented the younger hero as he patted his stomach in satisfaction. 'I haven't tasted ribs that good since forever.'

'Sorry man, it's a family secret.' Blue Beetle apologised. 'Besides, if I did tell you, my mom would have to kill you.'

It didn't take the group to meet up with Nightwing and the rest of the team, who had just returned with their new recruit. The former Boy Wonder had put in a call to Titans East for a prospective new member, and they had sent over Miss Martian to help.

The face section of Blue Beetle's armour folded back to reveal his face underneath. His jaw dropped once he saw Nightwing. It was clear that he was a huge fan of Batman, or anything remotely related to the Dark Knight.

'I can't believe that I'm one of the Teen Titans now!' The young hero grinned as he grabbed Nightwing by the hand and shook it vigorously. 'I can't tell you how much of an honour it is to meet you, dude! I am such a huge fan!'

'Uh… thanks.' Nightwing smiled uncertainly. He had met plenty of grateful people before, but nobody like this. 'Any chance I can get that hand back?'

'Oh. Sorry…' Blue Beetle blushed slightly as he released Nightwing's hand. 'I'm just so excited to be here. It's the Teen Titans, man!'

'Greetings, Blue Beetle.' Miss Martian smiled sweetly as she offered the fellow hero her hand. 'My name is M'gann M'orzz, but my friends call me Megan.'

Blue Beetle held out his hand to take the hand offered, but he halted mid-gesture. He cocked his head as if he was listening to something. He was actually conversing with the Scarab that granted him his armoured suit, but nobody else could her it.

'Yeah, I know she's a Martian.' Blue Beetle told the Scarab. 'It's all there I her name. Fine, _White _Martian, if you're gonna be racial about it.'

Superboy looked at his fellow heroes.

'Am I the only one that thinks a guy talking to himself is weird?'

'Forget all this meet and greet crap, I'm getting out of here!' Rose muttered to yourself. 'Pat each other's backs as long as you want. I'm going to my room.'

Miss Martian's face fell as she watched the grouchy young heroine stomp away. An idea began to form in the young Martian's head.

'Rose seems upset.' Megan surmised. 'I was taught not to snoop into the thoughts of others without asking, but I couldn't help but sense her sadness. I have just the thing to cheer her up!'

'I don't think that would be such a good idea, M'gann.' Robin told the young Martian. 'I doubt Rose is in the mood to be cheered up.'

The Boy Wonder's warning came too late as M'gann had already flown away to set about her plan to cheer up her new prospective friend.

* * *

**Rose's room, a little while later-**

Rose lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She felt bad about her boyfriend Bart, the young speedster known as Impulse, quitting the team. Rose blamed herself for Bart leaving the team, even though she was totally innocent of any blame. He had been seriously injured by Ravager, Rose's uncle, during Dr Light's attack on the Titans. After recuperating from his wounds, Bart decided to take a leave of absence from the team to live life at a normal speed for a while. It was his foolhardy rushing into a fight that had gotten him injured in the first place.

A knock at her bedroom door earned a frown from the silver-haired heroine.

'Rose… It's Megan.' The muffled voice explained from the other side of the door. 'May I come in?'

'Go away.' Rose retorted. 'I don't want to talk to anybody.'

'If you don't open the door I can't give you the gift I brought.' Megan explained. Rose simply cursed under her breath and rolled onto her side. Couldn't this girl take a hint? Wasn't she supposed to be a telepath?

Another knock on the door announced that Megan wasn't going to give up just yet. Rose swung her legs up over the edge of her bed and she headed over to the door to give her new teammate a piece of her mind. Rose swung the door open only to receive a custard pie in the face for her trouble.

'Amusing, yes?' Megan smiled sweetly. Unfortunately, Rose was anything but amused.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Rose yelled at the young Martian. Megan's face fell at the verbal onslaught.

'You didn't like the custard pie? The people on the television seemed to find it hilarious. Rose let rip with a torrent of curse woods that Megan had never heard before.

Robin and Superboy had been alerted by the sound of shouting and arrived just in time to see a sobbing Megan fly away in the direction of the roof. They both turned to see Rose stood there with a face full of custard cream. The silver-haired heroine glared at the pair and slammed her door before they could utter the world.

Superboy looked at Robin. 'Don't tell me Megan did what I thought she did.' The Boy of Steel grimaced.

'Yeah, I think she did.' Robin shook his head. 'We'd better go check on Megan.' Superboy held up his hand, stopping his friend.

'I'll go find her.' Superboy said. 'I think she headed up to the roof.'

* * *

**The roof-**

Superboy made it to the roof and saw Megan sitting on the edge, her shoulders wracked with sobs.

'Megan…?' The Boy of Steel ventured softly. 'You okay?'

'It was a bad idea for me to come.' Megan sniffled between sobs. 'I have barely been here for one day and already somebody hates me!'

Superboy sat down beside Megan and put a comforting hand upon hers.

'Aww, that's okay.' He reassured the upset Martian. 'That's just Rose. She might act like a real harass on the surface, but she's pretty cool once you get to know her. Just give her some time and she'll soon lighten up.'

'Maybe throwing a custard pie in her face was a bad way to make a friend.' Megan sniffed as she wiped a tear from her eye. Superboy cleared his throat nervously. Now may not be a good time to hit on a new teammate, but he was going to do it anyway.

'So, you like those Choco Cookies things, right?' Megan's face lit up at the mere mention of her favourite snack brand. 'I know a place that makes the best Choco sundae that you've ever tasted.'

Megan enveloped Superboy in a great big hug and smiled happily, the upset she had caused Rose momentarily forgotten.

'Oh, Superboy! I can't tell you how happy that makes me! I _love_ Choco cookies!' Superboy simply smiled to himself. Mission accomplished!

* * *

**Santa Prisca, meanwhile-**

In a dingy bar somewhere in the scummy Caribbean island of Santa Prisca, a frail old bespectacled man was meeting with a contact. This old man was not any old fellow that had wandered into the wrong cantina, he was Mad Mod, and old foe of the Teen Titans.

'You got what I paid for?' Mod asked as he took a seat opposite a shady-looking local.

'Hey, what's the hurry, gringo?' The guy asked. 'Don' you want a drink first?'

'Just give me the bloody map.' Mod snapped at the man. 'I hate the jungle. There are mosquitoes the size of cars and the humidity's playing havoc with my rheumatism.'

The guy simply shrugged as he tossed a tattered map upon the table in-between them. Mad Mod went to make a move for the map, but his contact pulled out a gun and pointed it in the British villain's face.

'Money first.'

Mad Mod rolled his eyes as he placed an old battered suitcase on the table. His contact opened the suitcase to make sure that his payment was inside and that Mad Mod wasn't trying to screw him over. Once he was sure that everything was well he closed the suitcase again.

'The money ain't gonna cut it, my friend.' The fellow stated with a smile, flashing nasty yellow teeth at Mad Mod. 'That's one nice ruby you got on your cane. I'll take that as well.'

Mad Mod simply shrugged and handed over his ruby-topped cane. The contact placed a hand on the ruby end just as Mad Mod pressed a switch on the other end of the can, sending thousands of volts coursing through the poor fellow's body. The man screamed in pain for a few seconds before tumbling backwards off his chair, his body smoking. It was clear that he wasn't going to be able to take another old man's cane again.

Mad Mod retrieved his cane and dusted himself off. He was about to make an exit when he noticed that the rest of the patrons of the bar had all pulled guns on him. With a smug grin he pressed another button on his ruby-handled cane. A giant robotic foot came crashing down through the roof, crushing the patrons within.

Mad Mod struggled up onto the foot of his giant robot, modelled on the soldiers that guard Buckingham Palace in London, and tapped its leg with his cane.

'Time to make a move, old chap.' Mad Mod told his robot. 'We have the Fountain of Youth to find!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Reign of Blood**

_Beast Boy returns to the Teen Titans. Hooded goons under the command of a new Brother Blood have kidnapped the unconscious Raven and he needs their help to rescue her! Also: Mad Mod continues on his search for the Fountain of Youth!_


End file.
